A Blind Betrayal
by Zeppex
Summary: During battle Naruto is betrayed and left blind. He returns for revenge and that revenge is fueled by the Kyubi turning Naruto into the essence of death. But that is not all Konoha faces pure evil from within and out. Akutsuki, Danzou, Sasuke ch14 up enjo
1. Chapter 1

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 1: Remembering**_

_"I still remember it as if it were yesterday, the day the people most precious to me betrayed me. It's funny how fate plays cruel tricks on us, maybe Neji was right back when we fought, stating our fate is predetermined. I was one to never learn from my mistakes, and that ended up costing me the most, trusting and wanting precious people. What a fool I was back in my younger days."_

The man who was remembering his past sat on the ground with his back against a tree. He had long blonde hair with red tips, that reached all the way to the middle of his back. He wore white shinobi pants, white shinobi boots and also wore along trench coat which was white which was unbuttoned revealing his bare chest. But the most distinctive mark of the man was not his wild blonde hair or his clothing, no it was the whisker marks on his cheecks and a transparent piece of cloth that went around his eyes.(Think Tousen from Bleach) The cloth was pearl in color and wrapped around his head and came to a knot on the back of it.

"I better get back to the academy my students are most likely causing problems." The man said to himself as he got up and began to walk towards the academy. The man walked for what seemed to be awhile, untile he reached two very massive gates. The gates were colored light blue and had symbols on them that read "Amegakure." As he passed the gates one of the chunins stationed as a gate guard got up and waved at the man.

"Good morning Ketsuraku-san," the man turned to look at the chunin and waved back and also giving him a smile. As Ketsuraku kept walking towards the academy the chunin retreated back to his post.

"There went our future Amekage," said the chunin as he sat down next to another chunin.

"Perhaps you are right but I think Pein-sama will also be in the running for Amekage," said the other chunin.

"You know for being a blind man, he sees alot better then most of do. No one knows how he lost his vision, but most of us assume it was in a battle."

"Heh, Pein-sama is very strong but like Ketsuraku-san he is abit of a mystery. He is always secluded from the rest of us lately, I wonder why, he is probably just training."

"Well with either one of them we will have a great Amekage. I just hope who ever looses the race does not take it the wrong way. I know you remember the last time they got mad at each other and fought."

"Yes I remember but I'm sure they will do the best for the village at the end."

Ketsuraku was now entering his classroom to a room full rowdy students. When they finally saw him come in they immediately became silent and stared at him until he sat down. Ketsuraku was now in his chair and began to pull a kunai from his holster but was interrupted when a brown haired girl raised her hand.

"Ketsuraku-sensei whats your real name, you know all of our full names but we don't know yours."

Ketsuraku looked at her and gave a faint smile, "my name is Ketsuraku Bouchi."

"Thats funny sensei, you have a funny name, why would they name you missing eye."

Ketsuraku put his hand over his covered eyes, "I'm blind after all." The young girl was taken by what she said and but her hand over mouth and sat back down. Another student quickly raised his hand calling for his sensei's attention.

"Sensei why do you have a kunai in your had are you goin to teach us how throw them better." Said the young boy with great enthusiasm. Ketsuraku was taken by the question because he did not even know why he had pulled the kunai from his holster. And suddenly he went into deep thought and fell to his chair.

_Flashback_

_"It has been two weeks since I turned sixteen and one week since I finally managed to bring Sasuke back. It has been rough on me, Sakura has spent no time with me, hell she hasn't even come to see me. From what Ino told me she was been at Sasuke's side for the last week, she always did love him. I guess I can't feel bad for myself I knew this would happen but it still hurts like hell. But I wonder why she is with him, does she not have any feelings for me, if she didn't she wouldn't have given herself to me the day of my birthday." _

_Naruto had finally decided to stop thinking and decided to go visit Sasuke, hoping he would not see Sakura there. As Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, it seemed like the villagers hated him even more, their stares were even more hateful then before. Naruto just looked down on to the ground for he knew why they were looking at him like this, it was because he had healed faster then Sasuke and because Sasuke came back hurt._

_"Damn it seems I can't get a break, I finally do something, thats supposed to get them to like me. And yet they hate me even more now, why must I always be hated. Atleast Sakura doesn't hate me nor do my friends. Even though I think Sakura might be abit mad at me, she hasn't seen me and gave me a sad look when I brought him back."_

_Naruto had finally made it to the hospital. He quickly asked a nurse where Sasuke's room was but she didn't answer him. It took him asking ten nurses until he finally got the information he wanted. He quickly ran to the room and began to slow down as he got closer. When he was at the door to the room he could here laughter and cheers._

_"Now that you have been awake for a day Sasuke, I have some news to report to you. The council has decided to give you a clean slate, nor charges against you, and also you will be promoted to ANBU captain as soon as your cleared to leave the hospital."_

_"Hn, thats nice of them Kakashi," said Sasuke in a very subtle manner._

_"Thats so awesome Sasuke-kun, your squad will be the best. I hope I get put in it."_

_"Sakura I though you told me you were in Naruto's squad. ANBU just don't change squads like that, there must be a good reason to change."_

_"But Sasuke-kun there is Naruto is inept, lacks leadership skills and also is not as good as you."_

_"Hn."_

_"Oh, that brings me to my other news, Sasuke you will be the captain of Naruto's squad. The council has demoted him and made you captain to the squad." Kakashi said this with his head down, almost in shame._

_"As it should be, the dobe could never lead a Uchiha," said an almost laughing Sasuke._

_"Yeah I hope the dobe takes it ok, stupid dobe." Said and also laughing Sakura, who by now had gotten up from Sasuke's side and headed towards the door. When she finally reached the door, she quickly opened it, only to get the surprise of her life. There infront of her stood Naruto, who said nothing, he simply turned around and walked away. She in the otherhand put her had over her mouth, because she feared Naruto had heard her._

_It had been almost a month since the incident and almost month since Sakura had last seen Naruto but today that was about to change. They had a mission together as ANBUs, Sasuke would be leading her, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. They all had gathered at the main gates of Konoha, Naruto was the last one to arrive and hardly said a word. Sakura tried to talk to him but it was of no use she was just talking to herself. As they set off Sasuke began to tell them about there mission._

_"Listen up I'm only going to say this once, we have recieved reports that Itachi has been spotted near our border with Rain Country. We are being sent to find him and take him out. But thats not how its going to happen, when we find him you will leave him to me. That is all I'm going to say, don't ask me to repeat myself."_

_A day earlier in Konoha:_

_Danzo stood alone in the darkness of the village, where no one would be able to see him. He waited for what seemed to be hours there in the cold darkness until finally he spotted some red eyes coming his way. A grin grew around Danzo's face and began to walk towards the red eyes, with an extended hand. Once the two met they shook hands and walked even deeper into the darkness._

_"Listen I know you still want more power to kill your brother but you were cut off from your power source by the Kyubi menace. So I have a plan to take him out and give you all the power you would ever want." Said Danzo in a very cold manner without any remorse._

_"Hn."_

_"Well the plan I have come up with, will take effect tomorrow you will tell your squad you are going on a mission to find your brother. You will tell them he has been spotted near our border with Rain Country. When you arrive, there will be an ambush waiting and also you will take out the Kyubi menace. And do not worry you will not be punished for what you do tomorrow, I have Homura and Koharu backing us."_

_"Hn."_

_"This is for the greater good of Konoha and it will benefit you too. I know that the Kyubi menace is most likely your best friend, killing him will give you the strongest Sharingan of all. And also do not worry about the Hokage she has been taken care off the council over ruled her. So you know what you must do, now leave me and prepare for your mission."_

_There was a puff of smoke in the darkness and the redeyes were gone. Danzo in the otherhand began to laugh as he walked further into the darkness._

_"I will create my Konoha the way it should be, the ideas of the third will die. The Uchiha will help me create what I want, I will use him for what I want. He will help me to no end aslong as I give him power."_

_Back to Mission_

_The squad was now at the border with Rain Country and had begun to search for Uchiha Itachi but still had not been able to find any trace of him. The border area was a giant jig-saw puzzle, rivers, cliffs and rivers between cliffs, the worst area to try to find someone. The squad had been searching for a good while and came together near a gorge, that has a swelling river going through it. They had been paired off Kakashi went with Sakura and Naruto and Sai went together, while Sasuke waited at the gorge for their return._

_"So did you find anything," asked a rather cold Sasuke. No one answered him they all simply looked down and shook their head. Sasuke turned and abit red under his ANBU mask and walked towards Naruto. He grabbed Naruto from the collar and lifted him abit. "This is my squad now, it is no longer your squad, you better show me some respect." As Sasuke said this he threw Naruto to the ground, and then suddenly there was barrage of kunai that landed near Naruto. When everyone looked up there before them were about forty ninjas all covered in black. Naruto quickly got up and got into a fighting stance like the rest of squad. Sasuke to got into a fighting stance but did it casually for he knew what this was._

_The ninjas covered in black quicly took out more kunai, and made seals for _**Kage Bunshin**_. As they did this there numbers went from forty to about two hundred and quickly threw their kunai at the Konoha squad. But to the surprise of the squad none of the kunai were aimed at them, they were all aimed at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge all of the kunai but when two hundred kunai are coming at you its hard to do so. As Naruto jumped around, he was struck by a kunai on the shoulder, Naruto was now on one knee. He quickly reached to his shoulder and pulled the the kunai out, and at the same time let out a painful groan._

_"We must get out of here, they seem to know who we are. And more importantly who Naruto is, if we don't leave they will kill him." Said an almost paniced Kakashi._

_"No we are Konoha ninjas and we have a mission to accomplish. We will stay here and fight to the end." Screamed Sasuke at Kakashi._

_As the fighting continued all the ninjas were still concentrating their attacks on Naruto. They were almost oblivious to the other members of the squad. Suddenly without warning all the attacking ninjas disappeared, leaving behind a very tired and beaten Naruto. The squad in the otherhand was tired too but not like Naruto, Sasuke was almost fresh. Then the ground began to shake and pieces of earth began to arise and sink at the same time. The squad was startled but held its own as they bean to jump around the earth. This was a diversion that had caused the squad to separate themselves from one another. Kakashi, Sai and Sakura were all together and Naruto and Sasuke were together in a different area._

_Naruto was abit tired so he was on one knee and Sasuke stood before him. Suddenly before them the forty ninjas appeared again and charged at them. This time the ninjas took out shurikens and had five shurikens in each hand. They quickly launched the shurikens at Naruto, so an already tired Naruto had four hundred shurikens coming at him. He tried to dodge as much as he could but it was of no use some of the shurikens hit him. Naruto fell to the ground in pain, he had about ten shurikens puncturing his body. The ninjas then rushed to him and began to kick over to the edge of a cliff. Naruto by now was close to passing out he was dead tired and in immense pain from all of his wounds._

_Naruto was now hanging from the cliff, he barely was with one hand, his other hand he could not use because of the wound on his shoulder. The ninjas were all now crowding around the hanging Naruto when Sasuke began to cut through them, making his way to Naruto. Sasuke was now right infront of Naruto, his feet right next to Naruto's hand that was keeping him from falling down the cliff._

_"Leave us," said a smirking a Sasuke. The ninjas all quickly vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto. Sasuke then took out a kunai from his holster and stomped his foot onto Naruto's hand. If it were not for Sasuke pressing with all of his strength on Naruto's hand, Naruto would have let go and fallen from the cliff because of pain. Sasuke now began to go to one knee, while he still had his foot on Naruto's hand. They were now face to face, sinister eyes meeting unbelieving eyes. Sasuke then pulled the kunai away from him, preparing it for a thrusting motion._

_"What are you doing," said a stuttering Naruto._

_"What I should have done along time ago. With you gone Konoha will be better off and I will gain the power you took from me." Sasuke said this as began to bring the kunai down in a slashing motion. And then it happened without warning, it happened so quick, there was no time for Naruto to scream in pain. Sasuke had slashed Naruto across the face with the kunai. The kunai cut through Naruto's eyes, leaving a cut going from eye to eye. Naruto's face was now covered red and his vision had gone black._

_"Why Sasuke, why Sasuke were we not friends." Said Naruto as he was on verge of passing out. Sasuke did not answer him, he arose from his kneeling position and removed his foot from Naruto's hand. Then promptly kicked Naruto on the face causing him to let go and fall from the cliff into the river below. Naruto did not scream from pain as he fell to the river below, his body was lifeless as it hit the water below. Sasuke on the otherhand was abit in shock but quickly regained himself and shoved the kunai his used to slash Naruto onto his thigh. He quickly fell to the ground from the pain and quickly removed the kunai from his thigh and flung it over the cliff. Sasuke now laid on the ground bleeding when finally the rest of the squad got to him. Sakura quickly went to Sasuke and began to heal him, as Kakashi and Sai looked around the battlefield._

_"Sasuke where is Naruto," asked Kakashi of the ANBU captain._

_"When we were separated the ninjas appeared again and attacked us. They must have been above jounin level because we could not take them. Then Naruto did not follow my orders and charged them and it caused him his life. I was injured and after that I did not see Naruto anymore, so I assume he is dead. He was a dobe after all he never listened to orders."_

_The rest of the squad was taken by what they had just heard. Sakura stopped healing Sasuke and began to hit the ground with here fist._

_"We must look for him," stated a rather shaken Sai._

_"No this mission was failure, we must head back to Konoha for treatment. And check if our sources were right." Said Sasuke as he began to get up from the ground._

_"But Naruto might still be alive," said a now crying Sakura._

_"Last time I checked I'm the captain you do what I tell you to do." Screamed Sasuke at Sakura._

_"Very well to Konoha," said Kakashi who had alone tear coming from his non Sharingan eye._

_A day later in Konoha_

_The Godaime hokage was a mess she was drowning herself in sake. The village was in a festive mood celebrating the death of Naruto. Most of the council was happy with what had happened, Sasuke and his three conspirators were in a room talking about what had happened. All of Naruto's friends were gathered at Ichiraku's wondering why Naruto had to die, only one missing was Sasuke. Jiraiya had left the villae as soon as he saw how people reacted to Naruto's death. _

_Meanwhile later that day a man wearing light blue robes was picking flowers with a woman. And out of nowhere they noticed a body floating down a river that was near them._

_Present_

"Sensei quit day dreaming, and tell us why you have a kunai."

Ketsuraku finally came out of his stuper and looked at his class. "Sorry, sorry, lets go run laps I'm sure it will be fun for all of us."

"YOU ARE NEVER FUN SENSEI!" Screamed the entire class in unison. As the class and Ketsuraku were walking at the room, a jounin appeared before them.

"Ketsuraku-san the Amekage has requested you please go now. I will look after your class."

Ketsuraku simply nodded and walked in the opposite direction with his head down. He walked for what seemed to be an eternity to him, the Amekage tower was in the opposite side of the village. He finally made it to the tower and proceded to the Amekage's office, he knocked for awhile until the Amekage answered, and told him to come in.

"Did you call for me Amekage-sama?"

The old kages face lit up as he saw Ketsuraku. "Yes I did call for you, how long has it been since I found you in the river."

"You know I don't like talking about the past but it has been eight years." Ketsuraku said this in a rather annoyed voice.

"Hehe, yes it has been hasn't it. Now you are as strong as ninjas come, what is it people call you Amegakure's Blinding Storm." The old kage said this with the biggest smirk you ever did see.

"Yes thats what they call me, I earned that name through hard work. It helps I can make blinding light with blind eyes of mine, and that I can manipulate chakra into any object I like. Like a Katana persay."

"Yes, yes don't flatter yourself to much. I want to discuss you becoming Amekage, the job is between you and Pein. Recently Pein was stated he does not want the job that wants to persue other things. But you never know he could change his mind, with either of you as kage I would be happy."

"I'm honored you would consider me for the job. But I think Pein would be a better candidate." Ketsuraku said this with almost a frown.

"You are to nice Naruto."

Ketsuraku quickly stiffened up and looked up at the Amekage with anger.

"Don't think I have forgot your real name my son. Now to the business at hand, I want you to go with me to Konoha, there is meeting of the villages. And I must attend and I want you to go with me."

"I told you before I would never go their again. But it is you asking, so I will go."

"Very well that is all we leave in two days, you may leave now."

Ketsuraku simply turned around and walked out of the office, with a smile on his face. _"My revenge is at hand, all those who were once precious to me will pay. I kill you Sasuke and Sakura, I promise you I will kill you. And for the village if it tries to stop me I will burn it to the ground, I will show the true power of the Kyubi."_

A day later in Konoha

"Come on Nari its your first day at the academy do you want to be late?" Said a pink haired woman to a little boy with firey blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mommy I'm a do great, I promise I'm a be like my daddy."

The woman looked at the playfull little boy and began to shed tears.

Well thats it for chapter one I hope you guys liked it. As for Naruto's new name "Ketsuraku Bouchi" means missing eye in Japanese. Please a review if you liked or even if you don't like it. I think I'm a make the story Naru/Saku but not sure yet. If you guys want Naru/Saku or OC please let me know. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 2: Altered State**_

Ketsuraku and the Amekage were now a days travel away from Konoha and decided to rest in a border town along the way. The Amekage was sleeping comfortably on a bed, while Ketsuraku decided he would go to a bar near their hotel. Ketsuraku entered the bar in very casual way, he sat at a table where two man were already sitting. The two man were intrigued by Ketsuraku's actions, he in the otherhand paid no attention to them. Ketsuraku raised his hand calling one of the many waitresses to come get his order. It took awhile but finally a waitress got to him and began to take his order, she seemed rather flustered. Though literally blind Ketsuraku could see a persons emotions and a very slight outline of their body.

"Why are you shaking? Why are you sweating? Are you scared of me?" Asked a rather annoyed Ketsuraku of the waitress. The waitress at hearing him talk dropped her small notepad in which she put her orders down. She quickly bent down to pick up the notepad but she was shaking so much she stumbled forward and landed face first at Ketsuraku's feet. She quickly pushed herself away from his feet landing near another table flat on her back. Ketsuraku by now was either confused or very, very annoyed with her.

"Ok, what is wrong with you am I that horrible looking that you are scared beyond belief." Said Ketsuraku as he began to stand up. She looked up at him and put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Just because I'm blind does not mean I can not see what your doing woman. Now tell me what the hell is your problem."

"I'm sorry sir its just that you sat down where the two most powerful man in the town are sitting. We here at the establishment do not want any problems. If you could please sit on another table." Said the almost sobbing waitress. Ketsuraku knew exactly what she was talking about, he knew who the two man were. He was now looking down at her and began to give her an almost sinister smile. Then he quickly turned to face the two man sitting next to him and gave them the exact same smile. The two man seeing this also smiled and began to get up from their chairs. Ketsuraku took a step back and extended his hands out from his body and began to emit a light blue chakra aura from his hands.

The chakra that was forming around Ketsuraku's hands began to extend forming what appeared to be blades with no handle. The blades were light blue and began to spin violently under his hands. The spinning caused a whistling sound, that made everyone in the bar to cover their ears. Ketsuraku was giving of the same sinister smile from before and looked at the waitress.

"You woman if you want to live, get the hell out of here now." Said Ketsuraku to the waitress who was beyond scared now. She looked at him and quickly began to crawl away from him, he in the otherhand just simply smiled.

Ketsuraku's Mind:

**"I feel your anger growing let it out, let it all out. These are the people who betrayed you eight years ago, let it out. Kill them show them the true you that you are not one to be messed with. Now my son let it out, let my power flow through you lets show them true power."**

"Yes father I will show them our true power, the power of the kitsune. Those who betrayed me will die, I will kill them show them no mercy. This anger I feel at this very moment will fuel our revenge."

**"Yes, yes now strike them down. Let yourself go, let yourself go."**

"I'am your vessel, I will do whatever it is you ask of me."

**"NOW MY SON SHOW THEM TRUE POWER KILL THEM ALL. KILL THEM ALL."**

Ketsuraku gave a simple nod and the Kyubi disappeared with a giant sinister smile.

Back to the bar:

People were running out of the bar and some could not move they were scared staring at Ketsuraku in awe. Immense amounts of red demonic chakra began to pour out of Ketsuraku and also his eyes began to glow under the cloth that covered them. The glow coming from his eyes was a very bright red, it was a blinding red. The chakra blades that Ketsuraku had created were still under his hands and his arms were still extended. Ketsuraku began to pull his left hand away from the spinning chakra blade and to the surprise of everyone in the bar the blade stood afloat. His hand finally reached the cloth covering his eyes and removed it, revealing to everyone there the blinding red glow. There was no scar going across his eyes anymore thanks to the Kyubi. He closed his eyes and reopened them revealing blood red eyes, that had no pupils. Everyone who was still there and that was in awe, now became even more terrified as if a demon as infront of them.

"What is he?"

"Its going to kill us."

"Have you ever seen something like that, look at those eyes they are blood red."

"Its a demon, a demon that is going to kill us."

"He isn't human, no human could be so terrifying."

The words the people in the bar were saying seemed to resonate deep within Ketsuraku causing his chakra to spike even more then before. In a swift motion he closed his eyes again and almost immediately after closing them, he reopened them. This action gave off an immense flash of bright red light, that left everyone frozen and blind.(as for the move think of Tien from DBZ, Solar Flare) Everyone was grabbing their face and rubbing their eyes trying to come to but it was to no avail no one could see. And their eyes began to resonate enormous amounts of pain. Ketsuraku on the otherhand was smirking and put his hand over the spinning chakra blade. He then proceded to launch both of the spinning blades but they did not hit anyone they just went past the two man standing infront of him.

The two man were the strongest in the town so it was no surprise they were the first who began to regain their sight. They began to pull out their weapons and looked at Ketsuraku with rage. Ketsuraku just smirked at and then snapped his fingers, they were at odds to why he snapped his fingers.

"Where are the things that were spinning around under his hands." Screamed one of the man, which caused everyone who had not regained their sight to began to panic. And then without warning the man who had screamed began to bleed from his mouth and started to fall to the ground. When his body hit the ground it was cut in two, and there to the surprise of the other man one of the chakra blades was under one of Ketsuraku's hands. The man was now in a panic he had never seen such an attack, that had speeds that he had never seen before. Ketsuraku then promptly snapped his fingers again and when the man saw this he began to look around. The man had no time to react, before he could act the chakra blade cut him across the neck causing his head to sever from his body. The man's body fell to the ground as it was lifeless and the head landed beside it. There were large puddles of blood now forming besides the two dead bodies.

The other people in the bar were now coming too and thats when they noticed the dead bodies and Ketsuraku standing before them. The people began to scream and panic even further and began to call him names. This angered Ketsuraku even further causing him to snap his fingers and he also began to move his hands in all directions. The people had no time to react, the chakra blades began to cut through them with unmeasurable speeds. This kept going for about a minute until every single last person in the bar was dead. The floor of the bar was blood soaked and Ketsuraku was just standing there enjoying his victory. He then began to put his cloth over his eyes again and then he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you happy Sasuke I just killed you teme! Are you happy Sakura I just killed you too. I said are you happy with me just having killed you. Answer me are you happy. Damn it answer me." Ketsuraku was saying this to the two dead bodies before him, he was beside himself. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

_Flashback two years earlier:_

_Ketsuraku had fallen to his knees and was bracing himself to be for the worst._

_"PEIN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THAT HE WAS PART OF OUR SQUAD. THE MISSION WAS COMPLETE, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM FOR JUST QUESTIONING YOU. ANSWER ME DAMN IT."_

_"Because in the ninja world a mission and an order are absolute." Said Pein to the rather shaken Ketsuraku._

_"But he was one of us from Amegakure," retorted back Ketsuraku with great anxiety._

_"Are you going to question me too blind man."_

_Ketsuraku was now at odds with himself, so he did what he thought was best to do. He launched himself at Pein with great force only to be sent flying against a nearby tree. The force Pein had used with his kick was so great Ketsuraku was out cold before he ever hit the tree._

_"Simpleton you are no match for me, the only reason I don't kill you right now is because the old man likes you." Pein said this as he walked away from the limp body of Ketsuraku._

_Ketsuraku's mind:_

_**"I must have been put in the weakest of the weakest. I thought you were getting stronger but to me it seems your just as weak as before. If it weren't for me saving you all those times in the past we both would be dead by now."**_

_"Shut up, shut up, don't tell me I'm weak don't you see he is clearly stronger then me. I'm not match for him if I try to fight him ever again he would surely kill me."_

_**"Whatever happen to the tough kid I used to know who would take no shit from anyone. What about your revenge, didn't you say you would kill those who betrayed you. From what I'm currently seeing they will kill you before you ever get a chance to kill them."**_

_"You know nothing you damned fox. I will get my revenge, I will make every single last one of them pay for my pain."_

_**"No you will not, like I said before you are too weak, you remind me of that little Hyuga girl whos father treated her badly. You are weaker then her. But to keep us alive I will help you, I will give you more power make you stronger."**_

_"I don't need your power, I may be blind but I'am strong I don't need you. I will not become Sasuke."_

_**"But don't you see you are already like him, you are weak and you are seeking revenge. But If you let me help you, you will be nothing like him I promise you."**_

_"Don't you ever say him and I are the same. Never compare us, I'm nothing like him. I'm the one who will be Hokage."_

_**"Yeah keep dreaming, you lost that dream you brought him back, the day he betrayed you. Hell you lost that dream the day the villagers first set eyes on you."**_

_"Enough!" Ketsuraku said this as he began to break down. He was now on his knees with tears coming profusely from his eyes._

_"Kyubi make me stronger, help me succeed. Make people recognize me, make people see me for who I truly am. My dreams may be gone but I will make new ones, I promise it."_

_**"Very well I will help you, you will need tear some of the seal off. Not much just enough for me to give you more chakra. And also after this process I will be able to take over you more often. Can you live with that and do you accept.**_

_"Yes I do." And with that Ketsuraku went to the seal and tore some it off. When he did that there huge surge of pain to Ketsuraku and was kicked from the Kyubi prison in his mind._

_Ketsuraku's quickly became covered in red chakra and started to shake very violently. This lasted for what seemed to be hours until finally it stopped and Ketsuraku came to. As Ketsuraku got up he felt sharp pains coming from his eyes. He removed the cloth around them and began to feel around them. And that when he opened them only to be seen by someone who was passing by._

_"Oh Kami his eyes are blood red, its a demon oh Kami."_

Konoha Present Day:

Nari was walking out of the Konoha Ninja Academy. The first thing he did was to look for his mom and he wasn't finding her. _"I wonder where she is at, she said she would be waiting for me here not matter what came up."_ Nari kept looking for his mom he was running around all over the place trying to find her. And suddenly out of nowhere he ran into two chunins and fell backwards on his back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm I just wasn't looking and ran into you. I'll be on my way now, til next time again I'm sorry." Said a shocked Nari. As Nari began to walk away he was suddenly grabbed from his shoulder. Nari quickly froze up for the hold on his shoulder was painful.

"Hey kid aren't you the son of the demon Uzumaki Naruto." The chunin said this in a very cold manner. Nari was still frozen and began to shed tears, this was not the first time this had happened to him.

"Please sir let me go," said a stuttering Nari.

"You did not answer my question. I'll say it again are you the son of the demon." As the chunin said this he threw Nari to the ground. Nari hit the ground very hard, he went in head first causing him to black out. The two chunins were smirking at each other.

"You did it hehe, lets get out of here before were spotted by anyone." Said the chunin who just stood and watched the whole scene.

Meanwhile in the front of the academy a pink haired woman was running around franticly. _"Nari where are you, I'm sorry I was a little late but the hospital got so busy. Nari where are you."_ She kept looking around the whole front of the academy and thats when she spotted a man with a scar across his nose.

"Iruka-senei have you seen Nari, I can't seem to find him anywhere. I got here abit late."

"He should be up at the front Sakura, there is nowhere else he should have gone too." Said Iruka who was feeling uneasy about the situation. _"Dear Kami no not this again, last time we couldn't find him. We found him in a heap, he had been beaten badly."_

They both started to look together for what seemed to be ages. Until finally Sakura spotted him, she quickly ran over to him and picked him up. He had blood coming from his head and was still out cold.

"Oh Kami no, no please no," cried Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura he will be ok lets take him to the hospital quickly." Said a now sadden Iruka.

"Right Iruka-sensei," said Sakura as she began to run to the hospital with her son in hand. _"Naruto how I wish you were still here with me. To help protect Nari he doesn't deserve the treatment he gets. Its as if the village see him as you, he is going through what you went through. I try to be strong for him but I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Why did you have to die Naruto, why did you die and leave me. I'm just kidding myself to feel better after the things I said you wouldn't have ever forgiven me. But I hope you know where ever you are I wish you were here with me and Nari."_

Nari was coming to and looked up at his mother and began to cry. "Why were you late mommy, why do they hate me, why did you let this happen to me." Said Nari as he cried, Sakura's heart was crushed as she heard the words come out of his mouth.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha four people stood together in a very secluded room. The four figures were none other then Uchiha Sasuke, Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

"We are not getting any younger and this plan to make Danzo Hokage is taking to long. We must act now it has been eight years since we put the plan into action."

"Homura is your old age getting to you. Never forget this for the greater good of Konoha." Said a smirking Danzo who was looking straight at Sasuke.

"Has Orochimaru agreed with our plan to take out the Godaime on the day all the villages meet?" Asked a rather worried Koharu.

"Yes he has agreed, he and Kabuto and some elite sound ninja will be here by nights fall."

"You have done well Sasuke," said Danzo with almost a smile on his face.

"This leads me to another matter. Sasuke have you found a suitable mate yet? We need to start rebuilding the the Uchiha clan, we have waited long enough." Said a rather impatient Koharu.

"Hn."

"In that case we will choose for you. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino or Hyuga Hinata. I'm sure we could get any of them to do this with the right persuation." Homura was looking at Sasuke for answer but he got none.

"Sasuke you must choose," screamed Danzo.

"Haruno Sakura," screamed Sasuke at them.

"What of the demon's son," said a worried Koharu.

"We must kill him in order to ensure the save survival of he Uchiha clan." Danzo said quitely as he looked at the rest of them for agreement. The other three simply nodded their heads.

"Before we leave I must ask one question. Is it true the Yondaime had another son other Naruto."

The three older shinobi simply nodded to Sasuke and walked out of the room they were in. Leaving Sasuke in utter shock and anger. _"Why can't you die Naruto. A son. A brother. Just die demon."_

Back at the border town:

Ketsuraku was outside of the town punding away at the ground. His fists were now covered in blood, he had been hitting the ground for hours.

**"Do you like what you did. It felt good didn't it and to tell you the truth it was all you. You are becoming more and more like me everyday."**

"It was not me, you took over me and you killed those people not me."

**"No you are wrong I just simply fed you the chakra. You are the killer here not me so now live with it."**

"It was you after our agreement you can takeover my body with ease. Those people did not need to die, you turning me into a killer."

**"What are you talking about you are already are a killer. A very effecient one I might add. So don't berate yourself sacrifices must be made to reach our ultimate goal of revenge."**

"I..."

**"You see you know I'm right, you are a killer a damn good one. Now live with what you are and move on to our next goal getting revenge."**

"Power, revenge and death. What am I becoming. I'm a killer thats what I am."

**"See that wasn't hard to admit now was it. Now stop hitting the ground and let me heal your hands, we can't get revenge with no hands."**

"Very well..."

Somewhere in Amegakure:

"Pein its time to move out and set our plan in motion," said a blue haired woman.

"You are right it is time to set Akatsuki's goals into fruition. I Pein will make sure we never fail." Pein said this as he looked over Amegakure.

"What of Ketsuraku?"

"Don't worry he will be dead soon. And after that Amegakure will become our main base of operations." Smirked Pein to the blue haired woman.

"Good I never did like him. And also to report the Sanbi has been captured."

"You never fail me."

She simply nodded to Pein and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pein then jumped of the ledge where he was sitting and began to walk around Amegakure. _"I will kill you Ketsuraku, you will not interfere with our grand plans. So don't go weak on me like before I want a good fight. You will die at my hands. Like man before you who have tried to challenge me all have died. Perhaps if things were different you would be in Akatsuki with me."_

Somewhere in the forests of Konoha:

"Tomorrow Kabuto we will kill Tsunade-hime kukuku..."

Well thats it for chapter 2 I really hope you guys liked it. And thanks for all the hits and reviews I got for the first chapter. It was the best reception I have ever gotten for a first chapter of a story. Anyways I'm going with Naru/Saku as the main pairing. Also who would you guys like as Naruto's brother. Anyways thanks for reading my story and keep reviewing YAY!. Also who do you guys think is the real killer Naruto or the Kyubi.. And Nari is going through the same things Naruto did sad ; ;... Maybe I should rate the story "M" after this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 3: Breaking and the Arrivals**_

The Godaime was looking over Nari, who was asleep in his hospital bed. The Godaime had been pacing around the hospital bed for what seemed to be days for her. In actuality it had only been five hours since Nari was admitted to the hospital. The Godaime was the only one in the room with Nari, Sakura had been summoned by the council.

_Flashback six hours earlier:_

_Sakura and Iruka kicked the doors to the Konoha hospital open and rushed in with Nari. When the nurses and doctors saw them come in, the whole bottom floor of the hospital was filled with hateful stares. Sakura and Iruka immediately noticed the stares. Nari who was very light-headed also noticed the stares and he began to squeeze onto Sakura in fear. Sakura noticed this and began to feel with anger, an undeniable rage._

_"Can we get some assistance, my child has been hurt." Roared Sakura as the rage inside of her was building._

_"The likes of that thing will not be treated in this hospital. He will contaminate the hospital, and you already know this hospital is a clean building." This came from the man who had been appointed head doctor by the council of Konoha. They felt that the Godaime spend to much time in the hospital. Which in their eyes was affecting the way she governed as hokage. The Godaime had not wanted to accpet this but the council was all against her so he had to comply. She tried to get Sakura the job of head doctor but that was also shut down. Because they felt that her mind was clouded, for the reason she was the mother of a demon child._

_Sakura was now at her boiling point, tears began to roll down her face. This was not the first time this had happened to her and Nari. The head doctor was now smirking but his smirk quickly faded when a kunai appeared across his throat. There was a collective gasp when everyone saw who was holding the kunai to the doctor's throat._

_"Damn you, you are not worthy of the name doctor. You tarnish the name, you are trash the lowest of the lowest." Screamed Iruka as he pressed the kunai harder onto the doctor's throat. Blood began to trickle down the throat of the doctor. Iruka then started to turn the doctor in an opposite direction towards a hallway._

_"Now you will take us to a room where we can help him. If you do not do what I'm asking of you, I will kill you right here right now." Said Iruka as he and the doctor began to walk into the hallway. All the nurses and doctors were in utter shock, Sakura was too in shock._

_"Come Sakura don't just stand there, we are getting Nari a room." Said Iruka to Sakura as he was holding the kunai even tighter against the throat of the doctor. It took awhile but Sakura eventually got out of her shocked state and followed Iruka._

_"Hai. Iruka-sensai. Will we get in trouble for this." Said a now worried Sakura to an Iruka who was pouring out killer intent. The doctor finally got them to the room Iruka had asked for and he was kicked out room as soon as they got to it. The doctor not liking what had just been done to him began to bang on the door._

_"You will pay for this Iruka, the Godaime and the council will hear about this. That you are helping a demon live in our hospital." The doctor said this as he started to bang on the door even harder. His banging came to an abrupt end when a kunai came flying through the door and cut him on the cheek. The doctor put his hand over his bloody cheek and ran off. But before he was out fo range he heard some one scream to him._

_"YOU CAUSE ANY MORE PROBLEMS AND I'LL KILL YOU, IT'S A PROMISE."_

_Sakura was now looking at a Iruka with stunned eyes. She had never before seen him act the way he had just acted. She quickly rushed Nari to the hospital bed and turned to look at Iruka._

_"Thank you Iruka-sensei, you have always been a great help with Nari through the years." Said a now a thankful Sakura. Iruka looked at her and then turned to look at Nari and gave a big smile to him._

_"Sakura there is no time to flatter me, you start treating your son. I will always be there for Nari, he is the son of the person I thought of as a son. He is going through what he went through and we must help him be strong." _

_"Thank you," said Sakura as she began to treat Nari. As Sakura treated Nari, she saw the sadness in his eyes, it would always break heart when she saw him like this. Sakura tried to smile at him as she cured him but she couldn't for the fact Nari had lost his smile. The healing was quite quick the cut on Nari's head was healed but something was amiss with Nari. Sakura couldn't think of what could be wrong but she felt something was utterly wrong with him. And then out of nowhere there was a loud knock on the door. The door burst open revealing the Godaime Hokage who was all not to pleased. Iruka and Sakura were stunned to see her with such fury and ire._

_"HOW IS MY GRANDSON AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED," roared the enraged Godaime. At hearing her Nari smiled slightly and turned to look for her figure. Iruka and Sakura were stil abit shocked but also smiled at seeing her._

_"Well is anyone going to answer me?"_

_"I'm sorry for any problems we have caused Tsunade-sama but Nari needed medical assistance so we came to the hospital. And when the people at the hospital refused to help Nari, we took matters into our own hands and brought him to this room." Said a rather hesitant Iruka. Tsunade looked at him as if saying thats not the answer she wanted._

_"What do you mean they wouldn't help Nari. And who did this to him or did he get hurt playing." Screamed Tsunade at them, she wanted answers._

_"Tsunade-sama the appointed head doctor said a demon would not be helped here. And as far as what happened to Nari, I believe he was attacked by someone. This wouldn't be the first time this has happen and you know this all to well." Sakura said this as tears began pour out of her eyes. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a massive chakra spike, Tsunade's rage was amplifying beyond belief. And thats when an ANBU appeared at the door holding a piece of paper in his hand. He walked into the room ignoring the Godaime walking straight to Sakura. He proceded to hand her the paper and then turned to look at the Godaime._

_"Please Hokage-sama do not interfere with this, this is a decree of the council." Said the ANBU in a very cold manner. Tsunade looked at him and her rage grew and killer intent began to pour from her. Iruka quickly stepped infront of the hokage and put a hand on her shoulder and began to smile._

_"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'm sure he is here to take me in. I did hurt one of the doctors here afterall." Iruka stated as he looked at the ANBU without any fear._

_"Yes Umino Iruka you will be coming with me to face the consequences of your actions. But that is not all, Haruno Sakura will be coming with me too. As stated on the paper I gave to her and she will comply the council had ordered it." The ANBU smirked as Iruka was trying to hold Tsunade back from attacking the ANBU._

_"Tsunade-sama please watch over Nari, I must go see what the council wants from me. Iruka-sensei please let us go, we do not need anymore problems today." Said a tearful and very somber Sakura. Iruka nodded and him and Sakura began to follow the ANBU out the room. _

_"SAKURA!" Screamed Tsunade as she began to feel with tears with the thought of being helpless. Nari quickly arched on the bed so he could see his mother._

_"Mommy don't go please stay with me." Cried Nari, Sakura at hearing this slumped her head down and continued to walk._

Present Konoha:

Tsunade was now sitting on a chair next to Nari, and she was going through some papers. The papers were from exams she had performed on Nari earlier. She kept going through papers over and over, eventually she tore the papers into pieces. She got up from the chair and looked at Nari and began to sob uncontrollably. Her crying caused Nari to awaken from his sleep and look at her with comforting eyes.

"Whats wrong grandmother why are your crying," asked Nari. Tsunade looked at and thenr an to him and simply hugged him never answering him. The two continued to hug when there was a knock on the door of the hopital room. Tsunade released Nari from her hug and went to the door. When she opened the door it revealed none other then Uchiha Sasuke, who had a sad face about him. She let him into the room and he proceded to walk directly to Nari. When Sasuke got to Nari they both embraced and Nari smiled with joy at Sasuke.

"How is my favorite godson," asked Sasuke of Nari.

"I'm fine uncle Sasuke, just got a little scratch." Said Nari who was still smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at him and began to ruffle his hair and laugh with him. Tsunade made a coughing sound diverting the attention back to her and with her eyes motioned at Sasuke to come with her. Sasuke nodded and got up and followed her out the room. As they went out the room Tsunade closed the door and gave a smile to Nari who was confused by their actions.

"Whats wrong Tsunade-sama," asked Sasuke who had a sad face now.

"Do you remember back when Nari was five years old, he always seemed to suffer from chakra depletion."

"Yes I can, we were all worried for his life back then. I'm just glad he was able to recover thanks to you and Sakura."

"I see you care alot for Nari, you have always been there for him. Well he and Sakura are going to need you more then ever now. What we thought we had cured back then has resurfaced and it seems Nari isn't doing to well."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he put his head against the wall next to him. _"The demon's child is sick, this helps our plans more and more. There might not have to be an assassination now, I will discuss this with them. I'm sure they would want to help him along the way."_

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'm sure you and Sakura will cure him again. You two are the greatest medinins in all of the ninja world."

"Thanks for he reassurance Sasuke but this wont be easy. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Sakura that Nari is dy..." Tsunade put a hand over her mouth and began to fall to her knees. Sasuke quickly rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say things like that Tsunade-sama he will be fine." Said Sasuke who seemed to have tears in his eyes. _"Looks like I'm finally going to win over you Naruto. Did you ever think you win over a Uchiha."_

Sasuke began to pick up Tsunade to her feet when an ANBU arrived next to them.

"Hokage-sama the arrivals from the other villages have began to arrive," said the ANBU.

"Very well thank you for the news, you may go now." Screamed Tsunade at the ANBU who vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke can you please go see to our guests, I have to stay here with Nari. I will be there to help them as soon as I can."

"Of course Tsunade-sama," and with that said Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade quickly opened the door to Nari's room and ran to him embracing him again. _"Naruto why are you not here with us anymore, why did you have to die. Kami must hate us to allow all of this to happen to us over and over. Damn the council for doing what they did to you, damn the village for hating you. I wonder sometimes why I'm still the hokage of this damn village. They don't deserve anything good, all they are is a bunch of ingrates. But I hate the council more then anything, they seem to take my power at all corners. And because of that I can't even check the DNA we keep of all our ninjas. Yes they had all of your records burned its as if you never existed. But they couldn't stop you from existing because Nari is here with us. I don't how much longer will be with us though, damn them if only I had a sample of your blood. I promise you Naruto I will do all in my power to keep him alive for you. I will not let your lineage die. I know if you were here everything would be perfectly ok. They always seem to underhand me, just like today they called for Sakura and I don't even know for what."_

Meanwhile at the main gates to Konoha the leaders from all the other shinobi villages were entering. Sasuke arrived at the main gates to oversee the people coming into the village. Sasuke noticed a paled face man and a man with grayish hair and quickly went over to them. The two man who were walking stopped when they saw him and smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke-kun."

"No time for flattery Orochimaru, you know why your are here. Its to do what we asked of you. And why did you have to bring Kabuto."

"I brought him for protection and yes I will take care of our little deal. There is no need for you to worry Sasuke-kun. Me coming to these village meetings is the perfect front wouldn't you agree. You and those old insects are the masterminds afterall."

"Hn."

On the other side of the main gate three people were making their way through. It was two young man and an older woman. The woman had red hair and were a blue vest that had a long sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. She were blue shinobi pants and on her sleeveless arm she had a blue swirl tattoo. The taller of the two man had an exact copy of the vest the woman also revealing a blue swirl tattoo. He had spikey red hair and his eyes were blue in color. He also had gloves covering both of his hands and he too had a scar going across his left cheek. The shorter of the two man also had the same vest the other two were and also had the same tattoo. He had long red hair with white streaks going through it. His eyes were almost grey in color and he had two distinctive red marks on his forehead. On his side he carried two swords that appeared to be made of bone.

"Halt there and state your names," screamed a guarding chunin. The three people in the blue vest turned to the chunin and began to walk to him.

"U. Kushina."

"U. Hikaku."

"Fushidara Ada."

"Why do you not give me your full name," screamed the chunin.

"Because were are leaders of a village and we don't have to answer to a chunin." Screamed Kushina, who almost seemed to be laughing.

"Hmm, I do not believe you. You will have to come with me and be interrogat..." Before the chunin could finish talking he had a sword to his throat.

"Ada what are you doing, I thought you said you would not cause any problems."

"Brother this man insulted my mother and I think I will kill him." As Ada said this a bone began to come out of his finger. And that was when Sasuke got to them and pushed Ada away from the chunin. Ada went flying into Hikaku, who was only shaking his head.

"Damn little brother don't tell me you are weak," said a laughing Hikaku. Ada who was on the ground quickly fired the piece of bone from his finger at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen at the incoming bone bullet but he quickly dodge it.

"What the hell are you doing, how dare you attack a Konoha shinobi." Roared Sasuke as his **Sharingan** activated. Sasuke with his Sharingan active with smirking ad if her trying to intimidate them.

"Oh my, an Uchiha, I don't remember them being so weak looking." Said a laughing Kushina which only angered Sasuke even more. Sasuke charged at her but his attack never came, he found himself in a black sphere. Even with his Sharingan he could not see in the darkness, he tried swinging with his sword but it was to no avail.

"Hah, and he tells me not to start trouble and he starts off by using our bloodline." Said a laughing Ada to his mother who was also laughing.

Inside the sphere Sasuke was growing impatient, he had never been in something like. It was utter darkness in the sphere. Sasuke began to scream and thats when he felt a pair of hands grab his feet. Sasuke kicked up and down so the hands would let go of him it was of no use. Suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke felt another pair of hands grab him at the waist. Sasuke again tried to struggle free but it was of no use, the hands were locked onto him. Sasuke then saw light coming from the top of the sphere as it began to come down. As the sphere began to disappear Sasuke felt a sharp object on his back. The sphere was no completely gone and Sasuke was frozen feeling the sharp object on his back. Behind Sasuke was Hikaku who was smiling to no end.

"You do not insult anyone from my village. I hope you take that to heart ninja from Konoha." As Hikaku said this he jumped back towards Ada and Kushina. Sasuke was furious and was about to charge them but thats when Tsuande arrived.

"Sasuke step down, they are our visitors," screamed Tsunade. Sasuke turned to face her and deactivated his Sharingan.

"They assualted me and a chunin, visitors don't do this."

"Sasuke please let it be and let me take care of his. You may go now and thank you for your help."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and sighed as he walked away from everyone. Orochimare and Kabuto saw the incident with great interest and walked over to them. Orochimaru now next to Tsunade smiled and began to look at the three in the blue vests.

"Tsunade-hime nice to see you again," said a smirking Orochimaru. Tsunade gave him a look full of hate and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry for my ninjas actions and welcome to Konoha." Said Tsunade to the three standing before her.

"Thank you for welcoming us your wonderful village," said Kushina. Ada and Hikaku simply gave a nod to Tsunade. Tsunade then began to walk away from the main gate and motioned them to follow her. _"What luck do I have, I know who this woman is. Now that her village had been rebuilt and there is no use for hiding. She has come looking for her son and what the hell am I supposed to her. If tell her that he is dead and that the village hated him it will surely lead to war. Damn my luck. And if tell her about Nari and that he is treated the same. Oh Kami help me."_

"Do you think she recognizes you mother," asked Hikaku.

"I'm sure she does, why do you think she was nice to us."

"Mother did you see Orochimaru, I don't know if can keep my promises to you." Said Ada who was pouring out anger from all of his pours.

"Ada please you can't act rash, we must find your brother before first."

"He killed my father and I promised myself I would kill him."

"Ada please!"

Meanwhile back at the main gate Orochimaru and Kabuto were questioning the chunin guard.

"Who were those people just left," asked Orochimaru with great interest.

"U. Hikaku, U. Kushina and Fushidara Ada," replied the scared chunin. When Orochimaru heard the last name the chunin spoke, he quickly froze up. He motioned to Kabuto follow him away from the chunin.

"Fushidara that was the name of the Kaguya I killed was it not."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama it was you killed him five years ago. If I remember you killed him because he would not give you his son."

"So who does that make the other two people with him. Check your data cards at once."

Kabuto promptly did what he was asked and gave a Orochimaru and grim face. "It does not say from what country or village they come from. But it say they are all related, she the mother to both of them and they are half brothers. The younger one is only half Kaguya and they all have the bloodline **Darkness Sphere**. Its likely the younger one is the son of them man you killed."

"Kukuku, this will alter our plans to kill Tsunade. I must have the younger boy, I want him as my newest vessel. What is the age of the youngest."

"It does not say the age of the woman, the older brother is 26 and the youngest is 19."

"Perfect!"

"Oh, one more thing Orochimaru-sama. It says the older brother is a power smoke jutsu user. Have you ever heard of smoke jutsus."

"Don't worry so much Kabuto, all it means is that he will be a challenge."

Meanwhile at the border town:

The Amekage was now up and about and he was looking for Ketsuraku. He had been looking for Ketsuraku for about three hours now and still had no hope of finding him. He had also heard of the incident at the bar and became very worried. _"Ketsuraku where are you, please don't let it be you who killed those people at the bar. I know you have been struggling with the Kyubi but you must fight it don't let it consume you. Ketsuraku I can't find you and I must go to Konoha. I must go on without you, maybe I was wrong in making you come. It must have triggered emotions in you that you did not not want to be awaken. Forgive me Ketsuraku."_

The Amekage turned to the main gates of the town and began to walk away from the town.

Somewhere in the opposite direction from Konoha:

Ketsuraku was on the ground face first and he was covered in red demonic chakra. It was almost as if his body was in flames.

**"Yes now do this last thing and all your enemies will be killed. You will gain all the power you will have ever wanted."**

Ketsuraku began to pull on the seal that prevented the Kyubi from escaping or fully taking over him. And with a swift motion Ketsuraku tore more then half of the seal. All that remained of the seal was about one fourth of its original size.

Ketsuraku's body was now saking violently and he was letting out horrible screams.

**"You will now be the ulimate killing machine. You will not let anyone stop us. Your revenge is at hand."**

"Yes I will kill all who oppose me. Everyone will die, everyone will die."

**"Great now procede back the town where we were at before and show me your new found power."**

"I will not fail you master. Thank you for the power."

Well thats it for chapter 3 I hope all who read it liked it. Also thanks for all the hits and reviews, I'm glad you guys like my story. So please keep reviewing and reading. Also special thanks to Dakide for an idea he gave me and to Mangalover248. I was since I began to write the story going to introduce Naruto's mother but I didn't give her a name. Hehe, the newest chapter gave it to her for me. Anyways thanks for reading my story and thanks everyone. Oh one last thing before I forget. Hikaku means "hide" in Japanese. Fushidara Ada means "fast revenge" in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 4: Lost, Madness, Found**_

Ketsuraku was now at the main gates to the border town. He was emitting massive amounts of demonic chakra. His body was covered in his own blood from the result of having demonic chakra all over his body. Ketsuraku began to pull the cloth from his eyes, revealing blood coming out from them. Ketsuraku then quickly turned backwards as he did this his blood red eyes left a trail of chakra. Ketsuraku extended his hands out and red chakra spheres began to rotate around them.

The chakra spheres began to pull from his hands forming perfect chakra swords. Ketsuraku then turned around to face the border town again and gave a sinister smirk. His eyes began to glow even more red and in an instant he let out a massive flare of red light. The flare covered then entire town, from the town painful screams of pain could be heard. As his hands were still extended with the chakra swords coming from them he began to run into the town.

_Flashback:_

_"Do you love me Sakura-chan?"_

_"I love you Naruto, I will always be with you."_

People in the main street of the town all had there eyes covered and were standing about in disorientation. Ketsuraku now at the main street, he looked at all the people standing and smirked. He then at speeds that made him look like he was flying passed through the middle of the street. He moved this fast until he reached the end of street where he came to a complete stop. He then turned around to look at the people and retracted his chakra swords. The main street was now in complete and utter silence.

As Ketsuraku looked upon them,and thats when their bodies began to fall to the ground. Within seconds every single person was on the ground with blood pouring out them. Very quickly the street was covered in blood and Ketsuraku began to walk to the middle of it. Once Ketsuraku found himself in the middle of the street, he again began emit chakra from his hands. This time the chakra spheres he formed into blades that began to spin at incredible speeds. He then launched them in opposite directions and began to move his hands in all directions. The spinning blades began to go through every single building in and around the street. As Ketsuraku made his hand motions, his face remained the same it had a sinister smirk.

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura-chan do you mean that. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"Naruto please let us enjoy this moment, no need to think negative."_

As Ketsuraku's hand motions began to slow, the buildings around him either crashed to the ground or burst into flames. The main street of the border town was now a total war zone littered with dead bodies. The spinning chakra blades came back to Ketsuraku's hands and began to fade out. Ketsuraku quickly turned around and began to walk to the main gate of the border town. As he walked a dying man who had regained his sight saw him and made motions towards Ketsuraku.

"Why would you do this. What did we ever do to you," let the man out with his dying breaths. Ketsuraku at hearing the man stopped and turned to face the dying man. Ketsuraku then put his hand into his kunai holster and pulled out a kunai. The man's eyes widen at seeing this and then quickly covered his body with his hands. Ketsuraku smirked at the man and took a few steps towards him as he began to move his hand backwards.

"Please don't do this to me, I'm already dying have mercy I beg of you." Cried the dying man who was now coughing blood.

"You are in the way of my revenge," was all Ketsuraku said in a cold tone. Then with a quick motion Ketsuraku threw the kunai at the man. The kunai hit the man directly on the throat causing him to spit out blood. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground and it poured out its last amounts of blood. Ketsuraku simply turned around and kept on walking to the main gate of the border town. When Ketsuraku reached the main gate he collapsed to his knees and began to scream in agony. The blood coming from his eyes now seemed to be evaporating as if his eyes were burning.

_Flashback:_

_"Here Sakura-chan take this, its the necklace Tsunade gave to me. I want you to have it, its to show you how much I love you. Its my most precious possession."_

_"Naruto you are always nice to me, and thats why I love you. I don't know what you say other than thank you and that It will now be our most precious possession."_

**"Your body will eventually get used to the power you have now. Does it feel good what you did, the killing of innocent life. I could never kill with efficiency, you are truly a murderer."**

"But I never wanted to be a killer."

**"Then why do you always ask me for more power. And don't for a second think its me killing these people its all you. You have always wanted this so now just enjoy what you are."**

"You have corrupted me to no end, I'm no longer human. All I'm now is an animalistic murderer, who wishes to die."

**"But you wont die because there is still something for you to do. You still have to take your revenge on those who betrayed you. Plus you think I would let you die now, your body is more mine then yours."**

"See you are the killer, quit with your damn lies."

**"No I just give you power but you are the one who performs the actions murderer. Now quit crying and finish the job you are here to do."**

"...I will master but know this once our revenge is over. I'm going to get rid of you and thats a promise."

**"I hope for that day to come, you will show me how truly weak you are, you damn murderer."**

Konoha:

Sakura was walking into the hokage's office, he look on her face with that of pure sadness. As she was sitting down she heard something hit the floor. When she looked down at the floor her eyes widen, there on the floor was the necklace Naruto had given her. Sakura quickly reached for the neacklace and brought it close to her face. As she examined the necklace she noticed the something that made her start shedding tears. The fragment part of the necklace had a small fracture. Sakura was suddenly startled when Tsunade came into the office.

"Why are you crying Sakura what did the council do you." Said the hokage who had a sad face about her.

"Look at the necklace," said Sakura as she handed the necklace Tsunade. As Tsunade began to look over the necklace, she put a hand over her heart. Tsunade now too was shedding tears as she saw the fracture the fragment now carried. As she sat down she clutched her hand around the necklace and looked at Sakura with sadness.

"I'm sorry this has happen to the necklace but when I got here it fell off for no apparent reason." Said Sakura as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura, I think it was just a bad omen. All today for some reason I have had a bad feeling that something horrible has happened." Said Tsunade as she handed the necklace back to Sakura and she to wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know, I have also had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen. Tsunade-sama can you tell me about the exams you performed on Nari, is he going to be ok." Said Sakura with great interest in her eyes.

"He is fine Sakura, he is just a fragile little boy. Hehe, good thing he isn't like Naruto then he would be bruised up all the time."

At hearing this Sakura put her head down and slammed her hand on the desk. "He is going through what Naruto went through, people can't seem to change. They blame him like they used to blame Naruto."

"Sakura I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry. I'm just saying Nari is fragile."

"I know what you mean don't worry. It just seems ever since he got sick two years ago, he hasn't been the same. I pray to Kami he never gets sick again and I hope that sickness never returns."

"It wont ever return Sakura, Nari will always be ok with you around. I promise he will never be sick again, he will grow to be just like Naruto. Strong and brave."

Sakura got up from the chair and put both of her hands near her heart and looked at Tsunade. The look was that of mixed emotions sadness, hope, confusion and anxiety.

"Tsunade-sama promise me something, that if I'm not around for sometime you not let anything happen to Nari. I already lost Naruto, I can not afford to loose Nari, I would die if that happened.

"Sakura what brings this about, why are you saying this. What did the council do to you and Iruka, tell me now Sakura." Said Tsunade as rage build in her eyes.

"The council wants me to go on a mission with Sasuke away from Konoha for three years. We are to go to Snow Country to check up on something they said that is very disturbing. And that is all I was told about the mission," said Sakura with great anxiety.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk so hard it shattered the desk into thousands of little pieces. "What is wrong with them do they not see that you are a mother and can not leave your son. I bet the reason they are doing this is because they want you away from Nari. I will put a stop to his I will not allow it."

"You can't Tsunade-sama it has been made a decree, there is no way you can stop them."

"I can kill the bastards and tell me Sakura what happened to Iruka. With all the leaders arriving I haven't had the time to check up on him."

"They sentenced him to five years in prsion for the attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi."

Tsunade was engulfed in rage and began to pace around the office like a woman possessed. "Sakura please leave me alone, I need to be alone for awhile. I need to think over many things right now."

"Ok Tsunade-sama but please I beg you don't cause problems. Becareful."

As Sakura walked out the room Tsuande placed her head on the wall. Tears were flowing from eyes as if there wasa no end in sight. She venually began to hit her head against the wall to the point where she drew blood from it. _"Jiraiya why did you leave me, I don't know why I never noticed you. Jiraiya I miss you so much, If I could change things I would. I know with you here I could be strong enough to handle anything. Where are you Jiraiya, please forgive me for all the wrongs I have done to you."_

Back at the Border town:

The hand of Ketsuraku was going threw the limp body a man he had just killed. With a swift motion Ketsuraku sent the limp body flying with blood pouring from it. Ketsuraku walked some until he reached the middle of the town. He extended his hands away from him and began to form a chakra spheres on them. This time it was different the spheres turned into three blades on each hand. Once the blades were complete he began to run around the town at lightening fast speeds.

Within seconds buildings began to fall around the town and also some buildings were bursting into flames. It was a repeat of what he had done earlier only this it seemed to be a more massive scale. Everytime he went through a building other buildings also came down with it. His movements were so fast that he was leaving a trail of red chakra everytime he moved. They chakra radiating from him was so intense it was now buring the ground he moved on. All the blood around his body was also evaporating and so was the blood he stepped on. The intensity of the chakra was causing buildings to burn because of his touch.

Half of the once buzzling border was in flames now. And thats when Ketsuraku came to an abrupt stop, infront of him were ten man. All the ten man were holding swords and charged towards Ketsuraku. Ketsuraku simply smirked and he closed his eyes preparing to blind them. But his flare of bright red light never came instead he screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground holding his eyes. Ketsuraku sensing the man were right next him tried to call out more chakra in an attempt to push them away from him. As he called more chakra, the pain in his eyes became even greater causing him scream in agony. The man were confused by this and began to launched their weapons at Ketsuraku. Ketsuraku moved only on instinct but it was of no use three of the swords connected. He now had puncture wounds on both of his shoulders and on his thigh and the swords remained in him.

"Die you damn demon look at what you did to our town."

"You shall never be forgiven, we will kill you."

"For our friends and family kill the demon."

Ketsuraku was up to his feet and began to pull the swords out off him. As he pulled them out he let out painful screams that were deafening. The pain in his eyes was still very intense causing him to fall to one knee. Blood was now pouring from his eyes but it was no longer evaporating.

"I'll show you why they call me the Blinding Storm," said Ketsuraku in an animalistic voice.

When the man heard the name they began to look at each and took a few steps back. Ketsuraku took a few steps towards them when the pain in his eyes made him stop. _"Damn it what is wrong with them, I can no longer see the outline of things. I'm completely blind now, all I can do now is smell them out. Why can I not see the outline, why can I not see the out line."_

There was a spike in the chakra Ketsuraku was letting out, it was causing the ground to start melting. Ketsuraku then began to make handseals, when he finished making the handseals wind started to flow all around him. The wind was causing the chakra around him to take funnel shape. He then began to make chakra spheres on his hands that were spinning in a swirl. _"I haven't used the __**Rasengan**__ in years but I not use it like before. It will be part of the attack that gave me my name."_

The chakra and wind funnel began to expand away from Ketsuraku causing the man to ran for their lives. The funnel was now so immense that it was starting to hit the half of the town that was not in flames. Ketsuraku then started to put the two chakra spheres together and he did this very bright light began to show. And thats when it happened with out warning the to colliding sphere caused a flare as bright as the son. The flare went out in a wave in all directions causing the wind chakra funnel to fully engulf the rest of the town. The flare was causing everything it came in contact with to burst into flames. As the flames spread they came into contact with the funnel causing the funnel to turn into an intense funnel of flames.

When the attack was finally over the entire town was leveled there was nothing left but flames. Ketsuraku who was still recieving pain from his eyes let himself fall to the ground back first.

"THATS WHY THEY CALL ME BLINDING STORM," yelled Ketsuraku.

_Flashback:_

_The Amekage was laughing as he dodge Ketsuraku's attacks, he was trying everything he could to hit him but to no avail. _

_"Hey Ketsuraku, show me that move you tried to hit Pein with before." Said the smirking Amekage to a very tired Ketsuraku. Ketsuraku was very tired but did what he was told and began to form the Rasengan. The Amekage smiled at him and walked over to him._

_"Ketsuraku I think I can help you combined that jutsu with a special jutsu of mine."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I think once I have to you my special jutsu and you combine it with your jutsu it will be powerful beyond belief. But you will have to promise me one thing. You will not use the jutsu we creat to harm anyone who is innocent. You will only use it as a last resort."_

_"I promise, it will only be used for good."_

_"Very well Ketsuraku, shall we began the training."_

Remains of the border town:

**"I bet you are proud of yourself, you just most likely killed over ten thousand people. You damn murderer, are you proud of yourself."**

"Yes."

**"See what did I tell you, you would become stronger. But you are still not strong enough to kill Sasuke. You never will be."**

"I will be I just proved that with what happened to this town."

**"I'm glad you admit the liking of killing people. So what are you going to do to show me you are stronger then Sasuke."**

"I'm going to Konoha and burn it to the ground and also I'm going to kill Sasuke." Ketsuraku got up and with his sense of smell he figured out which way it was to Konoha. He set off towards Konoha and blinding speeds. _"I'll be in Konoha within three hours at the rate I'm going to be traveling."_

"Fox why can't I see the outline of things anymore."

**"You damn weakling its because you used to much of my chakra. Because you are weak I don't know if you will ever get that back."**

"Well it wont matter I'm strong enough without it."

**"No Sasuke is going to kill you with out it. Now you are even weaker you are crippled." **The smirking Kyubi laughed hysterically as he went further back into his cage. _**"I hope he never realizes I'm causing these problems with his eyes. This is to make him a more efficient killing machine."**_

Back in Konoha:

"Kabuto we are breaking of our deal with Sasuke." Said Orochimaru as he walked around a table that had all kids off medicine and poison bottles.

"Why is that Orochimaru-sama, do we really want them as our enemies."

"It does not matter if we get them as enemies, aslong as I get that half Kaguya boy. With powers of the Darkness Sphere bloodline the Sharingan would not be able to harm me. And we also have our ninjas waiting in hiding for my signal."

"I see then we must prepare to be able to take out tomorrow, when the first meeting takes place."

"Yes Kabuto we will make sure of that at all costs. That boy must be mine."

Meanwhile in a hotel room on the other side of Konoha Kushina and Hikaku were waiting for Ada to arrive with their ramen. He had gone out earlier tot he local ramen shop to get them their favorite food.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," said a very worried Kushina.

"He probably decided to eat there and then bring us our food." Said Hikaku as he noticed his moms anxiety.

"I'm sure you are right," answered Kushina with a slight smile.

"So when are we going to confront the hokage about my brother." Said Hikaku in a very stern voice.

"Tomorrow at the meeting," said Kushina with an enormous smile.

"I wonder if she will find it fun, cause I know we will. I bet she will be all scared."

"Hikaku you truly are an Uzumaki you find fun in anything," said a now laughing Kushina.

Meanwhile at the ramen shop Ada was eating away at his ramen. When he noticed two people enter the shop one with grey hair and one was paled face. His chakra spiked and he grabbed both of his swords.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Back at he hotel Kushina and Hikaku felt the spike of chakra.

"Ada my son what are you doing," said Kushina as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Orochimaru I assume, we must go find Ada," said Hikaku as he reached for the window.

Back at the ramen shop Ada was now face to face with Orochimaru and Kabuto. He had a bone sword in each hand and was smirking at them.

"I'm going to kill you right here for what you did to my father," screamed Ada.

"My, oh my, please don't hurt us," said a laughing Orochimaru.

Ada launched himself at Orochimaru only to be stopped in his tracks.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** successful."

Well thats it for chapter four hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for all the reviews and hits. I hope you all continue to read and review my story. I think this chapter was abit dark but its all part of he story redemption and revenge etc... Anyways thanks for reading and now I'm going to introduce something new the story. A few sentences that belong to the story but don't go into the chapter. They will be part of he story but will make sense in the future.

"The village was fallen we now control more then half of the country."

"Good, now we must turn our attention to the young kage's village."

"Will you ever go back to the place that destroyed you?"

"When the time comes I will destroy it. That place is like a spawn of hell."

"At your old age I'm amazed at how strong you still are. Your reputation procedes you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 5: Death, Blossoms and Kitsunes**_

Ada turned to look at the man who had placed him in a jutsu. The man was tall and had black hair, had a jounin vest and was smoking a cigarette. Ada pointed his hand towards the man and bones began to come out of the tips. Orochimaru and Kabuto were just staring with a smirk on their faces but Orochimaru did have his Kusunagi protruding from his mouth. Ada was shocked that all of the sudden he could not control his hand as it began to retract to his side. Orochimaru began to walk closer to Ada and thats when a large man in a semi samurai outfit got in between them. Kabuto quickly pulled a kunai from his kunai holster and got into a throwing position.

Orochimaru launched himself at the large man and Kabuto quickly fired his kunai at the man holding Ada. The man seeing the kunai coming at him had to release Ada from his jutsu so he could dodge the incoming kunai. The large man did not move from Orochimaru's way and barely managed to block the kusunagi with a kunai. Ada felt that he was now free and quickly jumped on a railing which was on the ceiling. Ada extended both of his hands towards the four shinobi and began to fire bone bullets from them.

"SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF THE WAY," screamed the large man.

"Chouji quickly go and get back up, we can't handle this," stated Shikamaru who by now had lost his cigarette.

Chouji hesitantly looked at Shikamaru, but with a rather sad face turned around and did what he was told. The rain of bone bullets was still coming from Ada, when he noticed Orochimaru had retracted his kusunagi. Orochimaru now had his large tongue sticking out and was now looking straight at Ada.

"Kabuto go after the Konoha ninja leave the half Kaguya boy to me." Said Orochimaru as saliva ran down from tongue.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto as he launched himself at Shikamaru.

Ada was now beyond frustrated and quickly stopped his bone bullet barrage. He quickly reached for both of his bone swords and prepared to launch himself at Orochimaru. _"Damn these guys are stronger then I thought. I have to keep an eye on the Konoha ninja he can be killed by this man. I will not let him kill anyone else."_

Without warning Ada launched himself at Orchimaru with both of his bone swords pointing forward. Orochimaru smirked when he saw this and quickly jumped in the air causing Ada to completely miss him. As Ada landed he stumbled with the force of his landing, this was the opening Orochimaru needed. Orochimaru quickly fired his tongue at Ada, the tongue wrapped around Ada's right leg. With a massive thrust backwards Orochimaru sent Ada flying against a wall causing him to loose both of his swords in the process. Ada was now the ground and was not moving, on the other side of the building Kabuto now had Shikamaru pinned down.

"Kabuto quickly kill him, so we can get the boy and leave," said a rather calm Orochimaru.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," was all Kabuto was able to say when he noticed the entire building was engulfed in darkness.

"Quickly Kabuto kill him, don't worry about the darkness sphere," screamed Orochimaru. Kabuto who could only hear his master, did as he was told and began to thrust down on Shikamaru. But the strike never came Kabuto's hand was stopped half way and was being crushed by another hand. Kabuto was quickly flung away from Shikamaru and Shikamaru was picked up by the same hand. The darkness sphere now began to recede, revealing Kabuto half way through a wall and Ada holding up Shikamaru. Orochimaru not liking what was going, so began to make handseals and when he was finished he smirked at Ada. Ada quickly recognized the handseals and threw Shikmaru out of the way as he jumpe into the air.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**"

With a quick motion Orochimaru released many fireballs aimed directly at Ada. As the fireballs were coming at Ada he failed to notice that Orochimaru had thrown a kunai in between the fireballs. Ada quickly began to dodge the fireballs and also made a bone spear from his arm and aimed it at Orochimaru. As Ada was now dodging the last of the fireballs, he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. The kunai had struck Ada on the shouler causing him to drop the bone spear because of the pain. Ada quickly reached for the kunai and began to pull it out, this gave Orochimaru the opening he needed.

"Silly boy, you were never a match for me. Now you will be lucky I don't kill you like I did your father, you will be my next vessel." Said Orochimaru as he continued to salivate towards the hurting Ada.

Ada by now had pulled the kunai from his shoulder but something was wrong. He quickly fell to his knees and was begining to pass out. Orochimaru was now walking directly towards Ada and thats when Shikamaru got infront of Ada. He had a kunai out and ready to attack Orochimaru, on the other side Kabuto was now out of the wall. Orochimaru saw this and motioned at Kabuto and they both launched both of themselves at Shikamaru. Kabuto threw kunai at Shikamaru and Orochimaru launched his tongue at Shikamaru. Shikamaru threw his kunai towards Orochimaru but the snake quickly dodged it. Shikamaru then began to flip backwards away from the kunai Kabuto had thrown. And then without warning Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Shikamaru's leg and smashed against the floor. Shikamaru was now out of it, when Shikamaru flew into him thrusting his kusunagi into Shikamaru's stomach.

Shikamaru screamed in pain as blood poured from his stomach and also blood begin to come out from his mouth. In a swift motion Orochimaru pulled the kusunagi out of Shikamaru sending flying against a table.

"Kabuto get the boy he should be paralyzed by now," said a calm Orochimaru.

Kabuto quickly listened headed towards Ada, when leaned over to pick up Ada two kunai came flying passed him. Orochimaru and Kabuto and Kabuto were startled to see who had thrown the kunai, there infront of them was the Amekage. The old kage was in a fighting pose and had a kunai in each hand. Orochimaru motioned Kabuto to come to him and they both got into fighting poses and face the Amekage.

"Longtime no see Ranpu-sama," said a smirking Orochimaru.

"Its never good to see you Orochimaru, you are a scar on the face of the land." Said the Amekage as he launched himself towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru never moved away from the incoming Amekage. Orochimaru took the full force of the blow the Amekage gave him. The Amekage drove both kunai into Orochimaru, but blood or screams of pain never came, the snake simply begin to mealt away. Kabuto rushed at the Amekage swinging his kunai at him. Kabuto now had the Amekage cornered, when Kabuto began to make handseals. Suddenly out nowhere hands sprung from the ground and grabbed the Amekage. The Amekage was now stuck to the ground he tried to break free but he could not budge from the hold.

"Now you die," said the smirking Kabuto.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**"

A great explosion of wind came crashing against the old kage, causing everything behind him to be leveled. The Amekage's skin also began to bleed because of the speed of the wind it ripped his clothing an skin. The hands now holding the old kage began to lift him up and threw him at Kabuto. As the body of the Amekage was in the air, Kabuto appeared above him and kicked him to the ground head first. Orochimaru was out of the ground and had his kusunagi coming out of his mouth and turne to face Ada.

"Ranpu-sama you seem weaker in your old age, you disappoint me." Said Orochimaru as he began to take steps towards Ada.

The Amekage who was still on the ground began to lift himself up, revealing a bleeding and bruised face. Kabuto drew chakra to his hands and charged towards Ada with reckless intent. The Amekage saw this and also charge towards Ada, in orer to protect him.

"Orochimaru, you and your underling are pure cowards," screamed the Amekage.

"Are you going to protect this boy Ranpu-sama, if you don't he is going to die." Orochimaru said this as he was now in utter flight towards Ada who was now collapse on the ground. Ada's eyes widen when he saw Orochimaru coming at him but as much as he tried to move he couldn't he was paralyzed. Then there was complete silence the only thing that coul have been making was noise was the blood dripping from the stomach of the Amekage. The Amekage had sacrificed himself in order to protect Ada and in the process Orochimaru had burrowed the kusunagi into him. The Amekage was now in utter pain and also began to feel the effects of blood loss.

"Why did you save me old man," said a rather shocked Ada.

The Amekage turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "The defenseless should never be killed, plus I see promise in you boy."

"Kukuku, how touching Ranpu too bad I never intended to kill the boy. It was all a ploy to get you to sacrifice yourself, there was no nee to fight you. That is the weakness of the kind hearted, you value life." Said Orochimaru as he swiftly thrusted his kusunagi to the left competely cutting through the Amekage. The Amekage was now bleeing profusely and was one the ground with a cut going from his mid stomach all the way to his left side. As Orochimaru retracted his kusunagi, he drew his tongue out and gave a lick to Ada's wound.

"I have now tasted you boy, soon we will be one." Said Orochimaru in a sinister voice. Ada was now confused and almost completely terrified at the actions of Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly motioned Kabuto to pick up Ada, when kunai came flying at them.

"OROCHIMARU BACK AWAY FROM MY SON," screamed Kushina.

"Well look who it is dear old Kushina. I see you came to the village meetings. I don't know why you did, are you feeling guilty for leaving your son behind all those years back. Feeling guilty are we. Well I have a secret to tell you, you are no better then this village. You left your son behind and so did they, kukuku." Said Orochimaru with a sinister smile across his face.

"Shut up Orochimaru, now get the hell away from my son before I kill you. You took my husband from me, I will not let you take away my son from me." Said Kushina with rage building all over her body.

"Kukuku, well I guess you win this round. I sense Konoha shinobi coming, but I will have your son. Oh and one more thing before I leave ask Tsunade why Konoha let your precious Naruto-kun die." And with that being said Orochimaru and Kabuto began to melt into the ground.

Kushina quickly ran over to Ada and embraced him in her hands. Hikaku ran over to Shikamaru and to the Amekage and began to try to help them.

"Mother I'm so sorry," said a tearful Ada.

"Don't worry Ada it will all be ok soon," said Kushina who could no longer hold her tears back. _"What he said to me could be true Naruto can be dead. What I did those years back was for the best, he would have been killed if I would have taken him to Whirlpool. He carries the lineage of the Yamikaze, that name alone would make people enemies of him instantly. My son you can not be dead."_

"Mother do not worry what Orochimaru said can not me true," said Hikaku in a mild tone.

Suddenly Konoha shinobi began to arrive at the scene. Chouji was infront of them all and quickly ran over to his friend Shikamaru. A medinin also ran over to Shikamaru and began to treat him. Sakura and Tsunade also arrived at the scene with other shinboi. Sakura quickly rushed over to the dying Amekage and began to try to save him. Tsunade walked over to Ada and began try help him but was cut of by Hikaku and Kushina. Tsunade was startled to say the least by their actions.

"I will not let you treat my son, unless you can promise no harm will come to him." Said a rather stern Kushina who had fury in her eyes.

"I promise no harm will come of him, just let me treat him." Said Tsunade in a pleading voice.

"Very well."

"Konoha has a habit of showing up late to things don't they. Whirlpool whouldn't have suffered if not for Konoha's slowness." Said a smirking Hikaku.

Tsunade quickly went over to Ada began to treat him. Sakura was trying her best to save the Amekage but her efforts were to no avail. The old kage was passing and with his last ounces of life he motione Sakura to come closer to him.

"Please listen to me young lady, if a man comes here by the name of Ketsuraku. Please at all costs tell him to forget about revenge." And those were the last words of the Amekage.

Sakura quickly got up and turned to look at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama the Amekage has passed away."

"NANI! Quickly get the rest to the hospital, I must go to the council. We must cancel the village meetings." Said Tsunade, as she got up Kushina place a firm hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"We must talk about my son, I want to see him."

At hearing Kushina utter those words Tsunade came to a complete stand still.

Two hours later at the gates to Konoha:

Ketsuraku stood at the gates and was now wearing a hunter nins mask. All the cuts and blood that were on his body were completely gone. He now began to walk towards the chunin guarding the gates.

**"Our revenge is at hand are you ready to kill everyone here."**

"Yes I'm ready to kill everyone but not just yet. First we will go in and scout. Plus I must go to my old apartment and collect something I left behind, thats very important to me.

**"Are you wanting to get that damn picture she gave you. I see you are still weak you still love her and here I thought you wanted to kill her."**

"Thats not it, shut the hell up. I will kill her, she betrayed me after all remember."

**"Well don't forget our goals and plans. You must not fail us remember, you are a killer and now you must kill them all. Like you said they did betrayed you, never forget it."**

"I know what I must do to accomplish our goals."

**"I hope the hunter nins mask will help us. It was killing the hunter nin was it not but did you have to decapitate him."**

"Well he wouldn't have given me the mask, if I hadn't cut his head off."

**"Like I said you are a damn killer and you loved it. You enjoy every minute that you kill people."**

_Flashback:_

_"Why are you following me," screamed the hunter nin at Ketsuraku._

_"I need your mask now let me have it," Ketsuraku simply said._

_"Over my dead body, will you ever have it."_

_"Very well its your choice."_

_Ketsuraku was quickly behind the hunter nin who was shocked at how fast Ketsuraku was. Ketsuraku soon was shocked that he coul again see the outlines of people. And the sudden lapse of concentration from Ketsuraku gave the hunter nin the opening he needed. The hunter nin jumped into the air and quickly three kunai at Ketsuraku, only to have the kunai completely miss. Ketsuraku's movement wast to fast for the kunai, and by now had a chakra sword formed on his hand._

_"I'll ask you one more time hunter nin give me your mask."_

_"Like I said before over my dead body."_

_"Then you choose to die," screamed as he charged the hunter nin. Before the hunter nin could react Ketsuraku was behind him and with a swift motion of his hand he cut off the hunter nin's head off. The lifeless body and the head landed on the ground besides Ketsuraku, who was smirking. Ketsuraku then simply went to the head an removed mask which was covered in blood. The body was also pouring out blood which Ketsuraku was stepping on. Ketsuraku then simply put the blood soaked mask over his face and continued to walk towards Konoha._

The Hokage Tower:

"Kushina could you please sit down," said a rather nervous Tsunade.

"No I will not sit down, all I have asked you is to tell me where my son is or what has happened to him."

"You see this very difficult for me to say," Tsunade was now crying.

"So are you not going to tell me and don't cry I never liked crying."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your son Naruto fell in battle." Tsunade could now barely control her emotions, she was almost to her knees.

Kushina did not respond to Tsunade she simply kept looking at the ground for what seemed to be hours. _"I'm so sorry my son, what I did to try to protect ended up costing you your life. I know now that I will never be able to ask you person for your forgiveness. An for that I'm truly sorry my dear son."_

"Tsunade, my other sons and I will want to go to his grave. Or to your monument where you honor the names of those fallen in combat."

Tsunade was frozen by the question Kushina asked and simply looked down.

"Well can you tell me where they are located in your village."

"I'm sorry Kushina but he does not have a grave and his name was not put on the monument."

"I see, you dishonor his father and him to no ends. So what Orochimaru said was true you let him die."

"No I loved the boy but the council would not let me give him a grave or let me put his name on the monument."

"Weakling!"

"Do you have no heart, why have you not shed any tears for your son. Did you not love him."

"Do you not think I hate myself, I would like to kill myself. I was the reason my son died I left him here. But I will not cry yet, I will do that once I find out who killed him. And before I leave, know this Tsunade if I find out Konoha had to do anything with his death. It will lead to war."

Tsunade's eyes widen when she heard the words Kushina spoke.

Konoha Main Gate:

Sakura and Nari were walking towards the main gate. Sakura even though being a high positioned ninja, still routinely picked up the gate reports for Tsunade. As she and Nari continued to walk, someone caught her eye, it was Ketsuraku who was standing with a chunin guard.

"Whats your name and where are you from," aske the chunin. Sakura and Nari were now next to them.

"My name is Bouchi and I'm from Amegakure, I'm here to report to my kage."

"Very well your papers do check out, but there is some news you might want to hear from our hokage." Said the chunin who was now very nervous.

"Hmm, very well I suppose I can do that but first could you get someone to help me find some apartments. I lived in Konoha for awhile when I was younger and would like to see them again."

"I'm sure we can help you with that sir, the ninja behind you could help you. Isn't that right Sa..." The Chunin never finished his words, the reason being Nari screamed.

"MOMMY I WANT TO GO HOME SO YOU CAN MAKE ME RAMEN!."

Sakura gave a small stare and padded the back of his head. " Nari settle down and yes I'm sure I can help Mr. Bouchi find his old apartment."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all Mr. Bouchi, we here in Konoha like to make our guests feel welcomed." Said Sakura with great enthusiasm. _"I wonder how Tsunade-sama is going to tell him that the Amekage is dead. Konoha does not nee anymore problems, Kami I hope this guy is not violent."_

Ketsuraku's mind:

**"Something seems familiar about this woman. Its almost as if we have met her before."**

"Do you think its Sakura, she does have pink hair after all. I don't remember anyone else in Konoha having pink hair. But her kid does not have black hair so its most likely not her. Sakura would be with Sasuke and I'm sure they would have kids looking like Uchihas."

**"I suppose you are right, but there is something about her that just seems familiar."**

The streets of Konoha:

"Mr. Bouchi where did you used to live in Konoha. And If I may ask why do you want to see your old apartment." Asked Sakura in a very polite manner.

"Well I used to live in the rundown section of the village, the builing was a mess. And the reason I want to see the apartment, is in hope to find something very valuble to me."

"Oh then I'm sure we can find it, Nari and I live in that section of the village."

They continued to walk to the rundown section of the village and by now Nari was getting frustrated.

"Mommy, I can see our apartment, could you please tell Mr. Bouchi if he can wait while you make me some ramen." Said an almost hysterical Nari.

"I'm sorry about him Mr. Bouchi but would it be a problem if I took to our apartment to make him ramen."

"No not at all, I happen to like ramen," said Ketsuraku with a smile behind his mask.

"That building over there is our apartment," said Sakura as she pointed at the apartment.

"Hmm, that apartment looks like my old apartment," said Ketsuraku in an almost nervoud manner. _"This woman lives in my old apartment, what are the odds of someone living in it."_

"Thats strange Mr. Bouchi I only remember one person living in the apartment before us. Hehe, I guess you must be abit older then me then." Sakura said this as they entered the apartment. Sakura and Nari quickly went to the kitchen and Ketsuraku stayed in the living room.

"Make yourself at home Mr. Bouchi," screamed Sakura from the Kitchen.

"Thank you."

Ketsuraku was now looking around the living room when something caught his eye. He walked over to it and there before him was the picture he was looking for. _"Is this woman Sakura, she has to be, why else would she have this picture. I guess I should find out if this is her and if she is I will deal with her."_

"Excuse me ma'am what did you say your name was," screamed Ketsuraku from the living room.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Well thats it for chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for all the reviews and hits, I'm glad so many people enjoying my story. Well what a chapter so many questions, what will Naruto do when he finds out the Amekage is dead. Will he blame Konoha and maybe later in the story Kushina vs. Tsunade? And what an ending to the chapter I think. Well thank you again for reading, and again I'm a write a few sentences that go with story but have nothing to do with the chapter. Oh and before I forget "Ranpu" means "light" in Japanese.

"Do you think the young Kage will put up much resistance?"

"I don't know but I hear he is quite strong."

"Well after we take him out, we will unleash hell on the world."

"Hey old man are you ready to unleash the hell, you promised us."

"I can't wait for that day to come."

"Now prepare yourselves, this is a big village and it has strong shinobies."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 6: The Pain of a Wounded Heart!**_

_Flashback, Ketsuraku's Mind:_

_A team from Konoha stood near a blood red river that was littered with dead bodies. The team composed of four members was bloodied and tired they had been fighting for hours. The battle they fought had been won by Konoha, they were fighting forces from Kumogakure. But Konoha had also suffered heavy loses, many of the dead bodies were Konoha shinobies. The squad had now begun to move away from the river when the ground around them began to shake violently. As the ground began to tear apart and crumble beneath them, a massive snake began to protrude from it. The tired squad quickly moved away from the massive snake and appearing on top of the snake were Orochimaru and Kabuto._

_"Kukuku, hello Naruto-kun sorry not to bring Sasuke along with us. You are not ready to see him but in due time he return to finish what he started. But in the meantime Kabuto and I will kill you. Kukuku, I see that Konoha won the battle against Kumo, I guess I have to try harder next time to get more villages against Konoha." Orochimaru said this with a sadistic smile that could have made most people cringe in fear or disgust._

_"OROCHIMARU, I'll KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH." Screamed Naruto as began to let the Kyubi take over his body. His fellow squad members stood in awe as Naruto was pouring out large amounts of red chakra from his body. But one of the members put her hand over her mouth and began to shed tears. _

_"Naruto please don't let it take over, please be strong."_

_"It will be ok Sakura-chan, we have to kill him to get Sasuke back." Said Naruto as he was preparing to launch an attack against Orochimaru and the massive snake._

_"Naruto don't," begged Sakura as she made her way over to Naruto. When she got to him she put her hands around him and squeezed tightly. Naruto was trying to push her off him but it was to no avail Sakura's hold was unrelenting. Sakura's head was leaning against Naruto's chest with tears still pouring from her eyes. Sakura by now was trying move her head, so that she and Naruto would be eye to eye. Naruto on the otherhand was not letting her but Sakura finaly managed to push through. They were now eye to eye, blood red slitted eyes to teary, glossy green eyes. Their eyes were now fixated on each other, it was almost as if the two were looking into each others soul. _

_"Naruto why must you always endanger yourself, you don't have to use that power."_

_"Sakura its the only way to get Sasuke back. Do you not remember he is someone precious to us. I'm not just doing this for me, Konoha, or anyone else. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it even if it kills me."_

_"I don't care about the promise anymore Naruto, I only are about you being ok. Just don't use that power, we can fight him with out that power." Said Sakura as squeezed harder onto Naruto, their hearts were now in unison. Their hearts were pulsating as if they had become one, their souls were becoming one. At that moment in time they both felt something for one another and that was pure and utter love. The love that people who would do anything for each other share, a love that never faints. Naruto was now loosing the Kyubi aura about him, his eyes were becoming blue again. Sakura noticed this and smiled like no other, even more tears came down from her eyes. Sakura had done what no one before could do, she stopped Naruto from becoming the Kyubi. Sakura was filled completely with joy, as was Naruto who was now smiling._

_"How beautiful, what a moment you two are sharing, who would have thought it. Now Naruto-kun let me show you how truly weak you are. I will show you pain like you have never felt before." Said Orichimaru as he and the snake were moving towards Sakura and Naruto. _

_"Quickly Sakura move with the others, you and Hinata get to work on Shino's hands. We will need him able to use them for this fight, make it quick. I will hold off them two and the snake aslong as I can, now go." Naruto moved Sakura out of the way and he rushed towards the incoming snake. Sakura quickly headed towards Hinata and Shino, they began to run towards a tree near them. Naruto unsheathed his ANBU sword and jumped into the air, with his sword pointed at Orochimaru. Kabuto quickly jumped of the snake and came flying at Naruto with kunai in hand. Naruto and Kabuto met head on, Naruto swung his sword widely at Kabuto. _

_"Silly Naruto you figured that with a sword you could hit my kunai." Said a smirking Kabuto as Naruto was now heading towards the ground. Kabuto had managed to land a hit on Naruto with his kunai, Naruto was now bleeding from his left hand. The cut had caused Naruto to drop his sword when he landed on the ground._

_"Damn you Kabuto, I will show you the power of my Rasengan again." Said Naruto as he started to make handseals._

_**"**__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

_Roared Naruto as hundreds of Narutos appeard around and also around the snake. Naruto without warning motioned to one of his clones to follow him. The other clones immediately launched themselves at Kabuto, while Naruto and his lone clone flew up at Orochimaru. Within seconds hundreds of Narutos were fighting Kabuto, they had the upperhand on him. Naruto landed on top of them snake and was now face to face with Orochimaru. The bunshin landed next to Naruto and immediately began to form chakra on Naruto's hand._

_"Poor little Naruto-kun thinking he is going to hurt me with the Rasengan. I suppose its time I get my hands a little dirty, don't you think." Orochimaru said this as Naruto was charging at him with Rasengan in hand. Orochimaru just kept smirking at Naruto who was now within feet of Orochimaru._

_"NOW YOU DIE OROCHIMARU," screamed Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan crushed into Orochimaru, casuing him to scream in pain. Orochimaru's body never moved once it had been impacted. Without warning Orochimaru's body began to turn into snakes, that latched themselves around Naruto. Naruto was stuck and also wincing in pain as the snakes bit him and let their venom flow into him. Behind Naruto a form started to take place, it was Orochimaru who had hiw Kusunagi protruding from his mouth. With a quick motion Orochimaru launched himself at Naruto with the kusunagi aimed directly at Naruto._

_"Now time to die Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru with laughter in his voice. Naruto let out a very painful scream as the kusunagi cut through his shoulder. The blade went directly across Naruto's shoulder coming out the other side. The snakes on Naruto began to bite around the wounds Naruto had recieved, causing venom to flow even quicker into him. The smallers began melt away into the larger snake leaving Naruto hanging from the kusunagi. All Naruto's body was covered in blood now and his shoulder wound was pouring blood. Also Naruto was slowly slipping away the snakes venom was taking effect, he was having trouble breathing now. _

_"I'm going to kill you thats a promise," said the fading Naruto._

_"Aww, my dear Naruto-kun you are in no position to be making empty threats like that. You are about to die Naruto-kun, the irony I could kill the son and not the father. I guess I will have to disappoint Sasuke-kun by telling him I killed you. So weak you are Naruto-kun, nothing like your father. Said Orochimaru as he began to retract the kusunagi from Naruto's shoulder._

_"I'm not dead yet Orochimaru and all promises I make I complete never forget that. Orochimaru you have been a thorn on our side for the longest time but no longer I will kill you. I'am the light that will vanquish the darkness that you are."_

_"I can never be vanquished Naruto-kun, you are to weak to vanquich a darkness such as me." As Orochimaru said this he flung Naruto into the air, causing Naruto to let out a painful scream. As Naruto's almost comatose body was falling it began to be covered by small black bugs. The bugs were making a cushion for Naruto and also started to take him towards the man controlling the bugs, Shino. Orochimaru noticed this and launched himself towards Naruto with his kusunagi aimed directly at Naruto._

_"NOW TIME TO DIE NARUTO-KUN ONCE AND FOR ALL," said Orchimaru. As Orochimaru got closer to Naruto, kunai came flying towards Orochimaru, he quickly dodge them. Looking below Orochimaru noticed Sakura and Hinata directly below him. Kabuto was still trying to fight of all of the bunshins Naruto had made. Kabuto was now wearing down the bunshins Naruto had made were stronger then usual, he seemed to add more chakra to them._

_"If it isn't Sakura and the Hyuga heir Hinata, I suppose you two want to die aswell. Very well I shall kill you, like I will kill Naruto."_

_"Shut up Orochimaru you are killing no one today, the only one thats going to die is you Orochimaru." Screamed Sakura as she launched herself at Orochimaru who by now had landed on the ground near her. Sakura was in a rage as she was flying towards Orochimaru and never noticed Kabuto coming at her. Kabuto quickly landed a kunai strike to Sakura cutting her across the back causing her to crashing into the ground. Hinata rushed over to her only to be stopped half way by snakes that flew at her from the ground. The snakes seemed to be coming from Orochimaru's feet and began to attack Hinata managing to land a bite on her leg._

_"Seems we got them all under control Orochimaru-sama. Sakura and Hinata will no longer be trouble for us and the Aburame is no match for us." Said Kabuto as he made his way towards Shino and Naruto. Orochimaru motioned the snake and then quickly the snake turned and launched itself at Naruto and Shino. Shino fired his bug at the incoming snake, the bugs began to make a wall. Kabuto threw kunai at Shino causing him to dodge and move away from Naruto. This was the opening the snake needed as ir crashed into the wall of bugs casuing them to disperse._

_"N-naruto-kun."_

_"Damn it not this way," screamed Shino as he was dodging kunai strikes from Kabuto._

_"I will not let them harm you anymore Naruto," cried Sakura as she was begining to stand up._

_The snake was about to strike Naruto but the strike never came it was blocked. As the dust created by the snake cleared Naruto looked up and was shocked to see what he saw. There right infront of him was Sakura holding the snake back, the snake had struck her back. Sakura was in complete and utter pain and she was also bleeding from her back. She had a massive wound on her back from the strike but she was able to still stand. Orochimaru saw Konoha reinforcements coming and motioned Kabuto to follow him. They both jumped onto the snake and the snake began to sink into the ground. Naruto looked in horror as he saw Sakura fall to the ground wincing in pain._

_"Why Sakura-chan why would you risk yourself like that," asked Naruto._

_"Because I protect those precious to me and I love you Naruto," said Sakura as she passed out._

_"Thank you Sakura-chan and I also love the one most precious to me," said a tearful Naruto._

Present:

**"You must kill her, she hurt you in the past, killing her is part of our revenge. Do not let your thoughts cloud your judgement."**

"Damn you I know what I must do, the past is the past. I will show her the pain she showed me."

**"Very well see that you don't forget then, I sense your are letting emotions control you. Emotions I haven't sensed in a longtime, I sense love in you."**

"Shut the hell up you damned demon, you and I know that emotion in no longer within me. This will be my doing not yours do not interfere with the process."

**"Don't threaten me, you know I can control you at anytime I choose to do so. Remember murderer, you are a killer, and when we kill, its all you. You damned murder do not try to act like a saint now."**

"I know master but please let me do this my way. Please let me do this my way, I have to see how things go."

**"Very well murderer don't let me down then."**

Ketsuraku started to walk towards the kitchen where Sakura and Nari were located. His body was trembling and also aweating at the same time. Ketsuraku had so many emotions running through his mind at that point in time. He stopped himself when he heard Sakura speak to him from the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Mr. Bouchi ever sine I said my name you became very quiet. Do you not like my name and what is your complete name if you don't mind me asking."

Ketsuraku now continued to walk towards the kitchen with a smile behind his mask. "I guess you deserve to know my name Ms. Haruno most people call me Ketsuraku Bouchi, the blinding storm from Amegakure. But long ago I was known by another name when I lived in Konoha but I suppose that name should stay in the past." Ketsuraku said this with a grin behind his mask that almost appeared to be a sadistic one.

_"Kami, this is the man the Amekage told me about I don't believe my luck. Should I tell him about the death of the Amekage, no I should let Tsunade-sama tell him. But I think I will ask him about the revenge the Amekage spoke of." _Sakura now moved to sit next to Nari and smiled at him. "So Ketsuraku is your name thats a very nice name. So Ketsuraku if you don't mind me asking this question I have been wanting to ask another shinobi this question and might aswell ask you. What do you think of revenge, do you think people should revenge. Do you think they should persue it even if it kills them or it hurts people close to them. As for me I want revenge on the people who took someone very precious to me long ago. I haven't found them yet but one day I will and I will make them pay. My son will know who they are aswell, he will know who took his father away from us."

_"Why would should ask me this question does she know who I'am already. She is seeking revenge aswell, is seeking revenge on Sasuke and those who caused me pain in the past. No, no, she is seeking revenge on someone who harmed Sasuke in the past. Sasuke was her true love afterall, damn this to hell whats wrong with me." _Ketsuraku had now finally entered the kitchen and walked towards a chair on the opposite side of Sakura. "As for revenge I think you should only seek it when you have been harmed by someone without any remorse. I seek revenge aswell, I was harmed along time go by the people I loved the most. I will get my revenge even if it kills me, no one deserves to be betrayed like I was."

_"So he does seek revenge and I get the distinct feeling that he seeks it because someone harmed and they belong to Konoha. But he did say that he had another name when he lived in Konoha so he doesn't want people to know who he is. I have to persue this and find out his real name, Konoha does not need anymore problems." _Sakura turned to look at Ketsuraku and gave him a faint smile. "Why don't you take off your mask Mr. Bouchi, I would like to see the face behind the mask. And Mr. Bouchi can you please tell me what was your name when you lived in Konoha. I'm interested to know if I know any of your reletives."

The room began to be filled with a demonic aura that made Sakura cringe. Sakura and Nari were staring Ketsuraku as he was now standing and putting his hand over his mask. Ketsuraku was clinching his other hand with such intensity that it drew blood from it. Sakura noticed this and put a hand over her mouth and began to get nervous.

"Mr. Bouchi I'm sorry for asking those questions please calm down. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, so please calm down. We are all friends here we were just wanting to know each other." Said Sakura as she also began to stand up and face Ketsuraku. Ketsuraku had now removed enough of his mask to reveal his sadistic smile to Sakura and Nari.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Danzou and Sasuke sat across from each other. They had been sitting their for what seemed to be hours disucssing their plans. Danzou seemed to be very hesitant and also very secretive.

"Remember what we discuss here will be kept away from the other two. This will only be between you and me no one else. One of my pawns that works for the hokage has managed to get me the blood test done on the demons son. And to our surprise the boy is dying but we also discovered that his blood carries an enzyme that is killing him. But that enzyme is a very strong enzyme that if harnessed correctly can be used to control people and make them even stronger."

"So do you not plan the to kill the boy anymore. We can not be taking to many risks, when I leave with Sakura. We can not let it be seen that it was all of our planing. What is the plan for the enzyme."

"We will let the other two think that we killed the boy. Everything will look like the boy is dead but after you get Sakura my pawns will get the boy and taking to a secret location. I have already made preparations with certain medinins to cultivate the boy. We will use his bloods enyzmes to strength every single last member of ROOT. And after that is done the taking over of Konoha will be much simplar. We will have the strongest army ever created at our side, no one wil be able to stop us."

"What of the other two, they will find out what we are planing to do. They are cunning people and know all of our secrets, we can not let them interfere."

"You are very correct Sasuke, we will have to eventually kill them. But for now we will use them as our pawns and let them do our dirty work for us. As for you I need you to head and get Sakura and leave before the day is over. And if she has the boy with her don't worry just let her know that the hokage will send someone for him."

"Very well then I will head over to her apartment immediately." Said Sasuke as he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

Outside Konoha was quiet as any village its size could not a soul was walking the streets. The wind was spiraling around the village, the wind was a stinging wind that seemed to be able to cut through anything. The sakura blossoms were being cut by the wind the blossoms were being tarnished, destoyed. The wind was unrelenting the blossoms were at its mercy, the wind seemed to be their natural enemy.

Ketsuraku was still infront of Sakura and Nari with his hand on his mask still revealing his sadistic smile.

"Mr. Bouchi please you don't have to show us if its making you this uneasy." Said Sakura as she took a step towards Nari so she ould be infront of him.

"You know Haruno Sakura when I lived in this village I was an outcast. People always treated me badly they never showed me any mercy, they all thought I was something I wasn't. But today here before you I am what they said I was." Ketsuraku was now moving his mask even more reaching the tip of his nose almost revealing his now visible whisker marks.

"I'm sorry for what people did to you in the past, this village has tendency to do that to peopl. But please don't get angry Nari and I only want to be your friends. We are not like the villagers you used to know, we are different and have tried to help the village change."

"Haruno Sakura people don't change people always stay the same. You can claim to be something that you are not, to be good when you are evil but the fact remains people are always the same. And this village and its people are no different they were always treating badly and to this day they are the same. And I suppose I should stop calling you Haruno Sakura wouldn't you say so Sakura-chan." Said Ketusraku as his smile grew even bigger then before.

Sakura covered her mouth immediately and took a couple of steps back. _"No one has ever called me that in a longtime why is he calling me that. Who is he why is playing like this, who is he."_

Ketsuraku with a swift motion ripped the mask revealing hsi true to Sakura and Nari. Sakura was now in awe, she began to take steps forward towards Ketusraku.

"It can't be," said Sakura as tears began to run down from her eyes. She looked at him as she cried and began to smile. "Its you my Naruto." Sakura ran to him only to be stopped when Ketsuraku put his forward to stop her. And with his free hand he began to remove the wrap around his eyes.

"I know its you Naruto why do you stop me," said Sakura who was now nervous. _"Why is he doing this after all this time does he not want to hold me and me hold him. Is this not my Naruto, it has to be him, why is he acting so wierd. Its definately him the whisker marks no one but him can have the marks."_

Ketsuraku had now finally removed his wrap revealing his blood red eyes to Sakura and Nari. Sakura grew very nervous when she saw this, Nari was so nervous he was trembling.

"So now you see my true face, the face created by the betrayal that was handed to me long ago. The betrayal you and Sasuke must have worked together on, the betrayal to remove me out of the picture. So now you see me, Uzumaki Naruto the one you crushed and betrayed."

Sakura was now gasping for air and her heart was pounding as if it were no end in sight. "Naruto what are you talking about we never betrayed you. That day that we thought we had lost you, we were out numbered and thos ninjas only seemed to want to hurt you. Sasuke would never want to hurt you, he is your best friend after all."

"Spare me Sakura, if I recall the days when returned you forgot all about me and said very cruel things about me. And damn you look at my eyes you see why they are like this now. Its because I'm blind, they are because of the demon, seems he is the only one who cares about me. And want to know a little secret, the one who caused me to go blind was none other then your Sasuke-kun. That day of your betrayal he slashed be with a sword across my eyes. And for he did to me that day I will kill him without any remorse."

"Sasuke-kun. S-asuke would never do that he is your friend. He told us it was the ninjas who had killed you, please Naruto could you be mistaken."

"I see that you still call your lover by your favorite name for him. Like I said before people never change Sakura they always stay the same. So I guess you wont ever believe what I'm saying to you because you are ignorant or because you knew all about it."

"Naruto please why are you doing this we would never hurt you. I love you Naruto, I have never been with anyone but you. You are my one true love, we even have something very special between us."

"You never loved me you only loved Sasuke that why you are lying to me at this very moment. Thats why when I was gone and out of the picture you ran to Sasuke-kun's arms. I was just somene for you to spend time with until your Sasuke-kun came back." Said Ketsuraku as he took a few steps backwards. _"Whats wrong with me she could be telling em the truth, that she had nothing to do with the betray. Sakura my feeling for you have never gone, infact the have intensified even more."_

Ketsuraku's Mind:

**"You Idiot do you not see she betrayed you more then once. Do you not see the boy next to her, the son she shares with Sasuke."**

"You don't know that."

**"Then prove me wrong and she me you are not weak. Beat it out of her to tell you the truth about the child. She will tell you its Sasuke's child, and you will finally see their betrayal was true."**

"Damn it all to hell why me, why am I having all of these feelings. Kyubi!"

**"Go you damn murderer and find out the truth."**

Back to the kitchen:

Ketsuraku's demonic aura flared up in all directions and he looked staight at Sakura. He then looked at Nari and his chakra exploded, his eyes almost seemed to a fire. Without warning Ketsuraku launched himself at Sakura forcing her against the wall.

"Naruto whats wrong with you my love please tell me," said a very nervous Sakura.

"TELL ME SAKURA WHO IS THAT CHILD'S FATHER. TELL ME SAKURA BEFORE I DESTROY YOU." Ketsuraku put his forearm against Sakura's throat causing her breathing to become staggered."

"Let go of my mommy," said a very paniced Nari.

Sakura looked at Ketsuraku with fear and tears in her eyes. "Naruto are you going to kill me infront of your son."

Well thats it for chapter 6 thank you all for reading my story. Thanks for all the hits and the reviews, I really hope you all enjoyed my this latest chapter. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, recently I was in a car wreck and suffered a concussion. So yeah I was out of it for awhile. Oh, and one more thing can anyone tell me of a good site that has the names of jutsus in Japanese and what they do. I used look at wiki but I can not find that page anymore. I will update alot sooner now that I'm better. Also from the previous chapter I got some pms of people asking why Ada was saying Orochimaru killed his father. Well here is why Orochimaru killed his father which was a Kaguya. Ada and Naruto are only half brothers, unlike Naruto and Hikaku who are full brothers. Also what do you guys think about the power the Kyubi has to control Naruto and change his thoughts at will. Well anyways thanks for reading my story again, and please keep reviewing it. Thanks again, also here is now some sentences that go with the story but have nothing to do with chapter.

The village was in ruin, the village had never seen destruction like that before.

"You are one of the legendary three why would you be helping them."

"Young kage everyone deserves, to be part of my vengence for what was done to Naruto.

"I can not believe you have come low, but at this moment I will defeat you. Traitor."

"No young kage the only traitors are the ones who killed Naruto and that Konoha."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 7: Never Trust The Eye: Never Judge Covers**_

"Captain Lee can you read me, I think you should come and look at what I have found." Said a rookie ANBU who was panting and at same time astonished at what he had just discovered. There before the ANBU, on the ground were three dead bodies who were covered in blood. The bodies had massive wounds all over them but the one thing they all had in common was they had a bone sword going through the neck. Another thing that the bodies all had in common was that they all had their right hands severed. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud noise which startled the ANBU.

"Captain Lee do you read me. Please Captain Lee answer."

"This is Lee, I'm on my way to you, just hold on awhile longer."

The rookie ANBU was now heading towards the noise he heard. He came to an abrupt stop when he heard the noise again and two man appeared before him. The ANBU could not make out who they were but one thing caught his eye. The two man were vests that revealed their right arms completely. One of the two man had a what appeared to be a bone sword in his hand and it was covered in blood.

_"These are the killers." _The ANBU quickly reached for his sword and put himself into a defensive position. The man with the bone took a couple steps towards the ANBU with his sword pointing forward. Before the ANBU could react his leg was caught, what appeared to be the tongue o the other man had latched on to him.

"What the hell!"

"Time to die little ANBU," said the man with the bone sword.

The ANBU made a swift motion with sword to cut at the tongue holding him. Before the ANBU could cut the tongue he was jolted downward by the tongue. The force the ANBU hit the ground with was so great it caused him let go of his sword. And then without warning the man with the bone sword jumped on top of the ANBU. He landed feet first on the ANBU's stomach causing him to spew blood from his mouth.

"Now you die."

The bone sword came crashing down onto the ANBU's throat. The sword went into him swiftly, casuing blood to pour out in all directions and his eyes to widen in pain. The man got closer to the ANBU and moved his body so the ANBU could see his bare arm. The dying ANBU eyes widen even more at what he saw, the symbol of the Whirlpool village. The two man quickly jumped away from the ANBU and made handseals and began to melt into the ground.

The dying ANBU feeling his life slipping away from him, began to make handseals. He put his hand on his throat and began applying a healing jutsu on the wound. At the sametime with the other hand he pulled the sword out casuing more blood to pour from him. As the blood poured he put his other hand over it and let his hand get covered in his own blood. He then started to write something on the ground with his on blood. The ANBU finally managed to write all he could before his writing stopped and his body quit moving.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Kushina, Hikaku and Ada were standing at the monument of falling shinobi. Kushina had tears pouring from her eyes, while Hikaku had a hand on her shoulder. Ada on the other hand was looking up at the sky with his hand over his heart.

"This is where Konoha remembers their fallen shinobi. We came here to honor your fathers and your brother Naruto." Said Kushina who was now on her knees with a hand on the monument. Ada was now looking at his tearful mother and at the sametime a bone began to come out of one of his fingers. The bone had a very pointed edge, Ada knelt next to his mother and started to press the bone on the monument.

"What are you doing Ada," said a startled Hikaku. He was now too kneeling next to his mother.

"What does it like I'm doing Hikaku, I'm honoring our brother. His name should be here like all shinobi who fall in the line of duty." Said Ada as he was now almost done carving Naruto's name on the monument. Kushina looked at Ada and smiled at him and for a small moment she had now tears on her eyes.

"You have grown up Ada, now let this be a learning experience, we don't live forever. Life is full of sacrifice, some are going to be so painful you will wish you could die. And some are going to be very gratifying, that will give you bliss beyond believe. But don't ever dwell on making sacrifices, just make sacrifices when there is no other choice."

"Yes mother my brother and I know, you have taught us both very well. But we will not make anymore sacrifices nor will we be the sacrifice for anyone ever again. Whirlpool will rise again no longer will be used to fight others battles." Said Hikaku who had a fire in his eyes that could scare the bravest of people.

Kushina's eyes were now widen as she looked a Hikaku. "My son all who have harmed us and our country will not live much longer, I promise you that. But the people in this village are not all evil, we can not just kill anyone we want to kill. The children in this village do not deserve to die because of the sins of their parents."

Ada who had now finished carving, jumped up and looked at his mother. "Mother do they really deserve out mercy, they treated my brother lower then trash when he was their savior. He never asked for the Kyubi to be put in him but it had to be done. It was a sacrifice. From the stories I have heard no one liked my brother, even the people who supposedly liked him. They were not there for him, no they let him die." Ada's anger was now at a boiling point and his bones from his body were showing.

"I know Ada but we can not let our emotions get the best of us. We have to be rock solid, we have to be a wall no emotions. We have to be strong, for if we are going to prevail, there is no room for us to falter." Said Kushina as she stood and put both of her hands over her heart.

"Very well mother," was all Ada said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Mother are you prepared to go to war with Konoha if it comes down it. Alot of people from our village still resents Konoha for what they let Iwa do to us. They knew of the attack that was coming to Whirlpool but they never told us. They did it because they wanted our help with Suna, treason like that is unforgivable. I assume that most children in this village do not know of the past crimes of this village. But mother even though I would like to see Konoha burning in flames. Whirlpool is peaceful, we don't need the children of our village to suffer, like the ones before them."

"Hikaku you are wise my son, very wise but were just awhile ago wanting to fight."

"No mother all I want to do is to protect my village and its people. And if thaat means going through Konoha so be it, but I will not kill any innocent people."

Kushina smiled at Hikaku and gave him a hug and then they both vanished in a puff of smoke. From a tree near the monument there was a lone Hyuuga woman looking with her Byakugan active.

Finally Lee had made it to the room where the rookie ANBU had fallen. Lee was pushing through all kinds of materials that were on the floor. Lee was startled when he saw the ground more clear, there in front of Lee was a pool of blood.

"Do you read me, do you read me this is Lee, are you ok. What is your location at the moment, do you read me this is Lee."

Lee took out his sword and rushed further into the room. As Lee ran further in, he became even more startled at the carnage he saw. _"Blood everywhere, who could have done this."_ Lee finally reached the end of the room and thats where he saw the three dead bodies. Lee rushed to them and then finally his eye caught the fallen ANBU. Lee switly rushed over to the dead ANBU and checked to see if he was still alive.

"Damn, his youthfulness has left him." And thats when Lee saw what the ANBU had written with his blood on the floor. As Lee read his eyes widen and rage filled in him.

WHIRLPOOL

"But how can they have done this, we have no problems with them." Lee quickly turned around and thats when he saw the bone swords began to melt. Lee didn't bother to look any further and he continued out of the room.

"I must get help but first I must check to see if the the ones who did this are still around this area." Lee jumped to the top of the building and began to look around the area. Lee continued to look for awhile until he saw someone ontop of another building. Lee stared for awhile and thats when he realised the man had two bone swords on his side. _"Those swords look very similar to the ones who melted in the room. And his vest looks very similar to those the Whirlpool shinobi wear."_

"This is Captain Lee reporting to ANBUHQ, I need medics and teams of ANBU to the location I was headed to earlier. There dead bodies and a dead ANBU, also I have spotted a possible suspect and I will persue."

Lee ran over and jumpped over to another building and rushed to the shinobi he had spotted. When Lee finally got the building where the shinobi was at, he was surprised he didn't startle the shinobi.

"State your name," said a Lee in a very brash manner.

"Fushidara Ada, my dear ANBU captain."

"You will have to come with me to the ANBUHQ, as of this moment you are under suspicion of murdering four people."

"What the hell are you talking about, I just arrived here, I was with my family."

"We will see if you are telling the truth or not, now come with me."

Sakura's Apartment:

Ketsuraku's blood red eyes were staring directly at Nari, they seemed to be burning into his soul. Ketsuraku still had the side of his arm against Sakura's throat, never relenting the pressure. Nari was also now staring at Ketsuraku but his stare was that of complete utter fear. Ketsuraku's eyes were streaming with tears but at the same time demonic aura about him was expanding.

_"If I could only see his face and not this damn outline I see. Damn you Sasuke your betrayal haunts me to this day. But from seeing the outline, the boys outline does not look how Sasuke looked when he was younger." _Ketsuraku seemed to release some of the pressure he was putting on Sakura. "Boy who is your father and what is Uchiha Sasuke to you and answer me with the truth.

Nari seemed to be shocked when he heard Ketsuraku speak to him. Nari took a few steps backwards and seemed to become a bit stiff. "My father was a great man, he would make impossible possible. He always protected our village and all of his precious people. My father was Uzumaki Naruto a hero of Konoha. The other man is my uncle, he is also my godfather, he too is a great man."

At hearing this Ketsuraku began to increase his pressure on Sakura's neck again. "I'll tell you this one time boy Uchiha Sasuke is no great man, he is nothing but a traitor. But enough of that man, tell me what do the people of Konoha say about your father. Do they say good things or do they say the worst things anyone can say about someone."

"Do not say things like that about Sas," was all Sakura managed to say before Ketsuraku put a hand over her mouth. Ketsuraku turned to look at Sakura with tears in his eyes and began to frown. She on the otherhand was now showing emotion aswell, tears were also running from her eyes.

"Even after what I told you try to defend him, it saddens me Sakura. Why can you not believe me, I'll tell you why its because you never loved me. You only loved him, now boy answer the questions I asked you." Said Ketsuraku as the demonic aura about him became somewhat fainter.

"People say he was demon and that he did very bad things. They say that he almost destroyed Konoha many years ago and that he killed alot of people." Was all Nari could say before he fell to his knees crying.

"People lie all the time, its called ignorance, they immediately hate what they don't understand. But your father was a good man and hopefully he still is. But tell me this what does your mother say about him." Said Ketsuraku who by now had released Sakura from his hold and was directly looking at Nari.

"My mommy says he was a good man and that he was very strong. That he protected everyone and that he saved her life many times. That he was always there for those in need of help and that he never gave up. She has taught me to be like him and thats why one day I'm going to be strong like him. I'm a be a great shinobi like him." Said Nari as he saw Ketsuraku walk closer to him.

"Thats good that your mommy says good things about him. Its also very nice that you want to be like him, you will be a very good man. But now tell me this, how do the villagers treat you, do they treat you nice or treat you badly." Said Ketsuraku who has now right over Nari.

"I don't really like to talk about that, it hurts everytime I think or talk about. But they don't treat me very well, they see me like they saw my father. They say very bad things to me, they see me like a demon. A few times in the past they have hit me, like a few days ago chunins hit me. I'm not a bad guy, I'm a good guy, I promise, I don't know why they don't see that. But I'm going to change them, like my father before me, I'm going to make them see how good I'am." Said Nari as he began to stand up and was eye to eye with Ketsuraku.

"I see things have never change in this village almost nolstagic I would dare say. So they treat you just like your father and even the shinobies harm you. Don't worry Nari they wont ever harm you again, I promise you. Because from this day you wont ever have to worry about being alone. Because I'm here now." Said a grinning Ketsuraku who reached over to Nari and picked him up.

Ketsuraku's Mind:

**"What are you doing, why are you letting your emotions control you. You should kill both of them, they will only get in the way of our revenge. You can not go back on what we planned, he is not your son."**

"I know what I'm doing, and I feel what I'm doing is the right thing to do. I just the boy is just like me and he suffers just like me. And from now on he will not suffer anymore because I'm going to be by his side. And don't tell me that he is not my son, you and I know he is. His outline is similar to mine and also I can smell me in him, we have similar scents."

**"I can control you at anytime I would like to do so, so do not tempt me to do so. If you continue to do what you are doing I'm going to take over and kill them. I will tell you this one time and one time only you are a murderer and you can not change that fact. So now do what I tell you to do and kill them."**

"No I will not let you take over me anymore, you can try if you like but you will not succeed. My revenge to kill Sasuke still continues but I will not let any harm come to them. Like I said before I will protect them and I will not let you interfere. And yes I know that I have killed people but most of them have died because of you."

**"Look at you now trying to be a man for the first time in your damn life. But you are weak, just like right now trying to blame me for your mistakes. Like I told you murderer I did not kill them people you did. As of now this conversation is over and I'm going to take over."**

"Well I suppose we are going to see who is the strongest of us two. But you are just go to waste your time because I will not loose to the likes of you. So now the conversation is really over because I'm taking over."

Back to the apartment:

Ketsuraku who now had Nari in a tight embrace, looked over to Sakura and gave her a faint smile. Then without any warning Ketsuraku gave a painful scream and almost dropped Nari. Ketsuraku fell to his knees but never letting go of Nari, once he placed Nari on his feet. He quickly put his hands over his temples and began to shake violently on the ground. Blood started to stream from Ketsuraku's temples and ears, it looked almost as if it were boiling.

"Whats wrong with him mommy, why is he bleeding, why is shaking. Please help him mommy don't let him die." Stated Nari who was now very nervous.

Sakura looked over to Ketsuraku and quickly ran to his side. She tried to put her hands on him to try to administer a healing jutsu on him only to have her hands burned. Demonic chakra was pouring from Ketsuraku causing her and Nari to feel burning sensation all around them.

"Stay away please, you will get hurt, let me do this on my own." Said Ketsuraku as he sunk further and further into pain. Nari was now standing completely up and had tears in his eyes. He looked over to Sakura for sign of reassurance but it never came, Sakura was just as scared as he was. As Ketsuraku let out more painful screams, Nari took the initiative and began to walk over to him.

"Nari what are you doing, please stop you could get hurt," said a very frantic Sakura. Nari simply looked over at her with a smile and simply nodded at her.

"I know who he is, he is my father, the great man you always told me about. Now its time to help him, he said he would help me and never let me get hurt again. So I will be there for him too, that what good shinobies do." Said Nari as he walked closer and closer to Ketsuraku. The demonic chakra seemed to disperse as Nari walked into it, almost as if it could not harm him. Nari was now right next to Ketsuraku and immediately fell to his knees and embraced him in a hug.

"Nari please stop you are going to get hurt," said Sakura as began to run towards them.

"Stop mommy you are going to get hurt, this chakra seems to hurt you. Don't worry I will make it go away so you can help my father." Nari's hug became even more tighter and the demonic chakra flared up even more. Nari was unrelenting and was now though not getting burned feeling the pain from the heat. "You are my daddy and you have come back to me and I will not let you go away now. I will protect you like you said you would protect me. So now please let the pain go away and be happy here with me and my mommy."

"I will beat you here and now," screamed Ketsuraku as he shaked in pain. Almost as soon as Ketsuraku said that the demonic chakra seemed to start to fade away. The blood coming out of him also stopped flowing and the shaking also stopped. His body was now almost lifeless, his breathing was now very calm as if he were in peace. Nari let go of his embrace and Ketsuraku started to come to.

"Thank you, for being here with me and helping me through that. Now please stop crying and let us enjoy the moment we are sharing at this moment. Nari you are my son and I'm your father, from now on we are going to share the moments we should have always shared."

"Daddy," was all Nari said as he ran over to Ketsuraku and embraced him once again. They both embraced each other and both were smiling like no other. Ketsuraku stood up while picking up Nari, and he looked directly at Sakura with a very faint smile.

"You might not believe me yet of what happened to me long ago but I now know you weren't part of that betrayal. Things between us might never be the same again, but I never stopped loving you. I love you today more then I did back then. You might grow to hate me for what I must do, but for now let us not dwell in the past. Lets us enjoy this moment with our son." Said Ketsuraku as he extended his hand over to Sakura wanting her to emrace him and Nari.

Sakura was in shock at what she was seeing, the extended hand of Ketsuraku. She put a hand over her heart and her other hand began to make its way to Ketsuraku's hand. When both of their hand met it was as if their union was complete, Sakura's eyes were filled with joy.

"Naruto, my Naruto you have come back to us, please don't ever leave us again. I promise you I will make things work, I promise you. Please never stop loving me, I have never stopped loving you and I too love you more then ever." Sakura sobbed as Nari and Ketsuraku embraced her, the family was complete.

"Yes Sakura things will work out, and its about time I let go of the Ketsuraku name. People will now know the Uzumaki Naruto still lives and will avenge all the wrongs that were done to him. But enough of that our family is finally complete so let us enjoy this moment."

"Daddy do you like ramen as much as I do," questioned Nari.

Naruto looked at Nari and smiled at him. "Well Nari you kind off really changed our moment just now. But yes I really enjoy ramen, your mother should know, I'm a ramen machine."

"Is it true mommy," asked Nari of Sakura.

"Its very true he could eat more ramen then anyone in the village." Said Sakura with a smile and thats when there was knock at the door.

"I'll get it screamed Nari," screamed Nari as he pulled from their embrace and went to the door. Naruto and Sakura were now in a full embrace with Sakura resting her head on Naruto's chest. When Nari got to the door and opened it all he could do was smile.

"Who is it Nari," asked Sakura."

"Its Uncle Sasuke!"

Well thats it for chapter seven I hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for being a little late on a new chapter, it was a very important chapter to the story so I had to take my time. Anyways thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for reading!!!! And here are now more sentences that belong to the story but are part of the chapter.

"Let us head back to Rain our job in this village is done."

"What of the kage, he managed to escape our sights."

"Do not worry about him, I believe he is headed to Konoha."

"But I will have two of you take his sibilings to our base in Cloud."

"Once in Cloud I want you to put the spirits in them, they will be our newest weapons."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 8: Foxes, Hawks, and the Spider**_

_"So it has come to this, the man that ruined my life is before me. The man that destroyed all of my dreams, the man who had the audacity to let my son call him uncle. That man will die here today, that man will wish he was never born. I will exact a revenge with a wrath that the world has never seen before. Today is a day of truths, today is a day to pay debts to old friends." _Naruto thought this as he gripped Sakura's arm very tightly. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered to her, "you and Nari leave this place quickly."

Sakura was in complete and utter shock from what she had just heard from Naruto. Naruto quickly made a moving motion with his hand moving Sakura but she wouldn't she was frozen. Naruto dropped is hand away from Sakura and with that hand began to make a chakra kunai. Sasuke was now passing the door and walking towards Nari. Sasuke never made it to Nari, within seconds he felt a sharp pain coming from his cheek. Blood began to run down his cheek, he put his hand over his cheek. He quickly looked back to see a small hole on the hallway behind him. Sasuke was utterly confused he had no idea what was going on.

Naruto quickly ran over to Nari and then quickly flung him over to Sakura. Sakura caught Nari in her arms and she was now tearing up. "You and the boy leave now Sakura, get away from this place now," roared Naruto.

"Naruto please don't do this please I beg off you," said Sakura as she cried.

"Leave now," screamed Naruto with even more rage.

What Sakura said caught Sasuke's attention and he began to get his bearings about him. "What do you mean Naruto, he is dead Sakura," said a stern Sasuke.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and the almost immediately put her head down. She squeezed tight around Nari and then she turned around and headed towards the window. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Naruto please I beg you don't do anything you might regret." Sakura simply walked over to the window and her and Nari exited the apartment. Sasuke was now looking directly at Naruto with a rage and his **Sharingan** activating.

"Who are you, you can not possibly be Naruto, I killed him many years ago." Said Sasuke with a slight smirk about him. Naruto said nothing and simply disappeared from Sasuke's vision point. Sasuke was startled even with his sharingan he could not see where Naruto had gone. Then with out warning Sasuke was gasping for air, Naruto had submerged his knee into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto then quickly struck Sasuke's face and send him flying passed the door striking a wall in the hallway. Outside the apartment Sakura was standing near the window, she had a hand over her mouth. She then quickly jumped down to the street below and with Nari in hand ran to the hokage tower.

Naruto was now rushing at Sasuke who was struggling against the wall. When Naruto got to Sasuke he put his hands around Sasuke's neck and began to choke him. Sasuke was gasping for air, while Naruto had a slight smile about across his face. Naruto quickly became surprised when Sasuke's body began to melt into the ground. Sasuke was now completely gone, Naruto was looking all around trying to find Sasuke. Naruto heard a noise behind him, causing him to quickly turn around with his back against the wall. Naruto never noticed as Sasuke started to come out of the wall, with a quick motion Sasuke had his arms around Naruto. The grip was very tight causing Naruto to wince abit for air.

"Now tell me who in the hell who are you, before I kill you. I should kill you where you stand no one trys to harm a Uchiha and lives." Said Sasuke with a smirk and also tightening his grip.

"Teme, you must not have good eyes after all these years. Been using your sharingan a little to much I pressume. Karma has way to always come back and bite us when we least expect it. And see it did that just you, you caused me my eyes and now you are loosing yours." Said Naruto as his chakra began to spike, blue swirls were forming all around him.

"TELL ME," screamed Sasuke at Naruto. As Sasuke begining to talk again, he let out a painful scream instead of words. Naruto had smashed the back of his head onto Sasuke's face. The collision caused Sasuke to release Naruto and also Sasuke fell to one knee. Naruto quickly jumped away from Sasuke and immediately turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke was still in on one knee with a hand covering his mouth and nose. Sasuke's hand was covered in blood, as he got up he removed his hand revealing his battered face. Blood poured from his nose and also from his lips.

"I can't believe you have gotten so weak over the years Sasuke-teme. I figured you would have trained alot to get stronger, since you always thought you were strong." Said Naruto with a small chuckle.

Sasuke was now filled with rage and launched himself at Naruto. He quickly made handseals, causing Naruto to take a few steps backwards. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" screamed Sasuke. Rolls of fire came crashing down on Naruto's location. As the fire collided with ground of the apartment it caused a massive explosion and the apartment to go a flame. Sasuke almost had a facial expression across his face that showed joy.

"All too easy," said Sasuke as he wiped blood from his face.

The apartment was now covered in flames and Sasuke was in the middle of it. His sharingan had been deactivated and he put his guard down. And thats when Sasuke felt a trembling below him, pieces of the wood floor began to fly into the air. As Sasuke looked down below there he saw Naruto standing with massive amounts of wind flowing from him. Sasuke became irate and launched himself at Naruto. "Why wont you die," screamed Sasuke as he got closer to Naruto.

The without warning Sasuke's descent came to an abrupt end. Naruto's fist came crashing onto Sasuke's jaw causing blood fly from Sasuke's mouth. While in the air Sasuke was stunned and Naruto took advantage of this. He grabbed Sasuke from the shoulders and began to knee im on the stomach. One knee, two knees, three knees, the knees were raining down on Sasuke, and each hit was causing Sasuke to cough blood from his mouth. As they landed on the ground Sasuke was barely standing as Naruto let go of him. The whole building was in flames and parts of it were now beginging to crumble.

Naruto quickly with fast motion of his leg kicked Sasuke straight on the jaw causing Sasuke to go up into the air. As Naruto saw this he went up to next to Sasuke and struck him with a roundhouse kick across the face. Sasuke immediately went crashing into the floor below them, he let out a painful scream when he hit the floor.

"You are right Sasuke its all to easy," said a smiling Naruto. Naruto was now standing next to Sasuke who was almost motionless. Naruto gave Sasuke kick on the side sending him crashing against a wall. Naruto then turned around and walked over to a chair that was near him. He picked up the chair and brought with him and placed it in the middle of the room. He quickly sat down on the chair and turned to face Sasuke.

"Get up Sasuke, I'd like to talk with you before I kill you. How can you not know it wasn't me, from what I can tell you never got the next level of the sharingan. For I know if you had, you would have used it on me as soon as you could have. Your arrogance clouded your judgement and caused you to believe I was dead." Said Naruto as he saw Sasuke struggle to his feet. Sasuke was covered in blood and had cuts all over his face and also put a hand over his stomach. Sasuke could barely stand and as he took steps towards Naruto he coughed blood and winced in pain.

"I'm not dead yet and don't you ever insult me or the sharingan. I'll kill you now and finally remove you from the face of the earth." Sasuke quickly made handseals and smiled at Naruto. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**." An enormous fireball was now coming at Naruto and it was smoltering the ground below it. Naruto never moved from the chair all he did was put his hands infront of him and made a chakra blade on each one. The chakra blades began to spin at great speeds causing a suction effect. When the fireball collided with the spinning blades the fire began to die out. Naruto had caused the oxygen around him to disperse. The fireball quickly vanished revleaing Naruto and his spinning chakra blades to Sasuke.

"How!," screamed Sasuke.

"How you ask, the real question is why do you keep trying. You were inferior to me back then and here today its the same you are still weak." Said Naruto as he threw the spinning blades at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge them, he dodged one of them but the other cut him on the back of his ankle causing him to fall instantly to the ground. There was a river of blood coming from Sasuke's ankle, he quickly put a hand on the wound.

"Why should we even continue this, you are nothing to me. You are making my revenge on you seem like it wasn't worth it." Said Naruto as he got up from the chair he sat on.

"Damn you," screamed Sasuke as he put a hand forward. The sound of chirping birds quickly could be heard all around the room. "**Chidori**" yelled Sasuke as he launched himself at Naruto with his last ounces of strength.

_"Heh, the chidori no match." _Naruto launched himself forward against Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked at seeing Naruto doing that. Sasuke now making his last effort flung his arm with chidori at Naruto's chest. But the impact never came, there was Sasuke standing next to Naruto. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly. As Naruto squeezed harder it caused the chidori to fade out. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, Naruto pulled down on the arm causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. Naruto's hold on Sasuke's hand became even tighter causing the sound of cracking bone to be heard. Sasuke simply kept looking up at Naruto with fear in his eyes, he was also trying to get his hand loose.

"Let go of my hand, quit mocking me, I'll kill you demon." Said Sasuke in vain, the pain coming from his hand was unrelenting.

"I don't think I can do that Sasuke-teme for I'm about to kill you. You will no longer be around to cause anyone pain, so much for the almighty Uchiha clan." Naruto then pulled up up on Sasuke's arm and swung him up. At this time Naruto begin to kick Sasuke on his side, while sametime squeezing even harder on his arm. Sasuke was now motionless, his body was limp there no life coming from his body. Naruto kept up with his barrage of kicks on Sasuke, until pulled him down sending Sasuke crashing onto the ground. Naruto then quickly let go of Sasuke and put his hands over his eyes. After a short while he removed his hands away from his revealing a blood red color. When Naruto turned away from Sasuke a trail of chakra came from Naruto's eyes. Naruto now a few steps away from Sasuke turned to face Sasuke, and chakra blades began to form and spin on his hands.

"Now Sasuke this where we let everyone see the almighty Uchiha Sasuke die." Naruto simply moved his hands forward and released the spinning chakra blades. The blades went flying all around the complex cutting through everything around them. Quickly the entire building fell to the ground completely, all that was left was burning wood and burnt materials. Naruto and Sasuke were now out in the open and people who had gathered near the burning building now saw them. Some shinobi had also gathered around the area. Naruto quickly looked around the area and at the same time formed another chakra blade on one of his hands. He slowly began to walk towards Sasuke and when he got to him he slowly picked him up.

"Now look at my eyes and see the pain you have caused me. See what you did for your own selfishness. See what you did to friend that valued you, that cared for you. Now I'm going to cause you to loose something important to you. You can almost call it an eye for an eye." Said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and kicked at Sasuke's ankles causing him to fall to his knees. Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke's arm causing it to go forward in a strait position. Sasuke lifelessly looked up at Naruto who now had the hand with chakra blade above Sasuke's arm.

"NOW LOOK AT YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA FALL," screamed Naruto at the gathering crowd. With quick motion of his hand Naruto thrusted down on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke let out a painful cry that could most likely be heard all around Konoha. Sasuke's body fell to the ground with a waterfall of blood coming from his arm. The arm had been cut in half by Naruto, who was still holding the hand part of the arm in his hands. Naruto threw the arm to the ground and walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. He quickly looked over to the crowd and threw Sasuke to them. Quickly a couple of Konoha shinobi caught Sasuke in midair. When they settled Sasuke on the ground they began to check if he was alive.

"He has faint pulse," said a shinobi as he checked Sasuke for vital signs.

"Who is that man how could he possibly do this much damage Captain Sasuke," said another shinobi.

"He is a very strong man and is an enemy of Konoha," said yet another shinobi who looked at Naruto with fear.

"Hehe, he is still alive, I figured he would be dead after the beating I just gave him. And yes foolish konoha shinobi I'm very strong, I could kill any of you in an instant. And you say I'm an enemy, hell I was always an enemy." Said Naruto as he looked at the crowd with a slight smile.

"The shinobi from Konoha are the strongest don't go thinking you could take us all on," screamed an older shinobi.

"And what do you mean always and enemy," said the shinobi who was checking on Sasuke.

"Konoha always did think they were the best such arrogance. And by enemy I meant what I represent, I'll give you a hint to who I'am. Last time I was here I almost destroyed this entire village if not for your Yondaime Hokage." Said Naruto as he began to walk in Sasuke's direction.

"It can't be him, he is dead," said and elderly man in the crowd.

"He is lying remember he died many years ago," said another man.

"Don't come any closer to the captain," screamed another man.

That same man charged at Naruto with a sword in his hand pointing directly at Naruto. With lightening fast speed Naruto made two chakra swords on each hand with a hook at the tip. Naruto then launched himself at the man, the man never saw Naruto coming. Naruto's swords went into each shoulder of the man, Naruto's momentum carried him upwards. This caused Naruto to do a front flip over the man, at the sametime the man was now in the air. When Naruto landed back on his feet the man had been sent flying into the crowd. When the man crashed onto the ground he let out a cry of pain and began to quiver on the ground.

"What kind of attack is that, who is this guy," yelled a man who was holding a women close to him.

"It can not be him, I thought the rumors about him were just that rumors," said a shinobi.

"What do you mean," asked another shinobi."

"He, he is the Blinding Storm of Amegakure, a very strong man," answered the shinobi.

Meanwhile on the otherside of Konoha Sakura was running with Nari. They were about half way to the hokage tower when Sakura stopped to look back. She became very nervous when she saw smoke coming from the apartments direction. Out of nowhere shinobi began to run past her and Nari, and that when she spotted Ino.

"Ino hold on minute," yelled out Sakura. Ino quickly heard Sakura calling at her and went running towards her.

"What is it Sakura, I have no time to talk, we have reports of a man causing problems in the village."

"Ino please listen to me, I know who the man is. But right now I need a big favor from you, can you please take Nari to the hokage tower. He will be safe there, I need you to protect him." Said Sakura with tear in her eyes.

"What do you mean you know who that man is Sakura," asked Ino.

"No time to explain Ino, can you do this favor I ask of you," answered Sakura.

"Sakura I need more then that, I need answers," said Ino as he became annoyed.

"Mommy please stop this, I want to go see my daddy," screamed Nari.

"What does he mean daddy," questioned Ino.

"I'll explain later Ino, now please do this for me," cried Sakura.

Sakura quickly put Nari's hand on Ino's hand and cuffed them together. Sakura looked at them with tears in her eyes and turned around. "I have to do this please forgive me, Its the only way." Was all Sakura said as she began to run in the opposite direction.

_"I have to get to Naruto, I can not believe I did not trust him. What kind of person am I, I have to make things right. I'm so sorry Naruto, I will fix it I promise. I have to get to you now, I can not let you do something you might regret. Or even worse I can not let them harm you now that you are back with Nari and me. And as for Sasuke I will make him pay Naruto I promise." _Thought Sakura as she ran as fast as she could.

Ino and Nari were now walking towards the hokage tower hand in hand. Ino had a worried face about her as did Nari. Ino looked down at and tried to give him a small smile.

"So what did you mean by daddy," she asked Nari.

"Oh, I guess you don't know but my daddy Naruto is back," answered a joyful Nari.

"Naruto? Are you sure Nari coul you be mistaken."

"Of course I am, he is back at our apartment."

"Get down," was all Ino managed to say as she fell limp to the ground. Nari looked around but could see no one around them. He went down to his knees to see what was wrong with Ino. And that when Nari felt a sharp pain on the back of the neck. A shinobi dressed in a all black outfit had struck Narion the back of the neck. He quickly picked up Nari and put him over his shoulder. And that when four more shinobies wearing the same outfit appeared.

"Report to Hanzou-sama and tell him that the enzyme is secure and that I'm taking him to the location he requested." Said the shinobi carrying Nari.

"What of the woman," asked another shinobi.

"Let her be she is of no consequence to us," said the shinobi carrying Nari.

"Very well," they all said as they vanished. Leaving Ino's limp body on the street and taking Nari with them.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, more shinobi had arrived at the scene. Some medinin had arrived at the scene aswell and began to treat Sasuke. Naruto simply stood his ground and watched everything that was going on.

"Let the Uchiha be, geat away from him," screamed Naruto in anger.

"We can't do that don't you see that he is dying," answered a medinin.

Naruto's anger became even greater and his chakra became ever more violent around him. The ground where he stood started to sink in and blood began to come out of his pores. Naruto streched his arms out and a chakra sphere began to form on each hand. The chaka in the spheres begin to swirl at incredible speeds.

"No, it can't be that move, its the **Rasengan**," said man in fear.

Wind started to come from all directions around Naruto. The wind was very violent, it was cutting through anything it came in contact with. Quickly the wind took a funnel shape that started to move towards the crowd. Funnel had a very faint blue color to it. At this time Narutos eyes were glowing with chakra pouring from the. Also at this time Naruto started to bring the two ransengans clower to each other. The crowd of shinobies and civilians quickly started to run.

On the other side of Konoha Lee and Ada stopped fighting when they saw the massive funnel taking shape. Sakura saw it too and she began to run even faster and tears poured from her eyes. _"Is that you doing this Naruto, please Naruto don't let it be you. You are better then this, please wait I'm almost there."_

Well thats it for chapter eight really hope you guys liked it. Sorry for taking awhile on writing it, just been really busy. Thanks again for reading the story and reviewing it, please keep it up. So what did you guys think fo the chapter is this really what Naruto is like. Or is this the Kyubi somehow, what about Nari, can Sakura get to Naruto in time. We a remember what happened last time we saw a funnel. Also hope you guys liked the fight scenes I'm not to good with fight scenes but I think I did ok with these. Anyways thanks again for reading my story. And here now are some sentences that don't with the chapter but have to do with the story.

"Kazekage what about your brother and sister."

"They are sand shinobies, they knew the risk it takes to protect the village."

"But have to go get them we can not let them just be taken."

"Quiet Baki, our top priority is to regroup in Konoha and warn them about the traitor."

"That man will be brought to justice for the crimes he committed against the sand.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 9: Joy Enters the Void**_

Sixteen days since the events that shocked all of Konoha: The Present

Men were hurrying about in a very illuminated room. The men were all wearing white clothing and all of them had medical instruments in their hands. In the back of the room was a steel bed that had many pipes running to it. At the top of the bed hanging from the ceiling were tubes that seemed to be connected to a small child laying on the bed. The small child was not very big in actuallity it appeared the child was having its life drained. The tubes that were attached to the small child were clear and seemed to be flowing with a clear liquid. The body had a very pale color about it and the body's veins were also visible almost as if they were engorged. The child's body was also covered in sweat almost as if the body was literally burning from the the inside. The face of the child was pale aswell and the eyes of the child were wide open. The eyes had tears running from them, the tears were make a small puddle on the cold steel on which the child lay.

A door that was not noticable before opened and thats when the leader of Root Danzou walked in. Danzou walked towards the steel bed in which the child lay, when he reached the bed Danzou gave a very faint smile. Danzou moved his arm forward and place his hand on the child's forhead. Danzou then looked back at the men in white clothing and snapped his fingers. All the men came to an abrupt stoppage and gave all of their attention to Danzou. Danzou it appeared took in joy from seeing the men look at him with fear and respect at the sametime. Danzou then walked away from the bed but not before padding the child's forhead. So now that Danzou was in the middle of the room he sat down and looked up at the ceiling.

"So tell me how does the extraction go. Have there been any complications, has his body rejected any of our experiments." Said Danzou with a sinister smile about his face. Danzou quickly became agitated when none of them answered him and he snapped his fingers again. And thats when finally one of the men approached him and gave him a piece of paper.

"Danzou-sama there have been no complications so far. All experiments have been succesful and the extraction is going very smoothely. As of today we have extracted forty percent of the total enzyme you requested." Said the man in a very somber voice almost as if he was sad. Danzou looked up at the man and simply frowned at him and thats when the man took a few steps back. Danzou seeing this got up from his sitting position and walked towards the man. Danzou placed his hand on the man and begin to pad him on the shoulder. The man to say the least was startled and scared out of his mind by Danzou's actions. Danzou noticing this kept padding the man on the shoulder but was now using more force.

"So tell me, are you scared of me? Tell me do you not agree with what we are doing here today at this very minute." Said Danzou in a very sadistic manner. The man widen his eyes at hearing Danzou speak and being to feel a shiver come across his body. Danzou on the other hand noticed the fear and stopped the padding motion and now was pressing on the shoulder. They were both now eye to eye, one filled with fear and the other filled with pure fear.

"So I will ask you again, do you fear me and are you against what we are doing here." Said Danzou as he now had a firm grip of the man's shoulder. The man had no choice now but speak and hope for the best.

"Of course Danzou-sama I agree with we are doing here today. We follow your guidence, your will is absolute. We try our best to not fail you in anyway," said the man in very slow voice. Danzou looked up at the man simply gave him a very faint smile. The man returned the smile to Danzou but the smile quickly faded to into horror. Danzou had sent chakra to his hand and with a quick motion he cut across the man's neck. The neck of the man had been cut almost to the point of severing head from body. The man's now limp body fell to the ground with blood profusely pouring out from it. All the other man around Danzou were not moving they simply returned to what they were doing before. Danzou took a look at what the other man were doing and smiled and begin to walk towards the door.

"Clean the mess and remember my will is absolute. And remember this when I ask if you fear me, you must always answer withe appropriate answer." This was all Danzou said as he walked out of the room. A man who had been sitting near the child the whole time Danzou was in the room immediately ran to the dead body. He quickly picked up the body and motioned for someone to clean up the blood on the ground. He went out the door and took the lifeless body to another room in the facility. _" All in due time Danzou-sama, all in good time. For your ambitions will not be realized, my mission will be carried out. The Godaime empowered me to carry out this mission and I will not fail her. We had always thought you were up to no good and we always made you think we weren't watching. But we were watching you and for to come to this low of a level is unforgivable. But soon it will all unravel before your very eyes."_

The man put the body on bed and took time to clean it. The look on the mans face was that of pain and sorrow. He then turned around and put his hand into a pocket in the suit he was wearing. He took a small paper from the pocket and on the hand a very small brown rat like figure began to form. He quickly put the piece of paper next to the rat, which absorbed the paper within itself. With a few hand seals the rat took of with the man looking at it with a rewnew expression about his face.

_Three days after the events that shocked Konoha:_

_A great number of shinobi had gather at the main gates of Konoha. All the shinobi wear a brown vest and had distinctive mark about them, that indicated they were sand shinobi. Closely following the shinobi was the Kazekage, who appeared to be in a sadden state. Once all the sand shinobi had arrived the Kazekage went up to a chunin guard._

_"I must with the Hokage this of great importance. Please also if you can spare any medinins, some of my shinobi require medical assistance." Said the Kazekage in very low tone, that came out with pain._

_As the chunin walked with Kazekage towards the hokage tower, he pointed out the damage konoha had taken days earlier. The Kazekage looked at the damage and was in awe at the damage Konoha had taken. Many of the building were missing roofs and other building had pieces of wood and metal going through them. Another thing that caught his eye was that entire left side of the barrier that protects Konoha was missing. It was just completely gone as if it evaporated from the ground in which it stood._

_"Tell me what happen here, were there casualties, who did this was it Akatsuki." Asked the Kazekage with great interest. The chunin noticing the Kazekage's interest stopped walking and looked at the Kazekage._

_"You see three days ago a man came to Konoha and he made remember Konoha is not the prestine angel some people think it is. He came to exact his vegence upon those who had hurt him in the past and those who tarnished his fathers legacy. Uzumaki Naruto returned from the grave to show Konoha, what we had lost when made him into an outcast."_

_The Kazakage came to a complete stop at hearing the words Uzumaki Naruto. He quickly grapped the chunin from the vest and demanded answers. "Do you speak the truth, how can this be I thought Naruto had died many years ago. But the Naruto I know would not ever dream of harming Konoha. Naruto could not have done this you must be mistaken could it be perhaps another man."_

_The chunin now seeing the Kazekage wasn't buying his story pointed towards the hokage tower. "The Godaime will tell you all that happened three days ago. But I tell you this I don't lie, the man known as Uzumaki Naruto returned and rained havoc upon Konoha." With that said the chunin and the Kazekage entered the hokage tower and made their way to the hokage's office. Once at the door the Kazekage knocked gingerly until he heard the Godaime speak for him to come in._

_"Gaara," was all the Tsunade said as she rushed to embrace Gaara. Gaara still not very used too emotional gestures simply returned the embrace ever so gingerly. Once they broke from the embrace Tsunade studied Gaara's feature and looked deeply into his eyes. She saw that he was troubled and he had been in battle, the scars all around him set it all._

_"Gaara my child what happened please tell me, I'm hear to help you."_

_"Akatsuki came to Suna and caused many problems, they took my sibilings. The village was left in shambles but the people of Suna are strong and we will recover. I had come hear to ask for the assistance of Konoha, in helping rebuild and taking out Akatsuki. But I'm not willing to ask that now, after what I have seen today."_

_"Nonsense Konoha will help Suna in anyway possible. As for what you seen happened to Konoha do not worry, there were no casualties, no one died. I don't know what made him change his mind but some how he spared us. I think it is the love he feels for her, she is the one that helped to stop him."_

_"So its true, Naruto has returned from the dead. I'm very happy he has returned, this news will help me deal with my own problems. But please tell me why would Naruto do this to Konoha its not like him, he loves this village."_

_"Yes it is true Naruto returned but he was changed, Naruto feels a great hate for Konoha. And its not only due to the villagers but to one man, Uchiha Sasuke. The day Naruto returned we learned a great many things, years ago it was Sasuke who betrayed Naruto. He is the one that left Naruto to die and caused him his eye sight. I still don't know if Sasuke acted alone but I have my suspicions."_

_Gaara was now feeling pure and utter rage and his chakra level was rising. "So tell me where is Naruto I would very much like to see him. And where is the Uchiha I would also like to pay him a visit. And by her you meant Sakura how is she, how did she take all this news at once."_

_"After the massive chakra explosion we lost track of him, do not know where Naruto is. It seems he simply disappeared but I think the people from his clan had something to do with it. As for Sasuke he is presumed dead, his body was never recovered after the explosion. And as for Sakura at this very moment she is in a coma, she risked it all to stop Naruto."_

_"I see, will Naruto's clan treat him right? And whats the name of this clan. Do you think the Uchiha could have survived. Sakura is strong she will recover and live strong for her son."_

_"His clan is from the Whirlpool village and believe me they will treat him with all the care in the world. They are the Uzumaki clan a very powerful clan. Anything is possible, I'd like to hope he is dead but who knows. As the chakra explosion only damage buildings but no villager was hurt, its possible he survived. And for Sakura I'm sure she will recover, but we have more pressing manners at the moment. The day Naruto returned Sakura left Nari with Ino. And when Ino was bringing Nari here she was attacked and Nari was taken captive. I have people searching for him and have man in secret locations looking for him. No one has reported yet but I expect a report soon."_

_"Nothing ever seems to work out the way we want it to do so. But do not worry I will also help search for Nari. But first I must help my village and find where Akatsuki has my siblings. But at this moment there is another pressing matter we must discuss."_

_Tsunade was now looking at Gaar with great interest. "So tell me Gaara whats the pressing matter you with to discuss."_

_"As you know Akatsuki came to Suna and caused problems. I'm certain they will head to Konoha and try to do the same. But that not the most troubling problem, the biggest problem is that one of the legendary sennin is with them now."_

_"OROCHIMARU," screamed Tsunade at the top of her lungs. Gaara looked at her and then faced down and took in a deep breath. "No Tsunade-sama its now him but its Jiraiya, he is in league with Akatsuki. He blames this village for the death of Naruto and wants to make them pay. I don't know if there is any good left in him."_

_Tsunade fell to her knees at hearing the news from Gaara. She placed a hand over her heart and begin to cry. "I didn't know where he left to after we thought Naruto died, I haven't heard from him in so many years. I can not believe he is with them now, we must find away to change Gaara, thats not the real Jiraiya. I wish you were lying to me but I know you do not lie."_

The Present:

Yamanaka Ino was resting her head on the bed in which her best friend Haruno Sakura was resting on. Ino had not left her friends side for fifteen days, she had even skipped most of her shinobi duties. Other friends of Ino had tried to get Ino to go out and do other things but Ino would not budge from Sakura's side. Everytime someone came she would either cry or become very angry, it was almost a ritual by now. But today seemed to be a little different, Ino seemed to be in better spirits and was expecting a visit from a good friend. After some hours had past and Ino became a bit inpatient there was knock at the door. Ino rushed at the door and sure enough there was her friend, she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Lee it is so nice to see you, I'm also very happy you recovered from your injuries very quickly." Said Ino as she let go of Lee to go back and sit next to Sakura.

"It is nice to see you aswell Ino-san and I see that you are doing much better." Said Lee as he walked into the room and sat opposite to Ino.

"So Lee have tell me is there news about Nari or Naruto. Please Lee tell me there is news, tell me there is good news, please Lee." Said Ino as tears began to roll down from her eyes.

"Ino-san please do not cry, I do not like to see my friends cry. And I'm sorry Ino-san we have not recieved any news on either of them. I wish I could to tell you we have recieved news on them but I could not lie to you."

"Lee..."

Lee stood up and put a hand on Ino's shoulder and begin to pad her gently. "Ino-san do not give up, I am certain we will find them and bring them back do not worry. You have to be strong aswell you can not let things linger for so long."

"But Lee do you know not see It is my fault she is in this state."

"Ino-san..."

"Lee what am i going to do when she wakes up and I have to tell her Nari is gone. She is going to hate me Lee, she is going to blame for her son being gone. And I can't blame her for she will be right it is my fault."

Lee grapped Ino from both shoulders and put her next to him in a tight embrace. Ino looked up at him and gave him a very small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. They were both in that embrace for that seemed to be hours but it came to an end when Lee noticed Sakura's eyes blink some what. They both Let go of each other and turned to look at Sakura with great interest.

_Sakura's Mind:_

_Sakura was only feet away from Naruto as she watched in horror at what was going before her very eyes. Naruto infront of her was preparing to bring the two rasengans in each of his hands together and unleash the blinding storm upon Konoha. Sakura move to get infront of Naruto, now that she was directly infront of him she rushed to embrace him. Other shinobies around her were screaming for her to stop but she did not listen. Once she had reached Naruto she embraced Naruto and begin to hold him with all her might. The chakra that was pouring from Naruto began to burn Sakura's skin and at the sametime the wind around him was cutting her skin aswell. Naruto seemed to be oblivious to Sakura embracing him even though she was aqueezing him hard enough to break bone. And then as the rasengans were inches away from each other, they came to an abrupt stop. Sakura had begun to pad Naruto on the chest with all her might and thats what caught his attention._

_"Naruto what are you doing you have to stop this at once. Naruto this not you please stop Naruto, please stop this. Naruto please forgive me, please forgive me Naruto, please forgive everyone." Said Sakura as she began to fall to the ground due to massive chakra pressure she was under. Sakura's skin was now covered in blood and her clothing was being ripped. Naruto heard Sakura and looked down upon her falling body. As she fell one of the rasengans decipated from Naruto's hand and he caught her. He brought her up to him and this seemed to have a calming effect on Naruto for the winds around him begin to die down. The funnel that had formed around Naruto was all but gone now and all the people around be came to get a little closer._

_"Sakura what am I doing..."_

_"Naruto please stop and lets just go away from this place together with our son as a family." Said Sakura as she put a hand on Naruto's cheek and smiled at him. Naruto was now letting his guard down and most of the chakra puring from him was gone. He was still holding a rasengan in one of his hands but no longer had any killer intent._

_"Sakura I'm so sorry for this, it will stop here and now I promise." Said Naruto as he turned to put Sakura on the ground to look at her wounds. Sakura smiled at him but thats when something caught her eye she saw shinobi had now lifted Sasuke to his feet. Sakura saw that the Sharingan was active in his eyes and that he shoing nothing but hatred towards them. She saw Sasuke make a motion with the hand that had not be severed. She then looked at Naruto and then looked back at Sasuke only to see kunai flying at them. She then tried to move Naruto so the kunai would hit her and not hit Naruto. But Naruto would not budge he just simply finished placing her on the ground and smiled at her._

_"Naruto move," screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs. Naruto did not move he simply kept smiling and thats when kunai struck him on the back. The kunai struck Naruto with great force causing Naruto to scream in pain and letting go of Sakura. Naruto winced and almost fell towards Sakura but he got his barings together and lifted himself up. Naruto then turned around to face his attackers and thats when Sakura saw Naruto had been impaled by 5 kunai. Sakura tried to get and stop Naruto only to fall due to her wounds and fatigue. Naruto simply kept towards the shinobies who had attacked him and Sasuke._

_"Naruto no, stop Naruto, come back please," screamed Sakura._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he kept walking._

_Naruto was now face to face with Sasuke and his attackers. The shinobi took a few steps back and the ones carrying Sasuke stood their ground. Sasuke on the otherhand was looking at Naruto with complete and utter hate. Naruto smiled and gave him a small wink as he raised the hand in which he carried the rasengan. Sasuke's eye were wide open and were bearing down on Naruto as if to reach to his soul._

_"You will die here and now Naruto for what you have to me." Screamed Sasuke at Naruto while making a down motion with his eyes. And thats when a shinobi appeared from behind Naruto and plunged a sword into Naruto's back. The sword went into the back of Naruto and coming out the otherside causing Naurto to fall to one knee. The shinobi then jumped back and headed towards Sasuke leaving the sword in Naruto. Sakura seeing this screamed in horror and tried to get up but her injuries again would not let her._

_Sasuke again motioned to the shinobi around him and they begin to take him towards Naruto. Naruto was in one knee and at the same time he was coughing blood. For all the pain and injuries Naruto was in he had not let the rasengan go from his hand. Sasuke was now next to Naruto and with his hand he slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto did not budge one bit he simply just stood there as if he were waiting for the right moment._

_"Coward why do you not fight back now," said Sasuke as he smirked at Naruto._

_Meanwhile behind Sakura other shinobi to appear Tsunade, Ada, Lee, Hikaku, Kushina and so on. And others were now on roof tops and not to mention most of them had their weapons drawned. Tsunade quickly ran over to Sakura to check her wounds. Tsunade had begun to treat Sakura when she saw Naruto infront of her. _

_"Sakura who is that man," asked Tsunade of Sakura._

_"Tsunade-sama its Naruto he has returned," said Sakura as tears fell from her eyes._

_Tsunade was stunned she could not believe what she had just heard. She looked at Sakura and then looked up at Naruto and began to cry. _

_"Naruto is that you," scream Tsunade with all her might._

_Naruto who was Now suffering from massive blood loss turned to look at her and simply smiled. Naruto then turned to look at Sasuke who was smiling at him. Naruto began to raise himself of then ground and started to walk towards Sasuke. The shinobi around Sasuke raised their weapons and chraged at Naruto only to be knocked down by a wave of chakra released by Naruto. With shinobi on the ground Naruto kept walking towards Sasuke who was now barely standing. Sasuke looked around only to see his men on the ground and no one coming to his aid. Naruto grapped Sasuke from the throat and the rasengan on his hand began taking a shuriken form. Sasuke tried pushing away from Naruto but it was of no use Naurto's hold on his throat was to strong._

_"Now tell everyone here what happened in the past. Let them know who the real you is, let them know what kind of trash you really are." Screamed Naruto as he squeezed even harder on Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was still trying to break from the hold but it was to now avail._

_"Do you really think these people here will believe me if tell them what you want me to tell them. I'm lover here and you are hated here did you forget that." Said Sasuke as he gasped for air._

_"Tell them..."_

_"Very well I will them what you want them to hear. Years ago I Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Naruto, I cost him his eyes, I left him to die. The person you all know me as is nothing but a shell used to manipulate you all." Said Sasuke who was still gasping for air._

_People around them began to talk, scream and others actually began to shed tears. Tsunade was in mad rage and started to run towards Naruto and Sasuke. But Tsunade was stopped by a late arriving shinobi Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade looked at Kakashi with anger and tried to push him of her._

_"Kakashi what the hell are you," yelled Tsunade._

_"Stop Tsunade-sama this must happen please let it be," replied Kakashi._

_"THERE ONE MORE THING I HAVE NOT MENTIONED YET. LONG AGO I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE DEMONS CHILD FOR THEY CARRY THE SAME TAINTED BLOOD." Screamed Sasuke as he felt Naruto's fingers puncturing his throat._

_"It all ends here Sasuke," was all Naruto said as he jumped into the air with Sasuke. In the air Naruto lifted his hand that was carrying the rasengan which was now a full out shuriken. Naruto then drove himself and Sasuke towards the protective wall that surrounds Konoha. As they reached the wall Naruto pressed the shuriken into Sasuke causing Sasuke's flesh to tear. And thats when they reached the wall, the shuriken fully engulfed Sasuke. There was a massive dome of blue chakra created by the impact. The was completely coming down and disappearing at the sametime due to the wind that was cutting it. Sasuek and Naruto were also being shredded by the wind being realeased by the explsion. The wind from the epicenter went flying into Konoha causing debree to go flying everywhere. All people could hear were two very painful screams and thats when Sakura raised herself from the ground._

_What Sakura saw horrified her beyond believe and all she could do was put her hands over her heart. As the winds from the explosion began to die down and dust cleared and debree came back to earth. Everyone looked to see where Naruto and Sasuke were but at the center of the explosion a thick smoke cloud seemed to linger._

Present:

"Do you think she is dreaming Lee," asked Ino.

"Let us hope it is a very good dream she is having Ino-san." Replied Lee was very big smile.

"Heh, Lee you are always in good spirits."

"Thank you Ino-san for your kind words," said Lee as he began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Lee," asked a very intriguied Ino.

"I have to do something very important now Ino-san. Do not worry this thing I must do is very important to all of us. Good bye for now Ino-san." Said Lee as he walked out the room to meet a waiting Neji.

Well thats it for chapter nine I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry for taking so long to write it but I hit writers block and have also been real busy. Still thats no excuses to keep people who liked my story waiting. And to make up for it I'm going to try to write a chapter a week now. I'm going to try to make the story epic in length so don't despair please. Also thank you for reading and reviewing my story, please keep it up. This chapter was a little different from all the others but it was essential to where I want to take the story. So what so you guys think where is Naruto is he alive, is he doing well, who is he with. What about Sasuke is he really dead or did something else happen to him. So many new things were introduced in this chapter so if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Anways thank you again for reading my story. And here now are some sentences that don't go with chapter but have to do with the story.

"Reports we have recieved tell us that Uzumaku Naruto was in Konoha."

"So he is not dead as the old man claims he is."

"Should we tell him that Uzumaki is alive?"

"No not for now we need him to be with us for our plans."

"Very well but do keep tabs on him to find out if he knows anything."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 10: Dreams and Reality**_

_"Come on mommy, I want to go see daddy," said a rather joyful Nari. Sakura simply smiled upon her son and grabbed his hand and together they walked towards the hokage tower. Nari at this point was almost dragging his mother, he was running like a mad man. Sakura didn't seem to be bothered though she was just going along for the ride. As they reached the hokage tower Nari broke free from Sakura's grip and rushed in the tower. Nari ran through the tower passing shinobies and many other people who simply smiled at him. Everyone knew who it was and had come to expect this from Nari. Sakura had finally reached the tower and entered only to see paper flying and people smiling._

_Sakura tried to put up the best smile she could when she looked at the people around her. "I'm sorry about Nari, I hope he didn't disturb any of you," said Sakura. Everyone looked at her and their smiles even got bigger which made her even more flustered._

_"Don't worry Sakura-sama he is just like his father after all."_

_Sakura looked at the shinobi speaking and laughed a bit. "They are quite a like aren't they, my two blonde knuckleheads."_

_Nari was now at the door to the hokage's office and slowly began to open it. As he walked in he saw his father looking outside from the balcony. This gave Nari many ideas, so he decided to act one of them. Nari softly closed the door and ducked down and began to make his way towards his father. Nari was now right next to Naruto's desk, seeing that his father was still looking outside Nari lifted his clinched his fist. Naruto had a big smile across his face he had sensed Nari all along and was waiting for him. Without even making handseals Naruto made a kage bunshin of himself which took his place. The real Naruto was now above on the roof waiting for Nari who never noticed the change. Nari was now determined and launched himself forward striking the kage bunshin. Nari was shocked to say the least when he saw a puff of smoke and he fell to the ground._

_"What the, no way he got me again, he always does this." Screamed Nari._

_Nari quickly looked up only to see his father on the roof laughing. Nari was now fuming, he got himself up and began to kick the ground. Naruto came down to him and grabbed him from both his shoulders. Naruto then lifted Nari up, Nari had turned his face the opposite way he did not want to face his father. Naruto saw this and gave a small frown and decided to cheer Nari up._

_"Nari are you mad at me," asked Naruto of Nari. Nari did not turn to look at his father he just simply kept looking away from him. Naruto put his hand on Nari's cheeck and gently turned Nari to face him. They were now eye to eye with Nari pouring tears and Naruto showing joyful eyes._

_"So I ask you again Nari are you mad at me," asked Naruto._

_"Why can't I ever get you, why do you always escape," said Nari._

_Unkown to them Sakura had entered the room and was watching the father and son conversation. Naruto placed Nari back on the ground and ruffled his hair which made Nari laugh._

_"Listen Nari one day you will surpass me and I wont ever be able to escape you. But in the meantime you will have to keep trying and never give up. Keep training and always strive to be better." Said Naruto as he bent down to face Nari._

_"But its not fair I want to be strong now, I don't want to be last," said Nari._

_"You wont be last Nari if you never give up. Look at me Nari, I used to be a dead last everyone thought I was useless. But I tried my hardest and I never gave up and became the very best I could be. Look at me now I'm the hokage and its all due to trying hard and never giving up." Said Naruto as he looked at Nari with intent eyes._

_Nari looked at his and rushed onto him causing Naruto to fall his back. Nari was now on top of his father hugging him. "I'm sorry daddy. I promise I'm going to try harder from now and be the best I can be. No more will Nari be the last from now on Nari is at the top. I'm going to work hard and harder everyday, I promise." All Naruto could do was smile at his son and lifted himself and Nari. Thats when they both noticed Sakura in the room and with her hands at her chest. She had tears running down her eyes and a smile at the sametime. Naruto and Nari both made their way to Sakura, when they reached her they both hugged her._

_"I love you both very much," said Sakura as she cried some more. Nari hugged her side and Naruto kissed her on the cheeck. Sakura was now smiling as she put her hand on Nari's head and returned the kiss to Naruto. "We love you too," said Naruto and Nari in unison._

_"Hey I have an idea, follow me," said Naruto with a great smile. Naruto picked up Nari grabbed Sakura's hand and let them towards the balcony. Naruto and his family jumped of the balcony and Naruto let them passed the hokage tower. They kept going til finally they reached their destination which surprised Nari and Sakura. Naruto put Nari down and grabbed his hand, he was still holding Sakura's hand._

_"Naruto what are we doing here, you haven't been here in a long time." Said Sakura with great interest. Naruto just squeezed slightly on her hand and then turned to look at Nari. Nari always looked at the faces on the hokage mountain but he had never been this close before. Nari was in awe to say the least, as he turned to look at his father._

_"What do you see Nari," asked Naruto of Nari._

_"I see the hokages of the past," answered Nari._

_"Is that all... not sure you might also see something else?" Said Naruto as he walked forward and thent urned to look back at Nari. Nari did not know what to say, he didn't really know what else he saw other then the faces of the past hokages. But he knew there was something his father admired about them. Sakura was now looking at Naruto and Nari with great curiosity. After minutes of silence Nari finally decided to say what else he saw._

_"I see determination, I see people who never gave up," said Nari. Nari was looking up at Nari as if waiting for reassurance and thats when Naruto came down to Nari. Naruto then whispered into Nari's ear "you are right never forget it." Nari's smile grew very large and Sakura seeing this could only smile at her two knucklheads._

Present somewhere unkown:

A woman was laying next to a man who was covered in bandages from head to toes. Next to her was another man who was padding her back as if to comfort her.

"Looks like he is dreaming I hope it is a good dream," said the man. The woman turned to look at him and smiled at him with tear filled eyes.

Present Konoha:

Tsunade was ruffling through sets of papers, she was signing some, tearing some and she was also drinking sake. Her assistant Shizune was just watching her and she would cringe everytime Tsunade would take a swig of sake. They were both in the office for what seemed to be for hours without anything arising interest. But that all changed when from the balcony window a little brown rat made its way to Tsunade's desk. When the rat finally reached the middle of the desk it disappeared in puff of smoke leaving behind a piece of paper. Tsunade immediately picked up the paper and began to read it.

_Hokage-sama,_

_The mission goes well at the moment no one suspects a thing. I have found the boy and Danzou's people are running tests on him. They seem to be extracting an enzyme from his body but at this point I do not know what the enzyme is being used for. I'm going to set things up for a bit longer so there will be no chances of me being caught when I take the boy with me. Another thing to report a few days they brought in a body of a fallen Konoha shinobi. I did not get to see the body or find out the name of the man. That is all for now hokage-sama the boy and I will be in Konoha very soon._

_Yamato..._

Tsunade handed the note to Shizune who aswell began to read it. Meanwhile Tsunade had stood and walked towards the window in her office. She had gone into what almost seemed to be a trance mode, she was just staring outside blankly. After some minutes passed tears began to stream down Tsunade's eyes. Shizune came next to her and put a hand over Tsunade's shoulder comforting her. Tsunade looked at Shizune tried to give her a genuine smile but it was of no use Tsunade was to sad at this point in time.

"Tsunade-sama please do not worry I'm sure Yamato will complete his mission. Also him finding Nari is a blessing, things are looking up for us." Said Shizune as walked towards Tsunade's desk, at the desk she began to pour sake into two saucers.

"Shizune..."

Meanwhile some few miles outside of Konoha five people were gathered. All were wearing black robes with crimson clouds covering the robes. There was tall man with blue skin and large sword covered in wraps. There was a man who had a black and white face with golden eyes and what appeared to be a plant around him. There was also a man with long white hair and large scroll on his back. There was also a man with bolts on his face he had auburn hair and also a woman with blue hair. The group of people shifted their veiw away from Konoha and were all now facing the man with bolts on his face.

"As you know very soon we will take out Konoha, we will erase everything that ever was Konoha. But we will not take the same approach as we did in other villages, we will destroy the village in secret until the day we strike in full force. I want to give it time so we can use the two sand shinobies we captured on Konoha." Said the man with bolts on his face, he almost said it with a sadistic voice. The woman then approached the bolt faced man and turned to look at the others.

"You heard Pein state we will destroy this village in secret. I will enter the village as grass shinobi and get a room for us to stay in. Zetsu will begin rounds of spying across the village, your job will be to find out the weak points all around the village."

The man with plant around him began to melt into the ground and in very deep voice said. "Zetsu will not fail the leader, now I'm to complete my duties. Konan I suggest you do the same failure is not an option." Konan looked at the melting Zetsu and gave him a hateful look. Thats when the white haired man moved forward and placed a hand on Pein's shoulder. Pein turned to look at him and gave him shady look.

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei," said an almost annoyed Pein. Jiraiya let out a small chuckle at hearing Pein talk and began to pad him on the shoulder. "You know Pein you need to ease up some, you seem to have alot of pent up rage. Look at me I want to destroy everything that has to do with Konoha and yet I'm very calm. We have made it very far at this point we can not afford any mistakes." Said Jiraiya as he noticed Pein tense up quite a bit.

"Do you forget that I am a god sensei, as a god I don't know what failure is. But you are right there is somethings that are bothering me at the moment. There is a man that I must kill but I haven't heard from him in quite awhile." _"Where are you Ketsuraku, I must kill you."_

Jiraiya just looked at Pein and gave a faint smile. "Then out victory is already at hand. This man you speak of Pein where is he from and why do you want to kill him."

"He is a man from Amegakure, he is what you might call a rival. He was the only man to ever hurt a god and for that I will never forgive him. I will erase everything about him, his family, his friends, it will be as he never was born." Said Pein with very malicious intent pouring from him, which surprised Jiraiya somewhat.

"A man that could possibly hurt a god, how is that possible. I must learn more about this Ketsuraku, he seems to be a very interesting person." Said Jiraiya as he turned to look at the man with the blue face who had remained silent this whole time. The man noticed Jiraiya looking at him and reached for his sword.

"I do not have time for your sly jokes old man. We came here to accomplish goals and thats what will do." Said the man who now had his sword pointing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just looked at him with an almost dumbstruck look about him. "Easy, easy Kisame you don't want to do something you could regret later. I know we have a goals to finish and thats what we will do." Said Jiraiya to Kisame which caused Kisame to smile a bit and put his sword down. Kisame then turned to look at Pein who was now sitting on log.

"How do you think Itachi and the others are doing. I'm sure by now the sealing process should be complete and the weapons should be ready."

Pein looked at Kisame and gave him a motion with his hand as too singal everything was ok. "Last I heard from Itachi the sealing was complete and they were headed here. It will take them time to get here from their present location and thats why we use a different approach."

All of Akatsuki gathered around a camp fire which was made by Jiraiya. They all sat at the fire for what seemed to be hours, no one spoke it was and endless silence. And then out of nowhere Pein raised his hand motioning Konan to move out. Very quickly Konan disappeared, leaving the rest of Akatsuki back at to their endless silence.

Meanwhile somewhere in area between Rain Country and Fire Country stood two shinobies. They were two Konoha shinobi, they were Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji. The two had been traveling for quite awhile and it was noticable they appeared to be tired. Lee took piece of paper from his backpack and handed it to Neji. As Neji read the paper his eyes widen and then he looked at Lee who was simply looking forward.

"Lee...What this paper says can't be right. I know the Amekage was killed but he was not killed by a Konoha shinobi. So now we are to take his body which is sealed in one of the scrolls you carry. We are to take him back to Amegakure and make the case that it was not a Konoha shinobi who did this."

Lee still looking forward frowned a little, well as much as Lee could frown. "Yes Neji that is what we must do and we will plea our case even it costs us our lives. Konoha can not afford to go to war at this point in time. But thats not all the problems we will face. During my talk with Tsunade-sama it was revealed that Naruto-kun belonged to Amegakure."

Neji was take back with what has just been said by Lee. "So this will bring us even more problems then I expected. Not only will we have tell them about their leaders death in Konoha but also that top shinobi of theirs died or disappeared in Konoha."

"That is right Neji and that is what we will do for Konoha. If our youthful sparks are to be extinguished so be it but we will carry mission to the end."

"All right lets do it," screamed Neji as both shinobies jumped onto the trees above them.

Two Days Later:

Hikaku was standing at an observation post in the middle of Whirlpool Country. He had been at this post alone for days now, he had not wanted anyone to come near him. Many days earlier he had seen things that shattered him and had found out things that he could not understand. In his eyes some of the things he learned of were sins that could not be forgiven. Thats when he noticed someone was coming to the observation post. It was his brother Ada coming to the post, when Ada reached the post, both brothers were locked in a deep stare.

"What do you want here Ada, like I told you before I want to be left alone. I need time to be at peace, I need time to figure out what to do next. I need time figure out why things are the way they are."

"I'm only here because our mother asked me to come check up on you. She is worried about you and I'm also worried about you Hikaku. Also I came yo ask you why you haven't gone to see him, I don't understand why you haven't seen him. Afterall it was you who saved him with your smoke jutsus."

"I will see him Ada, he is our brother but I need to clear my mind. Just so many things I want answers too, like why would our brother let himself become what he became. But no matter what I will help me all I can, afterall it is not his fault that thing was placed in him. But now that I know the truth I blame Konoha for that happened to him."

"Hikaku calm down you are sounding like me. Remember you always used to tell me to practice restraint and now you must be do the same. We can not be rash, you must return to the old Hikaku. Yes I know Konoha harmed him but right now is not the time to plot for revenge. Right now is the time help our brother once he awakens."

"But Konoha has caused our family so much problems. We can not allow them to continue to do the things they have done. But you are right at this moment in time we must help our family get back on its feet."

Ada turned around and began to walk away from his brother all he did was a motion. Hikaku got up from the chair he sat on and followed Ada.

Meanwhile back in Konoha Tsunade had gone to the hospital to check up on Sakura. No suprise to Tsunade she had found Ino still at Sakura's side. Ino looked up at Tsunade and gave her a small smile which Tsunade returned.

"Nice to see you Tsunade-sama," softly said Ino.

"Likewise Ino, how is she doing any changes," said Tsunade. Noticing Ino's dimeaner only made Tsunade feel sadder then what she already was. Tsunade had been hoping that by a miracle Sakura had woken up from the coma she was in. She wanted to tell her the news that Nari was going to be back home soon.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile," asked Tsunade of Ino. Ino simply nodded and sat next to Ino and so they both watched over Sakura.

Outside the main gates to Konoha Konan had made her way to the chunin guards. Konan was now wearing a grass ninja vest and a her forhead protector was that of a grass ninja. The chunin now looking at her examined her quite alot before he decided to speak.

"Can I help you grass ninja," asked the chunin. Konan looked at him and gave small and giggled aswell. "Of course I would like to lodge in Konoha for sometime, I'm sure it wont be problem. Given that our villages have a non aggression pact." Konan said this as she gave the chunin a very sultry look.

"No not at all it wont be problem at all, welcome to Konoha," said the rather flustered chunin. After showing her indentification to the chunin the chunina let her pass. Konan made her way across Konoha by this time she was about half way across Konoha. She found a hotel and walked in, it took only a short amount of time for her to get a room. Now that she had gotten the room Akatsuki needed she made her way across Konoha once again but this time it appeared she was looking for someone or something. As Konan walked she accidently stumbled into someone, it was none other Aburame Shino a jounin of Konoha.

"Please forgive me, my mistake," said Shino to Konan. Konan examined Shino then smiled at him and padded Shino's shoulder. "No problem, I wasn't paying attention," said Konan who seemed to be blushing. This caught Shino's eye as he gazed at her beauty.

"I see that you are not from Konoha, would you like any help around the village. And by the way my name is Aburame Shino," said Shino. Konan was now completely blushing and could only nod at him.

"Sure I'll take the help and my name is Saiyo," said Konan as she grabbed Shino's hand. They above turned around and continued to walk towards the center of Konoha. During this time Konan had her hand in her pocket, inside her pocket was a small flask.

"Is there sake shop around here," asked Konan of Shino. Shino simply nodded and led her towards a local sake shop.

Well thats it for chapter ten I really hope you guys liked it. See this time it didn't take to long, hehe. Again thank you again for reading my story and reviewing it. Well this chapter didnt have alot of action well it didn't have any, it was more an informative chapter, soemthing to add more to the plot. I hope you guys liked what I did with Naruto at the begining, he is dreaming of what he wished his life would have been like. Anways if you guys have any questions please feel free to ask me. Thank you again for reading my story. And here are now some sentences that got to the story but don't go with the chapter.

"They seem to be wielding their new found power quite well."

"That they do, I could have never imagined them being able to wield it so fast."

"Enough talk you two, go get them and tell them we are heading to meet the others."

"Do you think they will obey our every command."

"If they don't we will simply kill them, with jutsu Pein placed on them, we can kill them in an instant."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 11: Weapons, Escapes, Jutsus, Demons**_

Aburame Shino was not one to drink but for some reason today he felt like drinking. The reason most likely was the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Shino could not keep his eyes away from her, her beauty was mesmorizing to him. After a few hours at the bar Shino was now completely drunk but the woman was not drunk almost as if she had not had a drink at all. "So tell me Saiyo how long do you plan to stay in Konoha," said Shino with a crackly voice. At hearing Shino speak Konan got up and went to sit on Shino's lap. Shino did not mind her not answering his question, for he was in cloud nine at the moment. After an hour or so passed Shino was now passed out on the table where he and Konan were drinking. Konan took this as the chance she needed and proceeded to pour a liquid into Shino's drink from a flask she had in her pocket. As some more time went by Konan began to pad Shino on the back, the constant padding eventually casued Shino to wake up.

Quickly Konan handed Shino's drink to him and motioned for him to drink. Shino did no hesitate he immediately took the drink and drank it all in one quick motion. To say Konan was pleased was a complete understatement all she could do was smile at Shino who was now turning a bit red. Konan got up and grabbed Shino's hand motioning for him to get up, Shino did so but he could barely stand up. "Can we go back to your place Shino-kun," said Konan as she gave Shino a very sultry look. "I don't see why not," said Shino as he almost collapsed onto Konan. As they walked out of the bar only two things were noticable Konan was grining and Shino was turning even more red.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading a report over and over again. _"When Lee gave me this report I could not believe what he was saying to me. How could Kushina have let her son do what he did but then again why would she risk war. I have to get to the bottom of this, the people that were killed were very important. Not many people knew their true identities only the council, Kakashi and Danzou knew. The three that were killed were the people who safeguarded the final jutsu created by the fourth. And with their hands missing it only leaves me to believe that someone wants the jutsu."_

Tsunade's thoughts were broken when the grey haired ninja known as Hatake Kakashi walked into her office. She gave him a look that would tell anyone she was disgusted with him. It was most likely do to the fact that Kakashi was holding a small orange book in his hands. As soon as he got closer to her she handed him the report she was reading. Kakashi's eyes widen in fear as if he had seen the death god himself. Kakashi looked at Tsunade in disbelief, she looked back at him with the same exact look. Kakashi for in what seemed to be ages closed his book and sat across Tsunade.

"Who else knows about this, does the council know what transpired." Said Kakashi as he looked rather impatient. Tsunade leaned back and gave him a small frown, and rubbed her eyebrow at the same time. "They there were three murders but they don't who died and it shall remain that way. I also swore Lee to secrecy, Lee is loyal he will not tell anyone no matter what."

Kakashi appeared to be thinking the situation over and over, he appeared to be dazed somewhat. "Do you think whirlpool would do this, I know they don't care much for Konoha. But to risk war is something I'm sure they would not want. Also when this happened alot of people from different villages were in Konoha it could have been anyone. We can not go on what was seen by eyes, remember this is the ninja world afterall."

"Perhaps Kakashi. Whirlpool has many reasons to hate Konoha, do you not remember that battle of many years ago. It was one of the most shameful events in the history of Konoha. And now they are back and have power and Kushina is leading them. When I talked to her when she was here she threatened me with war. So many things are possible and now that they have Naruto they could use him against us." Said Tsunade as she got up from her chair and walked towards the window.

"Well we don't know for sure if Naruto is with them no one knows where he is. But there is a chance he is with them if he alive. We have to take this slowly Konoha has many problems at the moment. With the Akatsuki coming, we can not risk war with anyone. But one thing to remember is that Orochimaru was also here those days. Orochimaru has always wanted to more jutsu perhaps somehow he found out about the jutsu." As Kakashi said this Tsunade became frigid as if her office became and artic wasteland.

A town hours from Konoha:

Two people stood in the middle of what remained of the town. There were corpses all around them children, women, men and even the elderly were dead. Demonic chakra was pouring from the two, a purple chakra from the woman and green chakra from the man. They were both covered in blood but one thing was odd about the two they had tears flowing freely from their eyes. They both began to walk towards the entrance of the town and thats when the man noticed an elderly man moving. He quickly ran towards the man and picked him up from the neck which caused the elderly man to wince in pain. As he squeezed the neck the elderly man began to gasp for air and struggled to break free. As all this was happening the woman had her arms extended as if she wanted to stop her partner from killing the elderly man.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the town some Akatsuki members were standing talking amungst one another. Uchiha Itachi walked infront of the others and pointed at the man and the woman. Itachi had a smile across his face as if to show satisfaction. When the other members saw the man and woman they to had smiles of satisfaction.

"What destructive power those two showed here today, I still can not believe they did all this in a matter of seconds. This town was not small at all it had a population of one hundred thousand people and they erased them in seconds. We control the power of absolute destruction," said the Akatsuki member with a scythe or better known as Hidan.

"Their destruction here today was a piece of art, they left us a masterpiece. You can almost say they rival my art skills," said the Akatsuki member known as Deidara.

"Yes the have an immense power that we absolutely control. But as it stands we still have to keep our eyes on them at all times. Even though Pein controls them, they could turn out be like Uzumaki Naruto." Said Itachi as he began to walk towards the center of town.

"Hah, you thats name I haven't heard in quite awhile. The times we engaged him in battle he was so out of control such a hothead." Said the puppetmaster of Akatsuki known as Sasori. The Akatsuki members were now reaching the middle of town getting closer to a horrible scene.

The woman was now next to Itachi and the man was still sufficating the elderly man. And thats when it happened with a quick motion the elderly man's neck was snapped. As the man saw the body hit the ground, his facial expression was that of complete and utter shame. The man and woman turned to the Akatsuki members and bowed. Itachi padded both of them on the back and motioned for them to walk on a direction leading to Konoha.

_Naruto's Mindscape:_

_"Am I dead, this can not be the afterlife, where am I. This place seems so familiar to me almost as if I have been here times."_

_**"This place should be familiar it is your mind afterall you weak pathetic simpleton. I can not believe you thought this was the afterlife do you really think I would allow you to die."**_

_Naruto winced at hearing the great demon fox speak to him. Naruto walked closer to the cell that was before him and thats when two massive red eyes appeared. Naruto appeared to want to take steps back but for some reason he was stuck in place. The demon noticed this and a very sadistic smile appeared in the darkness of the cell._

_**"You look scared, are you scared of me. Its been a long time since you showed me any fear this is almost nolstagic. It reminds me of the first time you ever saw me."**_

_"Kyubi... I remember now you damned demon. So if I'm not dead and I'm in here with you I must be unconcious. You must be keeping me from waking I take it. And if you are I want you to stop it here and now for I have to go to my family. And remember this Kyubi i'll never be scared of you."_

_**"Hah, so you remember me and you're alreasy calling me names. And you are right I'm the one stopping you from waking up. The reason I do this is because I was waiting for you so I could tell you some wonderful news. After I tell you this news you might not ever be the same again. You will also show fear like never before."**_

_"What are you talking about, there is nothing that you can do to hurt me anymore. I'm stronger then you, so now release me you damned fox. You are keeping me from my family."_

_**"So I see you haven't remembered everything because if you had you wouldn't be so cocky. Well now to tell you the wonderful news, I'm going to love telling you this. You have no family to go to..."**_

_"What the hell are you talking about I have Nari and Sakura. Now shut the hell up and release me. I do not have time for your riddles and like I said I have to go to them."_

_**"I see you must be thinking I'm just saying you don't have a family to make you mad. Its true you never really had them even when you were with them in Konoha. Now to tell you the news you will never see them again. Why do I say you will never see them again is because you killed them. Yes you killed your family on your final attack on Uchiha Sasuke. Yes you murderer you killed your family, you so wanted to be with them and yet you killed them. Now they are gone forever thanks to you, well you did what you wanted to do you got your revenge."**_

_Naruto's eyes widen in horror and his body began to tremble. He looked up at the Kyubi almost as if he wanted compassion. But now compassion came his way all that he saw was a sadistic smile. Naruto fell to his kness and began to hit the ground at a very rapid rate._

_"This can not be true you are lying to me. Why would I kill my family for I love them you damned fox. I'm tired of your damn games I know my family is alive and well."_

_**"NO THEY ARE DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR FINAL ATTACK. YES I KNOW YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE DAMAGE AWAY FROM KONOHA BUT THAT RESULTED IN THEIR DEATHS. HAHA YOU KILLED YOUR FAMILY SO HOW DO YOU LIKE REVENGE."**_

_Naruto quit moving he just stared at the Kyubi and tears flowed from his eyes. "Is he right no he can't be I can not have killed them. But then why can I not remember anything but only segments of that day. Is the Kyubi right..."_

Outside the room in which Naruto was sleeping Kushina was next to him. She had her hand wrapped around his and he face was that one of sadness. She looked up at his face and noticed tears streaming down. She could not understand why tears were flowing from his eyes. Then suddenly out of nowhere Naruto began to shake violently. She let go of his and quickly hugged him and tried to stop his shaking. Tears were also now flowing from her eyes, she was trying with all her might to stop him from shaking. "Whats wrong my son, what is bothering you. Please stop and wake up and join your family please I beg of you."

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere:

There were people in white clothing all around a black haired man they appeared to be preforming tests on him. Next to the black haired man on a table there were three flasks that were empty. The black haired man was convulsing in the in which he laid upon. Suddenly the door to the room opened and the old war hawk Danzou walked into the room. He walked over to the black haired man smiled as if to show he was satisfied.

"So tell me how has he responded to the enzyme did he take it well." Said Danzou to no one in particular. Danzou then walked over to the back of the room and sat next to a table that had a wooden hand on it. Danzou appeared to grow impatient and slammed his hand on the table. The man all turned to look at him and walked over to him with fear in their eyes.

Finally a brown haired many walked closer to Danzou and hand Danzou a piece of paper. "Danzou-sama the subject has respond very well to the enzyme. His muscle mass increased almost fifteen fold and his stamina is almost seventy times what it used to me. His chakra reserves have also increased many times over but we can not kow how much til we see him in battle. As for his hand that wooden hand over next to you is a special chakra hand that will be better then his old hand. I hope you like what we are doing the subject Danzou-sama, I hope this process pleases you."

Danzou who was now examining the wooden hand gave a faint smile to the brown haired man. "This is good news you have told me here today you have made me very proud. So tell me how long will it be until he is ready for combat. I would like to use him as quickly as possible."

"The enzyme will be fully integrated into his body by tomorrow. We can wake him then and will be at your control with jutsu we have created along side the enzyme. One thing though Danzou-sama we don't know how he will react once he finds out the enzyme travels his body. He is a strong weilded individual even though I doubt he will succumb like other subjects. I think we will need to watch him cloesly, so far we have one out five success rate. The leading cause of death is insanity Danzou-sama."

Danzou looked at the brown haired man and gave him a sadistic smirk. "He will survive and he will serve me very well he will be my ultimate pawn. And do not worry about the other subjects dying aslong as some survive is all that matters. Insanity is whats going to make him the ultimate pawn, the insane have always been the most destructive."

Meanwhile in the same compound some rooms away from where Danzou was located Yamato walked into the room where Nari was being held in. There were about ten medinin walking about the room some preforming test on Nari and others working on reports. Yamato simply walked towards Nari, none of the medinin paid attention to this for the reason Yamato was dressed exactly like them. Once all the medinin were not near Nari, Yamato began to form wooden spikes on each of his fingers. The without warning wood spiked roots were launched from Yamato impaling all of the medinin across the chest. The bodies quickly fell to the ground and blood quickly covered the ground. Yamato quickly ran to Nari and he took the tubes that were connected to Nari away from him. This caused Nari to look up at Yamato and become scared at the same time. Yamato quickly picked up Nari and formed a wooden brace around Nari essentially strapping Nari to him.

Yamato now walking out the door saw some shinobi walking in his direction so he ran the opposite way. Yamato was now in a dark hall with no lighting at all, he ruffeled Nari's hair and continued to run. They finally made it out of the hall and were now in a big room which had a small river flowing through it. Thats when a shinobi spotted Yamato and Nari and came running to them. But the shinobi never made it to them a wooden root sprouted from the ground and entangled itself around the neck of them shinobi. Within seconds there was snap and the neck of the shinobi was broken. Yamato did not hesitate and quickly gave Nari a blue pill, at first Nari refused but Yamato forced it. "This pill will let you breath underwater for twenty minutes so please don't worry. Now brace yourself this water is quite cold." With that being said Yamato jumped into the water and began to swim down the small river.

Konoha:

Yamanaka Ino was standing next to Sakura when she noticed Sakura move ever so slightly. Ino was quickly fixated by Sakura's movements and thats when it happened Sakura opened her eyes. Ino was over joyed tears flowed from here eyes thats when Sakura who still groggy noticed Ino.

"Hello Ino how are you today," said a smiling Sakura. When Ino heard Sakura speak she wept even more then before. Sakura was taken back as shesaw her friend crying so she grabbed Ino's hand. "Ino why are you crying I'm ok now so do not worry," said a now concerned Sakura. Ino was now at loss for words she was trying to speak but words were coming from her mouth. She tried as hard as she but the guilt she felt would not let her speak. Sakura noticed her friend trying to speak but not being able too. "Ino please calm down whats wrong with you," said a now very concerned Sakura.

Suddenly the tension was broken when there was knock on the door and Tsunade came into the room. Tsunade was surprised to see Sakura awake and quickly rushed over to her and gave her a tremendous hug. "Sakura you are awake, Sakura you are awake thank you kami-sama." Said Tsunade as tears now ran down her face. Sakura looked at Tsunade and smiled and returned the hug.

"Tsunade-sama how are you can you please tell me whats wrong with Ino. What happened with Naruto is the village ok, where is Nari is he ok to." Said Sakura as she looked at Tsunade with eyes of hope.

"Sakura..."

Sakura was now looking at Tsunade with concerning eyes she could feel her heart rate increase. "Tsunade-sama please answer me, what is going on please answer me. Is everything ok Tsunade-sama please send for Naruto and Nari."

"Sakura I'm sorry but I can not go get them," said Tsunade as she fell to the ground. Sakura looked at her and tears began to flow from her eyes. Sakura with a her might forced herself into s sitting position on the bed. "What do you mean you can not go get them. Did something happen to them, oh please don't tell me that died. What happened to them." Said Sakura as she was now becoming very histerical.

"Sakura when Naruto fought Sasuke he released a massive jutsu I don't know if you remember. But after the jutsu was released we did not find any bodies. But I have a strong reason to believe Naruto is in Whirlpool country at the moment. I think his family took him there so don't worry Naruto will be ok." Said Tsunade in manner trying to comfort Sakura.

Sakura looked very confused at the moment. "What do you mean family, what do you mean no bodies were recovered. How do you know he is alive, how could his family just show up and take Naruto. Did they take Nari too, where is Nari I'm sure he wants to see his mother."

"Listen carefully Sakura Naruto is alive I'm sure of it. As for Nari I don't know how to tell you this but he was kidnapped. When Ino was bringing him to the hokage tower she was ambushed and he was taken. I know I can not tell you to worry but he will be back with us very soon. There is a mission already in please to retrieve him so please bare with us Sakura." Said Tsunade fully knowing what was going to happen next.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," cried Ino.

Sakura's eyes were now widen in horror, at this time she tried to get up. "No You are lying to me Nari is here in Konoha, this must be some sick joke. Please don't lie to me I know Nari is here please take me to him. NARI, NARI, NARI where are you. NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO please come to me with our son." Screamed Sakura as he fell of the bed and landed face first on the ground. Tsunade and Ino rushed over to her and both of them hugged her not wanting to release her.

"Sakura please calm down," said Tsunade and Ino in unison.

Danzou's Compound:

Sirens were now going off all around the compound. A man barged into the room where Danzou was located. "Danzou-sama the boy, the boy has been take we don't know where he is."

Well thats it for chapter eleven I hope you guys liked it. Again I'm sorry for not releasing last week like I said I would. Real life issues but anyways I fixed them so I can write again. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it. This chapter didn't have much action but it gave alot info on the plot. Some of you might think on why I'm not showing much of Naruto but I think thats ok. I want my story to be of epic length and good so every chapter with Naruto would suck. I like to explore other characters aswell. I know it might seem confusing if there is alot of things happening at once but I also think thats ok. I just wanted to make all characters to have battles not just Naruto. Also I'm looking for a beta tester, since I know my grammer sucks. So if anyone would like to beta test I would greatly appreciate it. I can't offer money all I can offer is you can read the chapter before anyone else. Anyways thank you again for reading my story. And here are now some sentences that go to the story but don't with the chapter.

"Once I have the jutsu in my hands we can finally take out Konoha."

"What about the Akatsuki how will take care of the."

"Do not worry about them with this jutsu I'll be all powerful."

"I see, but the question remains that we still have to get the jutsu."

"Haha, all in goodtime I have all the time in the world unlike Konoha."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 12: As the Long days Pass**_

_"This pain is so intense I don't know for how much longer I can go on. I made a promise I would deliver the boy safely but how can I accomplish my promise." _Thought Yamato as he laid on the ground with blood flowing profusely from the left side of his body. Yamato was completely out of breath he was gasping for every amount oxygen he could get into his body. He continued to lay there for what seemed to be hours until finally wood began to sprout around his massive wound. Yamato's face was in complete agony, the pain must have been so intense but Yamato never let out a cry of pain. Yamato got up to his feet and began to walk aimlessly in an unkown direction.

Meanwhile at the main gates of Konoha the chunin guards that were on duty saw a figure approaching them. The chunin got up from their seats and went towards the approaching figure. When they both reached the figure they were both in complete and utter shock. "Captain Yamato," they both said in unison and thats when they spotted the small boy he was holding. Thats when Yamato collapsed to the ground becoming pieces of wood, one of the chunins quickly rushed towards the falling boy and caught him. The two chunins were now both looking at the boy with dumbfound eyes. "Whats your name boy," they both said in unison.

"My name is Uzumaki Nari," said Nari as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Nari had small bruises and cuts all over his body but other then that he appeared to be well. One of the chunins quickly picked up Nari and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry I'm taking to your mom and the hokage so cheer up kid." Said the chunin as he walked with Nari who's eyes were now glittering with hope. Meanwhile the other chunin stayed back and seemed to be really angry and was also clinching his fist.

"STOP!"

"THATS THE DEMON'S SON WE COULD KILL HIM RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW YOU FOOL."

The chunin holding Nari stopped for a second but continued to walk away from the other chunin. "Don't worry I told you it would be ok so let us continue on our way." Said the chunin to Nari as he squeezed Nari closer to him. Meanwhile the other chunin was going ballistic and began to pound the ground with his feet. The chunin holding Nari simply smiled at Nari as they both heard the man go ballistic.

"Ahh, here we are Nari the hokage tower," said the chunin. The chunin kicked the doors open to the hokage tower and ran like a mad man towards the hokage's office. Now Nari and the chunin were at the door to the hokage's office and thats when the chunin kicked the door open. Tsunade was sitting on her chair with Sakura and Ino sitting across from her when they were startled by the boistrous chunin.

"Konohamaru you idiot," screamed Tsunade before she realized who Konohamaru was carrying. Sakura turned to see what was going on and thats when her sadness faded away and she was filled with complete and utter joy. Her eyes flowed with tears and she flew from the chair in which she sat. She grabbed Nari away from Konohamaru and hugged very tightly and repeatedly kissed him. Sakura and Nari were both now crying and thats when Tsunade and Ino joined the embrace.

"Nari my son you came back to me," cried Sakura.

"My grandson has returned thank you kame," cried Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Nari, said a tearful Ino.

Nari tried to talk but the three women would not let him they were just hugging very tightly. After a short time Sakura picked Nari up and held him high in the air and smiled at him. Thats when Sakura began to cry again for joy and for sadness at the time. Tsunade and Ino noticed this and they both went over to Sakura and wrapped themselves around her.

"Sakura didn't I tell you Naruto is alive there is no need to be sad your son is back with you." Said Tsunade as she ruffled Nari's hair but thats whens he realised what she had just said. Tsunade quickly trying to change the subject jumped over to her desk and sat down. She looked up at Sakura and gave her a small smile and that a small frown saying she was sorry. Sakura by this time had laid Nari on the ground and began to perform healing jutsus on him. Thats when she noticed that he had many sores around his body at many vein intersections. Tsunade looking from a far also noticed this and just like Sakura became very curious.

"Nari what did they do to you," asked Sakura of her son. Nari would not answer her, all he did was close his eyes as if wanting her not to ask that question. Sakura noticing this did not try to ask him anymore but was very curious to know what had happen to him. Konohamaru came from behind and padded Nari on the shoulder and then began to exit the office when Tsunade stopped him.

"I was caught up in the moment how is Yamato doing Konohamaru," asked Tsunade. Konohamaru looked at her with sad eyes and then looked at the ground. "Nari was brought to us by a clone, at the moment I have no idea where the real Yamato might be."

"Damn it," screamed Tsunade. She then got up from her chair and walked over to Konohamaru and began to whisper into his ear. "Listen I want you to go find Ibiki we will go look for him. He preformed a great duty for us we can not let it go in vein. Oh an Konohamaru please put on your jounin vest, you are no longer a chunin for crying out loud."

With that said Konohamaru left the office and Tsunade turned back to look at Nari. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this Nari but where is Yamato," asked Tsunade in very soft words. Nari was now staring at Tsunade with fear in his eyes but with a jolt of reassurance from Sakura words began to come from his mouth.

"I don't remember much about what happened but he a made a clone and ordered it to bring me back to Konoha." Said Nari as he looked at Tsunade with very concerned eyes. Sakura was also looking at Tsunade with concerned eyes but also at this time she was feeling guilty. She could not help but feel guilty for Yamato not being here with them celebrating Nari's return.

"Nari, I hate to ask again but what happened to Yamato, was he hurt? Was there a battle, did you guys get caught, please tell me Nari what happened to Yamato." Said Tsunade as she was now completely worried for Yamato's safety.

"Grandma! Please don't make me talk about it, I don't want to remember about that anymore." Said Nari as he turned his head into his mothers shoulder as if to hide away from Tsunade. Sakura knew that somehow they had to get Nari to talk so she did what she thought best to do. "Nari I know you have been through alot but we have to know what happened. If we don't know what happened, we can't help Yamato. So will you tell us Nari, Yamato sacrirficed it all for you, so you can't let him down now. Also if you tell us I will take you to get ramen as soon as possible."

At hearing the word ramen all fears Nari had were gone and he was ready to talk. "Ok but I will only say this once and I will never say it again. Yamato was injured as he rescued me and with his last ounces of strength he made the clone that brought me here. The escape was very at the start until he showed up and hurt Yamato."

"How did that man hurt Yamato," asked Tsunade of Nari.

"Who was that man," asked Sakura of her son.

Nari looked at them and began to hesitate at answering them almost as if he feared to answer them. "He...was hurt...on his left side...the hand hurt him and caused him pain. I was scared I never expected him to try to hurt me or Yamato. Why would he do that to me mommy. Yamato hurt him too but he had the chakra around him like my dad it seemed like he didn't hurt at all.

"Nari what do you mean chakra like your dad and who was this man," said a demanding Tsunade. Nari knew he had to answer his grandma and with all of his might he mustered out two words.

"Uncle Sasuke."

_Naruto's Mind:_

_"Come on Nari we are going to be late, we promised your mom we would meet her for dinner"_

_"But dad can't we train some more I still haven't mastered the jutsu you are teaching me." Said Nari as he made the seals required for kage bunshin. The attempt was futile Nari was not even able to make a puff of smoke. Naruto noticed that his son was now faltering and showing distress that he had not seen before. So he did what every good father would and went to his son and began to help him and encourage him._

_"Don't worry Nari, you will get it down real soon. We will stay here til you get it done and to make it even better I will try it everytime you try." Said Naruto with very gentle words, words that could encourage anyone. Nari was beyond pleased with what his father had just said to him. So quickly the both of them began to make the handseal for kage bunshin._

_Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Sakura sat at table waiting for her family. Sakura had been waiting for a good thirty minutes and thats when she spotted her best friend Ino. Ino quickly rushed over to Sakura's table and sat next to Sakura while giving her a handshake._

_"Sakura what are you doing here all alone. Don't tell me again Naruto didn't show up to a family dinner or worse a couple's dinner." Said Ino as she begin to giggle and from the looks of it Sakura was not pleased at all._

_"Yes Ino he didn't show up again but this was supposed to be a family dinner. Those two always do this to me, they were most likely coming and something caught their interest and forgot all about me."_

_"Hehe. Don't worry Sakura its bound to happen and will probably happen again. Remember who you married, you married Naruto, I bet they are both at the ramen stand. Enough of that Sakura, so how is your pregnancy going along._

_"Its going good Ino, I have been feeling great now. I hope that it will be a girl but I will be happy with whatever kame blesses us with. Naruto would be great with a little girl he would be so protective of her."_

_"I'm sure of it Sakura," said Ino as she giggled with her friend. Sakura and Ino continued to eat together for some good hours but all that change when a chunin came in rushing towards them. The poor chunin was beyond flabergasted Sakura and Ino could barely understand what he was trying to say to them._

_"Sakura-sama some of the rooms your compound have been destroyed. Its seems Uzumaki-sama and Nari-san were training and got abit out of hand."_

_The chunin did not get say anymore for Sakura was long gone all that was left behind was Ino and money on the table. Sakura had now reached the entrance to her families compund and she was not happy with what she saw to say the least. Sakura was bit tired but she did get there fast well for a pregnant woman._

_"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

_"UZUMAKI NARI!"_

_Sakura quickly became irate when no one answered and when no one came to her. So she continued to walk into the compound only to see something that melted her heart. There before her were her two knuckleheads all bruised up and aching. Her anger quickly subsided as she saw Naruto trying to put a bandage on Nari. Nari was not being any help to his father as he kept moving like a tornado._

_"Aww how cute you two are," said Sakura as she walked closer to her family. Naruto got up to hug Sakura and thats when he saw two figures approaching his family. Naruto was shocked beyond believe when he saw who it was._

_"SASUKE!"_

_"DAMNED FOX!"_

Whirlpool:

"I'LL SAVE YOU SAKURA AND NARI I WONT LET ANYONE HURT YOU." Screamed Naruto as he startled the three people that hext to his bed. Naruto's eyes slowly opened ushering in light that he had not seen for the longest of times. As his eyes adjusted to seeing light he could make glimpses of the three figures that were next to him. Once his eyes were fully adjusted he clearly saw the people before him but did not recognize any of them. Kushina launched herself towards Naruto and gave him a very warm hug, a hug that he found very comforting even though he was startled.

"Naruto my son! You are awake you have come back to us," said a crying Kushina. Naruto did not know what to do, how to react to what he had just heard the woman say to him. Who was this woman hugging him so tightly and why was she showing so much affection towards him. But then suddenly came back to him the events of the past and remembering all the events caused him a great deal of pain.

"Excuse me. But may I ask who you are and what am I doing here this does not look a like a Konoha hospital." Said Naruto in a manner that was almost as if he was pleading to Kushina. Kushina was taken back at hearing her son ask who she was. Kushina was about to answer Naruto but thats when Hikaku decided to make his precense known

"This is Whirlpool your home country, it was been alongtime brother. Don't you feel the warmth of being back home with your family." Said Hikaku with great resolve but all he really caused was for Naruto to become even more confused then he already was. The words these strange people were saying to Naruto were not making any sense at all and was becoming extremely tense.

"What do you mean family and home country. I'm from Konoha and I already have a family Sakura and my son Nari." The words that came out of Naruto's mouth had a resounding deep echo in the ears of his family around him. Kushina put a hand on Naruto's heart and gave a him a look that said she was asking for forgiveness.

"Naruto I'm sorry we did not know you had a wife or child but do not worry we are not going to take you away from them. We had to protect you we were afraid of what Konoha might do to you my son. Here in Whirlpool you can regain your strength and we will be here to help you in anyway possible."

"I thank you for offering to help me but who would want to help me. I'm the carrier of a demon that everyone hates. And if may ask why do you guys keep saying this my country and that I'm your son. How are we connected, who am I to you, who are you."

"Naruto we're your family that has been waiting to see you for the longest of days. That young one over there is you brother Ada. The one over here is your brother Hikaku. And as for me I'm your mother Uzumaki Kushina. Please forgive me my son for not being there for you when you needed me the most but now I'm here for anything you need me for."

_"My family but what could she mean I thought I didn't have a family. But why now, why do they show up after all these years, what caused them to come to me."_ Naruto was trying to soak in everything that had just been said to him and the hold that Kushina had on him for some reason was easing his tension. For some reason or another Naruto felt everything Kushina had said to him was the truth.

"Everything in my being tells me to believe you and I will do so. So would you be willing to help me find my family. I know its much to ask of you but I have to find them before anything." Asked Naruto of his newfound family with fire that Kushina had not seen since the late fourth hokage.

"Of course my son," said a teary Kushina.

"Ok brother," said a stoic Hikaku.

"I will help you aswell brother but I will also ask you to help me after we reunite you with your woman and child." Said Ada in very soft spoken words.

"Yes, I will help you Ada. What would you like help with," asked a very curious Naruto.

"Would you help me kill the man known as Orochimaru." That was all Ada was able to say before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"I will help you, that man deserves to die," said an almost screaming Naruto. After those words were spoken there was a long moment of silence. The for people in the room were looking at each other as if trying to figure out more about one another. Thats when Naruto began to get up from his chair and looked directly at Kushina."

"Mother where is my father," asked Naruto of Kushina. Hearing those words made Kushina gasp for air she had not expected Naruto to ask her this question. Naruto saw that she tensed up when he asked her that question and wondered to himself if he should ask again about his father.

Amegakure:

Two bodies came flying through the air and when they hit the wall of a building there was resounding thud. A mass of Amegakure ninja were quickly gathering around the two they had just sent flying into the wall. The two were completely battered and yet the ninjas gathering around them showed no signs of battle.

"Neji are you ok."

"Lee just get up and prepare yourself, we have let them have their way with us for long enough."

Rock Lee and Neji got themselves to their feet and with angered looks they looked at the ninjas before them. They both got into fighting poses and the ninjas did aswell. Thats when the field commander of the ninja got infront of them and pointed at Rock Lee and Neji.

"You two come here and tell us that our leader has been killed in your home village. Not only do you expect us to believe this but expect us to believe that is was a rogue ninja from your own village that did it. Do you take the people from Amegakure as fools."

"We already told you it was Orochimaru and thats the truth," screamed Neji.

"Haha. Konoha was always been like this they always cause problems and expect others to live with the problems they have caused. So tell me Konoha ninja where is the other great ninja from Amegakure he went by the name of Ketsuraku."

Both Lee and Neji were at a loss for words they did not know how to answer the commader. The commander quickly became impatient and began to walk towards Rock Lee and Neji. Rock Lee quickly reached for his feet and pressed down on his boots releasing a massive wave of chakra. On the ground were some weights that used the users own chakra to weigh him down. Rock Lee now looked at Neji and smiled and sunshined out of the sight of the ninjas before them.

"I already told you before we don't need to fight but we will defend ourselves if you continue to attack. And for the last time Konoha had nothing to do with the death of your leader." Screamed Neji informing the commander that he was beyond serious now. And thats when without warning Rock Lee appeared behind the commander with a kunai in hand.

"Now I know we all have our flames of youth really bright at the moment but we will have to let them die down some. We will talk and try to fix our problems one way or another." Said Rock Lee with a big grin across his face.

Konoha:

Aburame Shino found himself looking at the beutiful naked body of Konan. She was out cold in his bed and Shino on the other hand was writing down on a piece of paper. Everytime Shino wrote down a word he would turn to look at Konan almost as if he was guilty for what he was doing. As somemore time passed Shino finished writing the letter he had been writing and walked out of the room.

Shino was now walking down the streets of Konoha and was making his way towards the hokage tower. As he continued walk he caught glimpse of someone familiar. There infront of him was the beautiful heir to the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata.

"Shino-kun how are you today, it was been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Hinata."

"Whats wrong Shino-kun, why do you look so flustered," asked a worried Hinata.

"Hinata do me a favor will you?"

"Of course Shino-kun."

"Will you take this letter to the hokage for me."

"Ok Shino-kun but why can't you take it."

Shino did not answer Hinata he just simply handed her the letter and turned around away from her. After loosing sight of Hinata, Shino quickly ran to his house he was running like a man possessed. Hinata was worried by the way her teamate was acting but she didn't let it bother her too much and walked to the hokage tower. Hinata was holding the letter next to her chest and thats when a breeze started to hit her causing the letter to fly away from her. Hinata immediately rushed over to pick up the letter that was opened now and when she accidentaly saw what was written she instantly became flustered.

"Dear Kami!"

Well thats it for chapter twelve I really hope you guys liked. I'm sorry for not releasing when I said I would but sometimes personal stuff interferes. Again thank you for reading and reviewing. I think this chapter was another plot driven chapter and had alot of new information and alot of surprises. Don't worry why didn't write about the escape of Nari and Yamato because I will write about. I did it this way because I thought it would be essential to do it this way because of the way I'm writing the story. I hope you guys are happy to see Hinata and Konohamaru for the first time in the story. And what do you guys think of Naruto's brother asking him for help to kill Orochimaru. Did you guys think it was wrong of asking for help. What does this show of Ada. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Now here are some sentences that have to do with the story but now the chapter.

"You need to calm down what was done was to save your life."

"You made me just like him you son of a bitch."

"I control you and you will not forget that I can end your life here and now."

"I should kill you for what you have done to me."

"You will not be killing one from here on out you will be my pawn."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"**B" Demon Talk**

_"B" Thoughts, Flashbacks_

**"B" Jutsu, Abilities etc...**

**Chapter 13: Things Most Unexpected**

Hyuga Hinata was running at full speed towards the hokage tower. Her heart was pounding so fast she felt it could almost burst out of her chest. What she had seen on Shino's note was the most disturbing news she had ever laid eyes upon. She finally arrived to the hokage tower and went directly to Tsunade's office not answering the calls for her to stop.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

Tsunade at hearing someone call her name got up from her chair and went towards the door. Only to be shocked when Hinata came flying through the door. To say the least Tsunade was shocked she had never seen Hinata in her current state.

"What is it Hinata, whats going on," asked a worried Tsunade. Hinata not being able to talk as she was gasping for air simply handed Tsunade Shino's note. As Tsunade began to read the note her eyes widen in horror and the note simply fell from her hand falling towards the ground.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I request that I be reliefed of my shinobi duties for the time being. As for why I ask of this is for the reason that I have found someone I plan to change. But to make things short I ask that you prepare the village and evacuate as many as you can. Akatsuki is in the village and will strike soon...._

Naruto's Mindscape:

_**"Let me ask you something murderer do you truly believe what these people are telling. Do you truly believe your family would magically appear after a near death experience. If you ask me these people abducted you when you were weakened and now will harm you."**_

_"They seemed genuine to me and they dislike Konoha and Orochimaru like I do."_

_**"Haha, So you are telling me that you are basing your trust for these people because they are nice and hate what you hate. It's not like you to be so trustworthy I again see that you are being weak."**_

_"The hell with you damned demon I am not weak and like you told you before I'm done with you and your mind games. If I choose to trust these people it is because I choose to and no one will choose for me."_

_**"No you will trust who I tell you to trust and no one else you pathetic piece of trash. And this is not a mind game think about it you have had no family your entire life and now as if by a miracle you have one. Something is not right but since you are so weak and foolish you can not see this."**_

Naruto's mind became blank for some reason he could not answer the Kyubi. Even though Naruto was putting up a tough wall he was allowing the Kyubi's words to sink into him. After a few moments Naruto's mind once again started to show the figure of red crimson eyes.

_**"Murderer I see that you have become hesitant. Right now my words must be sinking into you and you know that what I speak is true. I'm only looking for your safety I wish for no harm to come to you."**_

_"I think what you are telling me could be true but like I told you before I felt no ill will from these people."_

_**"Of course I'm right you have to let go and quit being weak or they will get the best of you. Now go and show me that your not weak and kill these people. I do not want any harm to come to you my son."**_

_"So now you are being extremely nice to me and want whats best for me. Even though every fiber in me wishes not trust you I can't help but think you are right. These people must be up to no good and like everyone else wish to harm."_

_**"Of course I'm being nice to you, you are my son and I want whats best for you. So now my son go and make your father proud and show no weakness show me murder."**_

_"Father I will make you proud... But one more thing father did I really kill my real family. From our previous conversation you told me I killed them but I can not recall killing them."_

_**"My son you did not harm your family I am sure they are perfectly fine. At the time I was just upset and wanted to make you stronger. So now get us out of here for all we know thse people could be harming your family."**_

Konoha:

Konohamaru had finally made it to the office where Ibiki usually conducted his interrogations. There were loud screams coming from the office as Konohamaru entered the office. _"I wonder who Ibiki-san is interrogating, I don't remember any new prisoners coming in."_

"Move the hell out of the way Konohamaru I don't have time for shit right now."

"Umm... Anko-san what did I do," said a rather worried Konohamaru.

"Nothing it was that big idiot over there. He got me pregnant and now wants to get married all this other bull shit. All I ever wanted was to have a good time with him."

"ANKO!" Screamed Ibiki as he motioned for Anko to leave the office. "Haha, so now someone arrives and you want me to leave fine I will you son of a bitch." And so Anko stormed out of the office like a bat of hell.

"Sorry about that Konohamaru but in any case what can I do for you."

"Tsunade-sama has requested that you and I go out and try to find Yamato. Today when Nari was returned he was returned by a kagebushin of Yamato. And from what Nari told us he was injured in battle and we fear for his life."

A few minutes went by and Ibiki did not answer it most seemed as if he was looking for something. "Sorry about that but I just felt as if someone was looking at us. Well very well, we will go looking for Yamato.

"You know I got that strange feeling to that someone was looking at us. But enough of that we should prep our things as soon as possible and find Yamato." Said Konohamaru as he began to walk out of the office but before completely leaving he stopped.

"Ibiki-san don't you think we are spreading our ranks thin. Lee and Neji are in Amegakure and Kakashi-sensai might be going on mission from what I heard from a chunin. And now you and I are going on a mission and not to mention Sasuke is nowhere to be found."

"Yes it does seem our ranks are being spread quite thin but we can not control what causes the deployment of our forces."

"I suppose you are right Ibiki-san," said Konohamaru as he left. On the other side of the office two golden eyes were piercing into the souls of Ibiki and Konohamaru. The one they called Zetsu had a massive grin across his face as he faded into the wall.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Sakura and Ino walked into Tsunade's office. "Here is the coffee you wanted Tsunade-sama," said Sakura who quickly saw the state Tsunade was in.

"Whats wrong Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade did not answer Sakura she simply handed Sakura the note she recieved from Hinata. As Sakura read the note her eyes widen in fear and she quickly passed the note for Ino to read.

"What are we going to do Tsunade. Are we going to prepare for an evacuation. Are we going to recall our forces out in the field." Asked Sakura as if wanting her fear to go away.

"Yes Sakura, I have begun the preparations for the evacuation. The children and women will going to the evacuation center behind the mountain. And every able bodied men will stay in the village." Said Tsunade as she drank from the coffee cup wishing it was sake.

And that is when Shizune came running into the office. "Tsunade-sama I went to look for the elders like you asked and they are nowhere to be found. And I also have some bad news to report apparently half of our ANBU force is missing in action."

"What do you mean you can't find the elders and how the hell does half of our ANBU force go missing. I have the reports from earlier this morning they all reported for duty today." Screamed Tsunade as she slammed her hands on her desk smashing the desk into thousands of pieces.

"From the people I asked no one knows what is going on. No one can account for the missing ANBU or the elders."

"Do you think they did it," interrupted Ino.

"Lets not get hasty. Sakura and Shizune I want you to go the hospital and prepare it for casualties. Ino I want you go to the field office and tell them to mobilize squads around the entire village. I will take care of the evacuation myself." Said Tsunade as she motioned for everyone to leave her office.

_"How can all this be happening, som many damn things at once. Amegakure will most likely declare war on us unless Lee and Neji can do something about it. Whirlpool surely has Naruto and they will probably come for us as well. And Orochimaru planning horrible things and not to mention Danzou. And now Akatsuki is in our village and my shinobi are missing. Have I spread our ranks to thin..."_

Unbeknownst to Tsunade two golden eyes were piercing her very being. Zetsu of Akatsuki was spying on the entire conversation Tsunade just had. And that is when he spotted a man and his dog walk into the office.

"You called for me Tsunade?"

"Yes I did Kiba, I want you round up as many clan members as you can and begin searches around the city. I want you to find anything that is out of the ordinary. I want to you to report if anything is misplaced or if you find intruders"

"Intruders?" Questioned a rather confused Kiba but before Tsunade could answer him there was a loud bark. "What is it Akamaru." Akamaru mean while continued bark and ran towards Zetsu's location causing Zetsu to retreat.

"What is it Kiba," asked Tsunade.

As Kiba took in the smell of the air with his nose as did Akamaru. "Seems someone was here but no longer is. I don't think Akamaru or I could be wrong but how can someone travel so fast. I highly doubt we are in a genjutsu."

_"So it has begun." _"Kiba go and carry out my orders," said Tsunade as she sat on her chair to ponder more about the situation at hand.

Ichiraku's had always been the best and busiest ramen shop in Konoha and today was no different. The shop was very busy but one customer stood out a man in a black robe that covered his entired face just had enough of an opening for him to eat.

"More ramen sir?"

"No thanks ma'am, I'm quite full but thank you for your offer. If I may, may I ask you a question. Do you remember a blonde boy that used to eat ramen here all the time long ago."

The woman was completely caught of guard she had not expected anyone to ever ask about him. "Yes I do remember the boy his name was Naruto, he was our best customer. That boy could eat like no other but even though he is gone his son carrys his mantle well."

"SON?"

"Yes his son Nari is wonderful little boy. Naruto and Sakura concieved him before Naruto died. But the boy looks exactly like his father its a shame that some of the people in the village treat him like they did Naruto."

The woman felt weird vibrations around her almost as if the mood had changed. She looked at robed man as if she could somehow get a glimpse of his face but it was to no avail.

"So it looks like the village hasn't changed one bit...." The robed man was cut off when Nari came running into Ichiraku's followed closely by Iruka.

"Ayame-chan I want all the ramen you got Uncle Iruka is treating me." Screamed Nari as he sat on stool with eyes that said feed me to no end.

"Ok will do Nari." Said Ayami as she saw Iruka motioning for her to follow him. "Whats wrong Iruka why do you look so flustered," asked Ayame.

"Listen to me my love when you guys close the shop I wont you and your father to head to my place ok." Said Iruka as he embraced Ayame in a very tight hug.

Meanwhile on the other side of the shop Nari was eating up a storm while robed man looked at him in complete awe. The motions on how Nari ate and acted were all familiar to the man. After a few minutes and a few bowls of a ramen Nari noticed the robed man.

"Hey! I bet its hard for you to see through that hood huh," asked Nari with great interest.

"I have good eye sight gaki!"

"Hmm ok.... So where are you from are you from Konoha?"

"You could say that I am gaki"

"Do you know my dad? He was here awhile back everyone thought he was dead but nope he came back. He wanted to kill my uncle Sasuke because my uncle hurt him long ago. But now they are both gone, they had a big fight."

But in a blink of an eye the robed man was gone leaving Nari flustered and speechless. Meanwhile on top of the roof of the shop the robed man removed his hood revealing that he was Jiraiya. He was simply staring at the sky above him as if asking the sky for answers.

_"So Nari is the name of Naruto's son. A son who never knew his father a shame. And to hear that this damned village treats him like his father makes my blood boil. But what truly caught my attention was that he said his father had returned. I think it was just the boys imagination running wild as it should for a boy his age. I will make sure that no harm comes to this boy when Konoha is destroyed."_

So with hood back in place Jiraiya made his way down back to the entrance of the shop. Seeing that Nari was gone and that Ayame had returned he went to pay his bill. "So that little blode boy that just left is the son of Naruto?"

"That he is," answered Ayame as she took the money Jiraiya handed to her.

"Let me ask you one thing before I leave. The boy mentioned that his father returned," asked Jiraiya with great interest.

"Oh I don't think so but I have heard rumors that he did some days ago but who knows."

Somewhere unkown:

Two women were traveling down a road that was covered in leaves and tree branches. When they spotted a shiney ahead of them and so the two ran towards the object. When they reached the object they horrified at the sight infront of them.

"Dear kami! Miri check if he is alive."

Miri did what she was asked and went to check the if the man was alive. As Miri checked for a pulse she noticed that the ground was covered in blood. But to her surprise she felt a very feint pulse.

"Aya I can't believe it he has a pulse but it appears he is in very bad shape. He seems to have massive wound on his side and it appears to have wood covering it."

As Aya bent down for a closer look, she and Miri began to turn the body over. They were shocked but what they saw the would covering the wound had maggots all over it.

"Miri quickly we have to take him to the village and get his wounds taken care off." Said Aya as her and Miri picked up the limp body. The two women stuggled with the body but they were determined to get the body to the village.

"Aya look at his hiatai it has the symbol for the village of Konoha. Wasn't there someone in the village who came from Konoha for the weapons competition."

"I believe there was I wonder if they are still in the village. Well when we get to the village lets ask around and hopefully we can find the person from his village." Answered Aya as she began to see the entrance to her home village.

Now in the village the two friends rushed the limp body to the local hospital. Luckily for them the hospital was not busy and the man they carried was quickly taken from them to recieve medical attention.

"He is from Konoha," asked one of the medinin. "You just missed a Konoha shinobi. She came in due to an injury suffered during the weapons competition."

Aya and Miri quickly rushed out of the hospital to look for the Konoha shinobi. They searched for the longest of times until they finally spotted a woman with a massive scroll on her back.

"Excuse me are you from Konoha," asked Aya.

"That I am, the name is Tenten."

Whirlpool:

_"They must just be arriving from the meeting they said they had to attend. I suppose it's time to put my plans into action. I will not let anyone keep me away from my family Sakura and Nari I will find you soon."_

Naruto currently found himself in the kitchen of his family's house. Thats when Kushina and his two brothers walked into the kitchen smiling at him. Kushina came up to Naruto and gave hims a very motherly hug.

"My son what are you doing up already someone could have brought you food."

Naruto now being released from the hug got up and walked in the opposite direction of his family. "Its ok mother I was just hungry and decided to come eat."

"But son you did not have to get fully dressed to come eat. You probably stressed yourself."

"HAHA! SO YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT MOTHER WELL DON'T BE." Screamed Naruto as demonic chakra began to pour from his every pore. Kushina was taken back from the very scene she was witnessing.

"Naruto my son what is going," asked a worried Kushina.

"You are not my mother what kind of mother would leave her child to rot. But that does not matter for I know that you people are nothing to me. All I know is that you are keeping me from my true family and that you plan to harm me like everyone else." Naruto was now walking towards his family with killer intent flowing through the entire room.

Ada and Hikaku stepped infront of their mother in order to protect her from the incoming Naruto. But Naruto never made it to them he stopped about hald way to them. And a circle of red demonic chakra began to form at his feet. Quickly the chakra circle came up to Naruto's chest and with his finger he tapped it. And with the tap the chakra circle became many smaller chakra circles.

"Do you think you can dodge them all," said Naruto with sinister smile across his face.

"NARUTO MY SON DON'T DO THIS!"

"But I will mother so now die." And with a quick clinch of his fist all of the small chakra circles began to fire in all directions. And at the sametime waves of of demonica chakra were shooting off Naruto in the direction of his family.

After some minutes the dust settled and there were 4 bodies on the ground. Ada, Kushina and Hikaku were on the ground with cuts and bruises covering their entire bodies. Also what appeared to be red smoke was being released from their bodies.

On the opposite side of them Naruto's body was limp on the ground. His eyes were closed and his entire body was covered in red demonic chakra. But one thing was odd massive amounts of blood was flowing out of Naruto's mouth. People from around the village who heard the noise from Naruto's attack were gathering around the Uzumaki house hold.

As shinobie arrived at the scene they rushed into the house and quickly dragged Kushina, Ada and Hikaku out of the house. The reason they did not drag Naruto out was because his body was still covered in demonic chakra. The chakra was so intense that the building soon began to catch fire. After a few minutes the flames engulfed the building causing it to fall upon Naruto who was still on the ground.

Well thats it for chapter 13 and by the way its good to be back. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was a fast paced chapter with alot new elements added. Questions are is Konoha prepared, will Naruto ever be redeemed and what about everything else that is going on in the story. And what about Akatsuki being in the village and what about Jiraiya interacting with Nari. Well anyways thank you again for reading and here are some sentences that don't go with the chapter but do go with the story.

"Lee how is your arm doing?"

"Do not worry Neji-san my arm is still youthful."

"We will have to go back to Amegakure and make them understand."

"We will not let them ever leave Amegakure."

"As soon as dusk arrives let us set out."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"**B" Demon Talk**

_"B" Thoughts, Flashbacks_

**"B" Jutsu, Abilities etc...**

**Chapter 14: How A Hero Falls from Pantheon**

As Kushina Uzumaki came to she was in a state of horror as she saw the Uzumaki compound burnt completely to the ground. The medinin around her were holding her up as she was still in a weakened state due to the actions of her son. Kushina was trying to force herself away from the medinin but she had no strength to do so.

As Kushina continued to inspect the scene she saw that her two other sons were being treated. As everything was starting to come back to her she could not understand why Naruto did what he did. And that is when she began to scan for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. The fact that she couldn't see her son caused her to loose self control and she began to scream and cry.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Screamed Kushina as she tried to yet again get away from the medinins. _"Naruto my son how could you do this to us. Everything was supposed to be perfect our family was reunited. But the Naruto I saw earlier couldn't have been the real Naruto. It had to have been the monster placed in you, it had to be the Kyubi..."_

Under the burning embers of what remained of the Uzumaki household was the body of Naruto. The body was still covered in demonic chakra but unlike previous times something was completely wrong. The body seemed to be rejecting the chakra where as before even though the chakra harmed it the body never rejected the chakra. Deep inside now the life less body of Naruto the one who caused him great pain was too in great pain. The strongest of the tailed beasts the one known as Kyubi seemed to have overplayed his cards.

_**"What is this how can you have passed out, the chakra amount was perfect. I always knew were you weak but to this extent I could not have imagined. But this can not be I am in pain like him..."**_

The Kyubi deep within Naruto began to release even more chakra in attempt to wake Naruto. As the massive amounts of chakra were pouring out of Naruto. His body began to sink into the ground the intensity of the chakra was literally melting the ground. The crowd outside had begun to notice the chakra and as did the Uzumakis who were all up now. Some people were scared and others were helping restrain Kushina for she was trying to try to find Naruto.

"I HAVE TO SAVE NARUTO," screamed Kushina as tear streamed down from her eyes.

The Kyubi was very angry to say the least he could not understand why Naruto's body was not responding to the chakra stimulation. He could not understand why everytime he sent a pulse of chakra he felt pain. After many attempts of trying to get naruto come to the Kyubi finally made a realization. The realization the Kyubi made was not one the Kyubi ever dreamed of making.

_**"Could it be that I the greatest of the tailed beasts made a miscalculation. But how can this be, how can the body be rejecting my chakra. The only conclusion I can think of is that I pushed his body to much over the years and now he is dying. I can not let him die, I have to find a way to keep him alive."**_

Naruto's body was now well beneath the ground and so the earth began to cave upon his body. The demonic chakra pouring from Naruto had now died down and his body was left red as it was covered in blood. The Kyubi had noticed that Naruto was now covered by earth so he decided to take action. The Kyubi sent small amounts of chakra towards Naruto's nose in attempt to keep him from suffocating.

_**"There is only one thing I can think of doing now is keeping him alive at all costs. And then I will make his body go into a deep hibernation and hopefully neither him or I will die. But I will have to make sure the body is secured completely so that no one ever finds it in its hibernating state...."**_

_Events from the past:_

_"You should stop and just give me the boy I don't really want to have kill you."_

_Yamato turned to look back at the voice calling for him to stop and was completely surprised at seeing who it was. There was Uchiha Sasuke with red demonic chakra resonating from his body. Sasuke did not wait long to act and pointed his hand towards Yamato. Yamato on the otherhand ran towards a tree and put down the small bundle he carried._

_"Nari I'm going to make a mokuton bunshin and he will protect you while I take care of this." And soon the bunshin appeared forming from Yamato. The bunshin quickly picked up Nari and took him behind the tree. Behind Yamato, Sasuke was charging a lightning on the hand he had pointed towards Yamato. Without warning Sasuke launched himself and a blaze of demonic chakra burned the ground as Sasuke lifted of the ground. Yamato quickly took out a kunai and made a mokuton shield on his arm preparing for the attack._

_**"CHIDORI"**_

_As the lightning engulfed hand rammed into the wooden shield it casued the shield to splinter immediately. Luckily for Yamato he managed to creat a smaller shield that lessoned the force of the impact. With his otherhand Sasuke grabbed Yamato from the shoulder and begin to try to push him down. Yamato winced in pain only for a moment and then took the initiative and made mokuton spikes come from under his feet. This caused Sasuke to jump in the opposite direction and began to make seals for a katon jutsu. A large wave of fire came rushing towards Yamato causing him to jump into the air. While in the air Yamato launched mokuton spikes from his hands in the direction of Sasuke._

_The mokuton spikes never made it to Sasuke for they were evaporated as Sasuke released demonic chakra in all directions. Yamato noticing the demonic chakra pouring from Sasuke quickly came to the conclusion that it was chakra like that of the Kyubi. Yamato launched mokuton vines into the ground and started using them to trying to subue Sasuke. Eventually Sasuke ran far enough that the veins no longer followed him and thats when he activated his Sharingan._

_"It ends now Yamato-sensai!" Screamed Sasuke as he was now easily reading Yamato's movements. Yamato made a small mokuton pole and place four explosive tags on it and throw it towards Sasuke. As pole neared Sasuke he hit it with a katon jutsu that caused a massive explosion and it gave Yamato the necessary distraction he needed. Before Sasuke knew it had two mokuton vines attached to his feet and was quickly slammed into the ground with great force. The veins quickly began to engulf Sasuke only to stop when they covered him to the tip of his neck._

_"So this is what was going on all along they were using Nari in order to produce Kyubi like shinobi. And now you are one aswell Sasuke how quickly do the mighty fall wouldn't you say so." Said Yamato as he walked closer to Sasuke who by now had simply closed his eyes._

_"You know Yamato-sensai for a top level shinobi I expected alot more from you. I expected more of a challenge but you are only and insect to me. And now I will terminate your life and then I will kill the boy." Screamed Sasuke as he reopened his eyes causing Yamato to freeze in place. "Did you not notice you were in a genjutsu all along Yamato-sensai again you disappoint me."_

_The mokuton vines that had engulfed Sasuke began to fade away much to the horror of Yamato. And soon Sasuke was free and began to walk towards Yamato who was frozen in place. Yamato and Sasuke were now face to face and thats when Sasuke put his wooden hand next to Yamato's left side. The hand quickly turned into a metal hook and Sasuke began to lift his hand in a striking motion. Yamato tried to move but he could not move from the incoming strike and thats when Yamato winced in pain. Sasuke had buried his hand into Yamato's side and then immediately pulled away causing Yamato to fall to his knees._

_With a quick handseal from Sasuke the pressure Yamato felt left him and Sasuke jumped in the opposite direction. Yamato was now covered in blood and below him was a puddle of his own blood. Sasuke smiled at the sight and began to walk in the direction where Nari was located. As Sasuke reached the tree he was completely surprised to see that Nari was gone. "It appears you aswell have underestimated me Sasuke the boy is long gone."_

_Lightning began to form in Sasuke's hand and he simply smiled. "DIE!" Quickly Sasuke came crashing into Yamato only to be surpsided when Yamato turned into wooden splinters. By this time Yamato was now next to a tree and with a few handseals began to take the form a tree aswell. Sasuke was now completely mad choose to run in the opposite direction looking for Nari._

Danzou's Compound:

Sasuke found himself in deep reflection for he had just killed countless shinobi in order to see how powerful his new found abilities had become. Sasuke's body was covered in blood but it was also covered in red demonic chakra. The expression that coming of Sasuke's face was one of satisfaction but yet at the sametime one of loss. Sasuke's thought were broken when he saw someone come in the room where he was currently located.

"Never did I think your powers would grow so fast you've amazed me beyond believe." Said the man who had use of one arm better known as Danzou. Danzou currently had smirk across his face as he handed Sasuke two round objects he currently carried. Sasuke looked at Danzou with curiosity but at the same smirked almost as if he knew what it was. Danzou then simply turn around and walked away but stopped before he completely exited the room. "Sasuke the ANBU that we have coming will be arriving soon and you know what that means."

Sasuke looking back at Danzou put the two round objects on the ground and began to unwrap them. "I know exactly what that means it means Konoha has no real way of defending themselves of an all out attack from any real force. But questions will soon arise they begin to put the pieces of information together."

"It does not matter what they find out what they don't find out. All in due time they will see the unbelievable power that I have created." Said Danzou as he now motioned for people to come into the room and begin cleaning the room. "And Sasuke what do you think of the gifts that I have brought you," said Danzou as he left.

Sasuke finally finished unwrapping the round objects and picked both of them up as he wallked towards a table. Once at the table he place them next to each other and smiled at them. _"I will have to be watching my back more often around Danzou I did not think he would do this so quickly. But I suppose it was necessary they were asking about to many things that didn't need to get into." _Andso Sasuke left the room and back at the table were two human heads a female and male.

Field somewhere in Fire Country:

A man was currently drawing on a piece of parchment and as he continued to draw he began to make handseals. And quickly the pictures the man drew came to life and the man began to send them all in different directions. The man remained impassive as he jumped onto a tree and took out a small and aimed it forward.

A distance away from the man a small group of ANBU were currently resting they had been traveling non stop since they had left Konoha. The man quickly caught up to the ANBU and he removed a scroll from his back pocket and placed it on the ground. With a quick handseal an ANBU mask appeared above the scroll and he quickly placed the mask on his face. The mask was quite different from other ANBU masks his was completely white.

A few of the ANBU were on lookout and they had not yet noticed the man or the creatures he had drawn. The man by now had made his way to the top of the canopy of the forest and his creatures were currently lining up with the ANBU. The man atop of the canopy took out four kunai that all had explosive tags on them. He quickly let the kunai drop down towards the unsuspecting ANBU and at the exact time his creatures jumped out and latched themselves onto the ANBU. The kunai hit the ground causing the ground to shatter with explosions and the ANBU to cry in pain.

The man quicky jumped down towards the ground that was now covered in fire. Some of the ANBU managed to escape the explosions for they were to pry themselves away from the creatures. Yet some were on the ground burning or dead already the man gave a feint smile at the sight of his work. As the man landed the remaining ANBU were well aware of the man and all quickly launched shurikens at him. As the shurikens hit the man the body turned into black ink and from behind the ANBU the real man appeared with sword in hand.

"I know that you are just the lookout but I will only let one of u live so that you can go tell the rest of them that your plans will not be successful." Said the man as he removed his mask revealing his impassive face to the ANBU. The three ANBU that remained were in utter shock at seeing the man before them.

"SAI," the ANBU said in unison as they launched themselves towards Sai. As one of the ANBU reached Sai he was met with a sword to the stomach and then a kunai to the throat. Sai was now covered in blood as he threw the limp body to the ground and that when he blocked the incoming ANBU with his sword. The brunt of the impact caused Sai to fly into a tree causing many branches of the tree to fall on him. As Sai came too he saw the ANBU had each made a suiton jutsu and they were headed in his direction. Sai quickly got a piece of parchment and drew a wall and with a handseal it came out and took the full force of the incoming suiton streams.

As water splattered in all directions Sai managed to jump up in the opposite of of his attackers. As Sai landed he took out a chakra rope and he quick attached a piece of parchment to it. The piece of parchment had the picture of death on it that of a skull. The ANBU with swords in hand now launched themselves at Sai who used this to his advantage and threw the chakra rope at them. The ANBU quickly dodge the rope but to their surprise it kept following them. Sai now also three himself at the incoming ANBU and when their swords collided the rope and parchment did aswell. The rope wrapped around one of the ANBU causing him to try to remove the rope but it was to no avail.

"This is a new jutsu I have been working on." **"Sumi hitokage katsu."** The ANBU cried in pain as the parchment quickly turned into dust and the small breeze took into the sky. The ANBU fell to the ground lifeless while the other ANBU was in state of shock.

"What have you done Sai," said the ANBU as he flung his sword at Sai. Sai noticing the ANBU was not very calm used this to his advantage and took out another chakra rope. This caused the ANBU to stop and put his sword up in a protecting manner. And that was the distraction Sai needed he quickly threw the rope and his sword at the ANBU. The rope simply missed but the sword struck the ANBU on the side causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "I will let you live so you can tell them that Konoha is protected," said Sai as he faded into the forest.

Border Area of Konoha:

Gaara the Kazekage of Sunagakure was currently building what appeared to be a dome of sand. There appeared to be strain on his face the reason most likely being that he had been work for a very long time. On the otherside of Gaara was Baki the most trusted shinobi Gaara had at his disposal. Baki appeared to be very flustered almost as if he was questioning what Gaara was doing. Gaara noticing Baki's expression stopped what he was doing and walked over to Baki.

"Do you not agree with my actions Baki?" asked Gaara.

"Thats not it Kazekage-sama your orders are always absolute. But I do feel that more could be done instead of us waiting here for our people."

"Yes I understand your feelings Baki but this was best solution I could think off. Reason being that I did not want our people to travel all the way to Konoha and secondly once everyone arrives and recovers we will help Konoha."

"WHAT! Our people have suffered enough we can not just simply ask them to keep on fighting. Their homes were destroyed, loved ones lost and so many more things were done to them."

Baki did not get to finish talking for Gaara interrupted him. "You said it they were harmed and lost so many things. And I will avenge my people at all costs and they will agree with me. Because the people of Sunagakure may have lost the battle but we are not defeated BAKI!."

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama I think you are using the abduction of your brother and sister as an excuse. Your judgment could be clouded."

"HOW DARE YOU! I have not send anyone to go look for them. The reason being the people of Suna supercede my family BAKI! NEVER QUESTION ME AGAIN!" Screamed Gaara as he walked away from Baki and made a sand wave carry him up into the trees. From the horizon Gaara could see more and more of his people arriving.

_"I wish more would arrive I hope that their journey is well and not dangerous. I will sacrifice all for my people and for the restoration of my village. Brother and sister I have not forgotten you I promise I will find you and make things right again." _Thought the Kazekage as a lone tear streamed down from his eye.

Konoha:

_"It is said that when you bring a human being to the brink he or she will do anything. And from what Zetsu reported it seems that the old saying holds true. I can see these insects making all these preparations and yet they can not see that doom has already arrived. For every step they take I have already taken three. How can mere mortals dare think they could out smart a GOD!"_

Using a simple henge Pein was in thought and overlooking Konoha. He looked down on Konoha like a God does from they skies above. Seemingly out of nowhere two small children caught Pein's attention. It was small girl and small boy playing catch while they walked with there mothers towards the hokage monument. Pein looked down on them with great interest and soon thoughts ran through his mind.

_"How fragile those two children are it reminds me of Yahiko and I. Before Rain became the battlefield for other countries I remember playing catch aswell. I remember how peaceful it was and how we had no worries it was a perfect world. That is why I must make all of these changes so that the world is peaceful again. I will not let anything or anyone stop me from achieving my goals." _Thought Pein as he faded into the shadows of the night.

Meanwhile on the otherside of Konoha Sakura and Ino were just arriving at Tsunade's office. When they entered they saw Tsunade looking outside the window with her two hands placed near her heart.

"Tsunade-sama almost all of the preparations have been completed." Said Sakura as she placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder. Ino noticing this did the same and now all three women were looking out the window.

"Where is Nari," asked Tsunade.

"He is with Iruka and Ayame," replied Sakura

"Hehe to think Iruka was sentenced to prison and now he is free protecting this village and its people. I bet if those two were here they would find a way even during this crisis to put him in prison." Said Tsunade as she walked away from the window and pulled two scrolls from her pocket. She handed one to Sakura and the other to Ino and simply smiled at them.

"When the time comes these scrolls will help you," said Tsunade as she motioned that she wanted to be alone. Ino and Sakura nodded and walked out of the office while they held the scrolls tightly. Tsunade sat on her chair when she heard a noise in the direction of her window. When Tsunade turned to look in the direction of noise she got the surprise of a life time.

"Age has done you well Tsunade still beautiful as ever."

Well thats it for chapter 14 thank you again for reading and reviewing. I know some people say the story is somewhat confusing. I know I use alot of flashbacks but thats my style can't help it. And I also like to keep up with all the characters in the story thats why you see the chapters split in 3 or 4 parts. I like everyone to know whats happening to everyone in the story. Thanks again and now some sentences that don't really have to do with the chapter.

"What is it you smell boy!"

"Down there I see him everyone fall back."

"You and I will have to do this alone Akamaru."

"Listen to me keep looking for more of them now go."

"I suppose its just you and me blue man!"

Btw Sumi Hitokage Katsu means Ink Soul Rip


End file.
